Note To Self, I Need You Terribly
by blueandyellow27
Summary: Rebel. Hatred. Love. Happiness. Insanity. It's full of mystery. Her life is good but it just seems that she can't make it perfect enough for the both of them. Pairings will come soon. And full summary inside! Let's be at peace! R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Note To Self

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

Chapter 1.

"Ashley, being the second child here, I just want to ask some things." Ashley's mother spoke to her child.

"What?" Ashley looked at her mother.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Her mother's eyebrows rose.

'_Shit! She mustn't know about him!'_ She thought. "No, I don't have." She lied, shaking her head.

"Well, when do you plan of having one? And when are you going to have your marriage?" She kept questioning her daughter.

"Mom, I'm already 26. And, I'm happy being single. Trust me, mom, soon I will have a boyfriend." Ashley assured her family.

Sabrina Massaro shook her head at Philip Massaro. So, what he did was he cleared his throat for attention.

"Ashley, Jamie, we have something to tell you." He started.

"Shoot!" Jamie nodded.

"You two are going to have an arranged marriage." He informed his two lovely daughters.

"What?" Ashley asked pretty alarmed.

"Who are these boys?" Jamie, Ashley's younger sister asked her father.

"We can't tell you until they come here." Sabrina replied.

"Me? Arranged marriage? No way!" Ashley shook her head.

"Ashley, you can't back out now. You have no choice." Sabrina tried to explain.

"Sabrina, Philip, tell me! How could you do this to me?" Ashley started the drama.

"No more dramas, Ashley Massaro!" Philip's voice suddenly rose.

"This is drama you are starting! Damn! I cannot believe you! I can't believe this happening! This is such bullshit!" Ashley simply shook her head again.

"Watch your mouth, missy." Sabrina threatened. "Especially later." She added.

"Later? What do you mean later?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"They'll be coming here later." Philip replied for Sabrina.

"They'll come later at dinner?" Jamie asked happily.

"Yes, honey." Sabrina smiled at her youngest child.

"What a joy." Ashley rolled her eyes with pure sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh my! I need to get a dress!" Jamie squealed.

"I'm going to bed. Kill me if they're already here." Ashley said and stood up from her seat.

"You manners, Ashley." Philip said.

"Whatever." She shook her head and left the dining room.

Ashley went to her room and collapsed in bed. _'Damn parents. Gaahhh! I mean, what the fuck are they thinking? Damn it! They hated all my boyfriends and this is what I get? I got included in an arrange marriage with someone I truly don't know! Damn it! I hate them so much!'_ She thought as she sighed. She turned her position so she was looking at the ceiling. _'How will I say this to him? I know that he'll explode!'_ She thought again, standing up and went to her player. She put the My Chemical Romance CD and played it on. She sighed again. She went to her bathroom and opened the faucet of her tub.

Then, her phone rang.

She went to her room again and took her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Ash! Watcha doing?" Ashley heard her best friend Trish on the other line.

"I'm going to take a long bath and maybe take a nap." Ashley replied.

"Ohhh…" Ashley assured herself that Trish nodded.

"Trish?" She sighed.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"Are you with Dave right now?" Ashley asked back.

"No. Why?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"It depends. Well, Dave's not still here. So, I guess, yeah. I might be free. Why?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Can't you tell it to me now?"

"I still don't know the whole information. You know me, Trish. I don't talk unless I know the whole thing."

"Okay. But make sure that it's important."

"It is… for me."

"What is it about?"

"I still can't tell you."

"You're scaring me."

"I'm scared about it to."

"Why?"

"It's something important for girls."

"Is it about sex?"

"No, Trish! I'm telling you, this is no joke."

"Okay, fine. I think I'm disturbing you in your bath and nap thing. Ash, take care always."

"You too, Trish. And thanks so much."

"What're friends for? And I'm so sorry if I sounded so intimidating. It was Maria… she pissed me off."

"What about her?"

"You do know how much I hate her."

"What did she so?"

"She actually flirted with my man, Dave Bautista."

Ashley smirked and went to the bathroom.

"She's a slut, Trish. You know it." She replied.

"Of course! She is definitely one of them." Trish nodded as she flipped channels on her TV.

Ashley took her shirt off.

"Trish, I need to go now, honey." She told her friend.

"Okay, bye!" Then, they both hung up.

* * *

"Ashley!" Jamie screamed at the sight of her older sister.

"Jamie, you are annoying me." Ashley informed her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jamie kept screaming.

"Shut the fuck up before I'll slit your throat in half." She threatened her younger sister.

Ashley put the red ribbon around her head and made a bow. After that, she tugged the bow down so it'll not be seen. She straightened herself and looked at her reflection. She was wearing a red off-shoulder top and a skirt with black and red ruffles, pair of red flip-flops and some bracelets and necklaces was added.

"You should've worn this!" Jamie exclaimed, holding a black formal dress.

"This is not a Hall Of Fame like occasion, Jamie." Ashley reasoned.

"You must wear this!" Jamie screamed.

"You don't tell me what to do, bitch!" Ashley exploded in annoyance.

"You are like so much dead!" She glared at her older sister.

"What? For calling you a bitch?" The older one laughed.

"Mom!" Jamie left her sister's room, frustrated.

"What a cry baby." Ashley laughed again and put some gloss.

"Baby, what happened?" Sabrina cooed her youngest daughter.

"Where's your sister?" Philip asked her.

"I ain't talking to that… that… prostitute!" Jamie exclaimed.

Ding Dong

"Call Ashley now." Philip ordered and finally, left for the door.

Sabrina went upstairs to her middle child's room. She knocked and opened it slightly.

"They're already here." She told her daughter.

"Good! They'll be looking at pure hell!" Ashley flashed a fake smile at her mother.

"Ashley, please, your attitude." Sabrina begged.

Ashley sighed, "I'll try."

"Thank you." Her mom smiled at her.

"C'mon!" Ashley said.

The two women went downstairs to meet Ashley and Jamie's fiancés. _'I hope he's as hot as my boyfriend. I hope that he's much better than him. A Gerard Way or Quinn Allman look alike is not too bad. But, Sonny Moore look alike is so much better! Wow! Nice dress shirt—him?'_

"You?" Ashley pointed and her jaw dropped.

* * *

Waaa! Who could be their fiances? Hmm... how I wonder! Aheheheh, well, that's a new story for all of you! I know it suckz at first! But, it'll get better! I promise! Okay? Love ya'll, lovelies! Muwackz! xoxo Mitch 


	2. Chapter 2

No Chance In Hell

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

Chapter 2.

"You?" He asked as well as he laughed.

"Mom, dad," Ashley turned to her parents, frantic. "What is he doing here?" She asked quickly.

"Do you know him, Ashley?" Sabrina asked her.

"Yes! He's one of the wrestlers I work with." She replied.

"Well, that is great. You will not have to know your fiancé that much anymore." Her mother replied.

"FIANCE?" John and Ashley chorused with wide eyes.

"Ashley, we told you about the arranged marriage so don't try to ruin it." Philip threatened.

"This is bull." His oldest daughter murmured.

"What was that?" Mrs. Cena asked her.

"Oh…" She laughed. "I said that John is cute." She added. _'What the fuck was that, Ashley Massaro?'_ She thought as she felt she was about to puke.

"Well, I'm Carol Cena. And this is John's father, John Cena too." Carol Cena introduced herself at Ashley. "And also, these are John's brothers… Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean. Matt will be your sister's fiancé." Carol told her nicely.

Ashley looked at Jamie and Matt. And they were flirting well. _'This is fucked up!'_ She shook her head.

"Well, let's have our dinner. Shall we?" Sabrina clapped her hands and smiled to them.

……………………………

"So," Sabrina started, "you both know each other, right?" She turned to Ashley.

"I just said that earlier." Ashley said, with sarcasm in her voice.

Then, she felt someone kicked her leg under the table. She looked across of her and it was Jamie.

"What's your fuckin' problem?" Ashley spat at her.

"What?" Jamie glared.

"You just kicked my leg." The older one told the younger one.

"So?" The other blonde cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, so, you want me to kick your ass, then?" Ashley narrowed her eyes to Jamie.

"You two stop it." Phillip told them.

"You are so dead." Ashley mouthed, glaring daggers to her.

"Both of you are in the same brand, right?" Carol asked Ashley.

"Yes. We are." She nodded, nicely.

"So, that means that you both know each other that well?" Sabrina asked.

"No." Ashley shook her head. "Actually, we both hate each other." Now, she nodded.

"How is that, John?" His mother turned to her.

"Oh… well… we really like—"

"Oh, c'mon, John! Don't be such a phony and tell them the truth!" Ashley laughed, cutting him off.

"What truth?" John's father raised an eyebrow to him.

"Well—" John started but once again, Ashley cut him.

"The truth is… he can't make his day without making a prank on me." Ashley nodded.

"John? Is that true?" Carol asked her own son, shocked.

John felt defeated and he weakly nodded.

"What kind of prank?" Sabrina asked Ashley.

Flashback 

"_That is so disgusting, man!" Chris Irvine told John as he had a bucket in his hand._

"_Well, the more this is disgusting… the more it is fun." John smirked._

"_But, it's not funny for her anymore, man!" Christian told the Champ._

"_Oh, c'mon! It's just a prank!" The oh-so called 'Doctor of Thugonomics' whined as they opened a door._

"_Why are you even doing this to her?" Chris whispered to him._

_John smiled with evil in his eyes. He took the dead squid from the bucket and placed it on Ashley's face._

_She was having this really nice dream when she felt something slimy and wet on her face. She quickly sat up and saw a squid on her lap. She screamed in fright, getting it out from her. But then, she heard laughing outside of the room. So, she ran there, opening it. She saw John, Chris and Christian laughing so hard._

_Ashley breathed in and screamed, "Fuck you in hell, Cena! I hate you so fuckin' much! I hope you die and rot in the fuckin' blue hell! I hate you!" She walked back in her room, slamming the door hard and slid down crying._

End 

"John Felix Anthony Cena! How dare you do that to a girl?" Carol asked him, not believing that her son could do that.

"He just wasn't there to comfort me." Ashley muttered, looking down. "I'll just be at the backyard if you need something." She stood up from her seat and left.

…………………………

"Yeah. But, as if, Jess!" Ashley exclaimed as she was talking with one of her friends.

"Well, you want to talk to Sonny Moore?" Jessica Collins smirked on the other line.

"How?" Ashley laughed.

"I have 3 tickets and 3 backstage passes to their concert on Saturday here. My uncle was one of their assistant managers." Jessica nodded.

Ashley squealed in joy, "you totally made my day, lovely!"

"So, I have this feeling that you are coming, right?"

"Duh!"

"Okay… so we'll meet at Starbucks tomorrow by 3. We'll talk about it."

"You know I will come!"

-Beep-

"Oops. Hold on for a sec. Call wait." Ashley said and clicked a button. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe." He greeted her.

"Hey, angel!" She smiled as she heard his voice. "Hold for a sec, angel. Jess is on the other line." She said and clicked a button again. "Hey, Jess. Need to go. My boyfriend called. I'll see you tomorrow." They both bid their goodbyes and Jessica finally hung up.

Ashley clicked it to her boyfriend again and they started talking. Few minutes had passed. She, then, saw John came out, walking towards her.

"Drinking, eh?" He asked, getting a bottle too and sat down on the other chair.

"Who is that?" Ashley's boyfriend asked when he heard the voice.

"Oh, that's my brother, angel." She lied.

"Well, I need to go now." He told her.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you." Ashley smiled.

"Love you too. Take care." With that, he hung up.

Ashley took a swig from her beer and put down her phone.

"Out of all people… why you, John Cena?" She spoke, looking to him.

"Well, according to my mom, your dad and my dad are business partners. And they were so concerned about us, the heirs for their businesses, having no spouses yet." He replied.

"You just _had_ a girlfriend." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"They didn't like Amy that much. Only mom likes her. And, she's having storylines between Hardy, Glenn and Adam. We can't do anything about it. I'm getting jealous about it too." He simply shrugged.

"Why not Trish?"

"You want Dave to kill me?"

"Oh, I'll be glad. Well, why not Candice? Why not hit Christy?"

"Candice? Are you kiddin' me? She ain't my type, ya know! And Christy, she's not my type either. 'Sides, I like somebody else."

"Who do you like?"

"Ya think I would say it to ya? No, way, man!"

"C'mon, spill it out! It'll be our secret. I promise!" Ashley grinned at him.

"I ain't talkin' no more." John shook his head.

Flashback 

"_Man! The diva search is getting hotter and hotter!" Christian said, looking over the divas._

_John just shrugged. Sure, they were all hot. But, he just couldn't seem to get a particular diva out of his mind._

"_John, hey! John to earth!" Chris snapped and waved a hand in front of his friend._

_John got out of trance and looked to Chris. "What's up?" He asked._

"_What is up with you? You seem to be day dreaming, man." Chris laughed._

"_I just couldn't get her out of my head!" John exclaimed, shaking his head._

"_Who?" Christian and Chris asked in unison._

"_Someone." John remained silent._

"_A diva?" Chris asked him._

_John just nodded. _

"_Now, that is unbelievable." Christian nodded and got back to his work._

End 

"C'mon, Cena! Just spill it." Ashley playfully slapped his arm.

John got a swig on his drink and just looked at her.

"I prolly' not say it to you. You're someone I hate too much to love." He said, standing up.

"Now," Ashley looked down as John left, "that is interesting." She nodded.

Who could it be?

'_And she has a boyfriend. I don't have any chances on her.'_ He thought, going to his room.

…………………………………

"'Quel amrun! (Good morning!)" Ashley started the day with very hyper elves' words.

"Auta Miqula Orqu. (Go kiss an orc.)" John replied when she sat down on her seat for breakfast.

"Amin delotha lle. (I hate you.)" Ashley narrowed her eyes on him.

"Okay. Can you please stop being elves?" Sabrina told them.

"I cannot stop being an elf, I'm one of them!" Ashley put a hurt look on her face.

"Whatever." Jamie rolled her eyes and just continued eating.

They all just ate breakfast and talked about stuffs. Both their fathers talked about business and their mothers were just talking about girl's stuffs. Jamie and Matt were talking. John's brothers were asking Ashley so many questions 'bout band stuff. And John just simply ate his breakfast.

After Ashley ate her breakfast, she went to her room and changed to her workout gear. Then, she got a bottle of water before she went down to the basement where the little gym was. When she got there, she quickly saw John in front of the punching bag, increasing the strength and the footwork's. So, for warm up, she put on her iPod and started stretching. After few minutes, she felt a muscle just below her shoulder ached. She held but she felt it more aching. She felt John's hand on the muscle, making her look at him.

"You didn't execute it the right way. Now, you'll do it like this." John held her up and helped her stretched it out.

"Ow!" She whined as she felt the pain.

John let go of it. She started swinging it around and the pain was gone. Ashley looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him.

"I'm here to help. And, I'm just helping for you to know what's right and what's wrong." He replied, going back to the in front of the punching bag.

'_That is just weird.'_ She rolled her eyes. _'But, yeah… thanks.'_ She nodded.

"John," She turned to him.

John stopped whatever he was doing and looked at her.

"Have a problem?" He asked.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"It's just my job" He nodded.

So, with that, both of them got back to work.

That's pretty much about it... haiii... for all those who reviewed... even if you're only 2 persons... thanks! And well... i need to go.. hope ya'll enjoyed this one... it's not the best but i'm trying so hard to make it better... i'm havinf ideas in my mind again... might start a new story... well... please... you've alreasy read this.. so, please! Review! I need your reviews, people! Kk? Love ya'll! muwackx! til here... xoxo Mitch!


	3. Chapter 3

Note To Self

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

Chapter 3.

Ashley was having a good nice dream. She was smiling and all. But then, she suddenly felt something cold on her chest. She screamed and quickly shot up from the bed. There, she saw ice cream and chocolate syrup, also with whipped cream around the bed and around her. She screamed again, running out of her bedroom. She quickly saw John. She came running after him until they were outside. John ran beside the pool, making Ashley push him. But, John held her arm as well. They both got down the pool and Ashley got on the surface with such boiling blood inside. So, she glared at John, going out of the pool.

"I hope you die." Ashley hissed as she walked in the house.

With that, Ashley ran to her room, deciding to take a bath. She took a CD first and put it in her player. She played it on. 'Ride The Wings of Pestilence' by From First To Last, then, came on.

"What did you do to her?" Jamie asked John.

"A prank." John smirked to himself.

"Do you know that she can kill you right now?" Ashley's younger sister rolled her eyes.

"I know." He simply smirked.

"John," Jamie sighed. "It's not really funny what you did to her. Can you hear the song? Damn! That's a song she always plays on when she's mad at anyone. And her enemy can quickly feel punishment!" She informed John.

"How sure are you 'bout that?" He laughed, not believing the younger Massaro.

"Oh, you don't want to know. She'll just simply haunt you in your dreams!" Jamie nodded and finally left.

'_She'll simply haunt you in your dreams. What could that mean?'_ He asked himself, going to his room as well.

………………………………

"Ashley," Sabrina called her as she went downstairs. "We'll go out today." She added.

"I have something to go to. I already promised Jessica. You can't do anything." Ashley informed the adult.

"What time will you be here?" Carol asked.

"I might be out all day. We're going to a concert. So, don't expect me to dinner. Just turn off all the lights if you'll be already sleeping." She told them and left.

When she was already out, Sabrina took out something from her pocket. She handed it to John, making him look up to it.

"Tickets?" John questioned.

"This is where she's going. I want you to keep an eye for her." She told him.

"She's old enough." He scratched the back of his head.

"Just go for it, man." Steve told her.

He sighed and got the tickets.

……………………………………………

"He totally rocked the house!" Jessica squealed as they walked to the backstage.

"Yeah! And have you seen Sonny almost surfed the crowd! That was so wonderful!" Ashley yelped in joy.

"Oh, they are just A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Olive Simmons, another friend agreed with them.

"Hey, Jessica!" A man greeted her suddenly.

"Uncle Tim!" Jessica cried out and hugged him.

"Oh, so, you really brought your friends, eh?" Jessica's uncle looked at the other two girls.

"Of course! They are such fans, ya know!" Jessica smiled. "Well, Uncle Tim, these are Ashley and Olive. Girls, this is my uncle. He's the one responsible why we are here."

"Nice meeting ya!" Both girls smiled at him warmly.

"Well, I fully know that you, girls, are really excited to see the boys. Follow me and we'll meet up them at the bus." Uncle Tim started to lead the way.

So, the girls excitedly started whispering about the boys. Then, they saw them. Ashley's eyes locked to one particular guy, Sonny Moore. _'Holy crap! This is incredible! At last, Sonny Moore is in front of me. Don't be too dumb, Ash! The whole deal is here.'_ She gulped and smiled.

"Guys, these are the girls I was telling you in the bus." Tim told From First To Last. "This is my niece, Jessica. And these are her friends, Ashley and Olive." He pointed each one of the girls. "I need to be going, Jess. Chill out with them. They don't eat people. And guys, be good. You don't want me mad."

"Yes, sir!" All the boys saluted and finally the adult left.

At first, they were all just silent. Then, Matt Good started the conversation.

"So, what do you think of the band and the music?"

"Well, for me, it's not really screamo." Olive nodded.

"Duh! They're post hardcore, girl!" Ashley laughed.

Ashley, then, felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked at the where the vibes were coming from and it turned out to be Sonny.

"Something on my face?" She asked him.

"No." He shook his head. "I just think that I've seen you somewhere in TV. I just can't remember." He added.

"Spike TV?" She smirked.

"I think so." Sonny just nodded.

"I'm Ashley Massaro. I used to be a model. But now, I just won and got a contract at WWE." She completely introduced herself to him.

Then, Sonny took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm glad to meet a such sweet girl like you, Ashley." He smiled to her.

"Thank you." She smiled back, blushing a bit.

Sonny looked at the other people and saw that they were just talking to each other. So, he grabbed her. They walked to a place where there were no people around.

"So," Sonny looked at her.

"What's up?" Ashley smirked.

"I like your eyes."

"Stop it."

"I like you."

"Oh, don't mind me. I like you too."

Then, they both exchanged numbers. After that, they both started to talk again. Without hesitation, Sonny started to lean to her. _'Holy shit! This is it, Ash! Don't ruin it!'_ She thought as they both started kissing. Out of nowhere, out of the blue! Someone pulled Ashley from Sonny. Ashley gasped, turning around.

"We need to go." John told her.

"What are you doing here?" She freaked out.

"Your mom told me that we needed to go." He explained.

She felt her blood boiled up. So, for her not to explode she turned to Sonny and looked at him, "I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow. 'Kay?"

Sonny just nodded but didn't look so much annoyed or anything.

John and Ashley hopped in his car. She had this most demonic look that she seemed to murder him that time.

"Can you please stop looking like that?" He asked, laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY LIFE? I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! WHY ARE YOU RUINING MY LIFE?" Now, she exploded.

"Whoa!" John blinked, "chill down there, miss. We just talkin' over here." He added.

"HOW CAN I CHILL DOWN WHEN YOU JUST RUNIED MY NIGHT WITH SONNY MOORE?" She just kept screaming.

"What's up with him? He's not even that adorable. I mean… he isn't that perfect like Ra—"

"I don't give a shit, Cena. That is Sonny Moore. He's the greatest man here in earth and that man you're talking about is just a crap. Fine! He's my boyfriend. But, does he even care for me? Does he even save me from you? Does he even realize that I love him more than anything? And, does he love me back? Damn it!" With that, Ashley just sulked in the corner, starting to cry.

'_Oh, I'm so glad! Now you know what your damn boyfriend is doing to you. If you could just give me a fuckin' chance to love you. Damn! I'm not going to be like that! And I promise you to be my world. Ok. That just didn't get out!'_ John shook his head and just focused on the road.

……………………………

_John went outside. It was already night and a party was starting. He saw all his family members laughing. Then, he saw WWE superstars around. So, he simply looked for Ashley. After looking for minutes, he finally saw her talking with Trish._

"_Ashley." He called her, making her look at him._

"_Oh!" She smiled. "Hey, John!"_

"_What's up with the party?" He raised an eyebrow._

"_You don't know?" She giggled._

"_Why?" He shook his head in confusion._

"_It's your funeral remember?" She told him._

"_What?" John gasped, not believing._

"_It is." She leaned on and whispered to him. "Goodbye, John." John, then, felt a peck on the cheek._

_But, it was more painful when he felt a knife being stabbed in his heart. Then, Ashley pushed him in a pool. No. It wasn't a pool. It was a bloodbath. He suddenly saw his reflection. Eyes are gauged out. And it was definitely scary._

……………………………

He woke up; sweat all over his face was dripping. He got up and saw the clock saying "8:30 AM". So, he got up and went to shower. _'What is that dream? That is so wicked! And, Ashley can't do that!'_ Then, he remembered the song.

Few minutes later, he got out of his room and quickly went to the dining area where the whole family was there. He wasn't feeling too well, though. He's still pale about the wicked dream. He couldn't get it out of his head. It was just simply creepy…and he's feeling goosebumps.

"Hey, John," Matt called him, "what's up with you? You look so pale." He laughed, knowing that it was the first that he saw John like that.

"Uh… oh!" John looked at all of them, "nothing. I'm fine." He just shook his head.

"What is it, John?" Carol asked him again.

John sighed in defeat. "It's about Ashley." He spoke, making Ashley looked up to him.

"What? Me again? Am I really a pain in the ass?" Ashley looked at her parents with puppy dog's eyes.

"Hell yeah, you are." Jamie smirked.

"What did she do to you, John?" Matt asked his own brother.

"She… cursed me." John looked away.

"Cursed?" Ashley almost spat out the food in her mouth. She swallowed it first before speaking, "I cursed you?" She laughed and drank some of her juice.

"Yeah. You haunt me in my dreams." He nodded, taking a spoonful of his meal.

"What did she do to you?" Boog asked, getting interested.

"She killed me in my dreams!" John exclaimed.

"Oh, what a joy!" Ashley smirked. "Just the thing I really want to do since I saw your pretty face." She glared at him.

"No, seriously, it's freaky! You did what the song said." He breathed.

"What song?" Dan asked his younger brother.

"Ride The Wings Of Pestilence." He replied.

"Oh, c'mon!" Ashley looked at him not believing anything he's saying. "You're retarded." She shook her head, getting mad for him being so accusatory.

"It's what you did in my dream." He shrugged.

"Oh, yeah! Only in your dream." She seethed. "But, one time, John… I'll get my revenge to you! I promise you that! I won't keep you waiting though. I hate you and I hope you die!" She marked her words and left them, went to her room, sulking in a corner.

…………………

"Hey, Ash." Jessica greeted her as Ashley answered the call.

"Hi." She greeted back nothing but coldness in her voice.

"What's up? You seem to be wasted." Her friend asked, getting concerned by everything that was happening to her friend.

"So wasted." Ashley sighed in depression.

"Why? What happened? And I've heard what happened between you and Sonny."

"He's just… I don't know! He's so evil to me… He's making pranks on me but I keep forgiving him… it's entertaining him. But, I'm just getting hurt too much. And my boyfriend doesn't even care about me! Why is this happening to me?"

"You sounded to be in love with him."

"With?"

"John!"

"NO WAY! Never."

"Uh huh…"

"I would never fall in love with that guy! He's too much of an ass. I don't like him."

"The more you hate, the more you love. And you told me that you liked him so much since he started WWE."

"But, I changed that. He's the total opposite of what he is on air."

"All of you have storylines to keep, love… you need to understand. And the guy is just being playful, ya know!"

"He's hurtin' me though."

"Just give him sometime. By the way he looked at you last night, I saw that concern in his eyes."

"Yeah. Like, whatever…" Ashley simple rolled her eyes, not wanting to believe it.

'_But, I also saw the concern in his eyes last night. Could he like me too? Nah! I don't think so.'_ Ashley snapped into reality and just sighed.

"Seeing the very nice connection between you two?" Jessica laughed.

"Why are you so evil to me?" Ashley pouted.

"That's because I just simply love you." Jessica smiled.

"Love ya too, sweet! I'll call ya later. Need to go. 'Kay?" Ashley smiled as well, knowing that her friend's smiling widely.

"'Kay!" With that, they both hung up the phone.

Ashley lied on the bed, thinking, _'I just really hope it would be that way. No! I love my boyfriend. But, does he really love me too? I mean he's nice and all. But, why can't he keep me with him all the time? Why isn't he there to comfort me when John's making pranks? Why can't he wipe away the tears? And why is he filling my heart with such pain. I love him so much, though. And I could never ever leave him.'_

There was suddenly a knock on the door. So, she made her way there and finally open it. She found no one but she definitely found something on the ground. It was a bouquet of red roses, her favorite. _'What the heck?'_ She thought, picking it up. She got a card and opened it.

_Ashley,_

_I'm really sorry._

_Hope you can forgive me._

_Thanks so much!_

But, there was no name. _'Name! Where's the effin' name?'_ She looked everywhere. She just couldn't see. It just passed by her room.

………………

**All those who reviewed, thanks so much! It really meant a lot… But, I just want to clear up things... I'm really sad about everything... I mean you all read it. I'm so happy with that. But, only 3 or 4 of you review... I'm just really dissapointed with it. Don't be mad at me. I'm just expressing my feelings... Well, the good part. Ashley's boyfriend would (at last) come out on Chapter 4. Okay, you guys? I'm outta here! I'll be back with something… I'm really sorry as well 'cause this isn't the best one… it's always not… so, bear with me… I'm in a MAJOR writer's block! So, yeah… I'll see ya'll later!… xoxo, Mitch!**


	4. Chapter 4

Note To Self

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

Chapter 4.

That next day, Ashley woke up peacefully. She was still wondering on who could be the person that'd give her the flowers. _'It's so peaceful today. Wonder what happened to Cena.'_ She smirked, walking in the bathroom. After that, she wore some yellow tank top, green short shorts and flip-flops. She went down in the dining room and saw her family eating breakfast. She smiled at her mother and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Morning." She kept grinning as she sat down.

"Someone here has a nice morning, huh?" Carol smiled at her.

"Yeah. I had a good night." Ashley simply nodded.

"Why? You fucked someone?" Jamie snorted.

"Shut up. Just found out something." She said dreamily.

"What is it?" John suddenly asked.

She looked at him. "What made you ask?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "just confuse. Well, don't tell if you don't want."

"Well, I really don't know who… but someone dropped a bouquet of roses last night in front of the door. I just really don't know who is it but there was a card saying 'sorry' to me. I hope it was from someone who's going to treat me right." She sighed.

"Sweet! Who could it be?" Boog asked.

Ashley just shrugged. They didn't see it but John simply smiled about it.

…………………………………………………………………

Later that night, Ashley and the others went out to party. But, John didn't come. He said that he would do something important and he would call Vince to ask for his upcoming storylines. When, they all got tired and all… by 1 in the morning, they all got home. Ashley opened her door and was shocked on what she saw.

There were red rose petals on her room and on the bed. The sweet aroma of rose filled her nose. And candles were lit everywhere. It was a nice feeling. Then, she saw another card on her bed. She gently took it and opened.

_I know you haven't figured who I am. And I don't have a plan to tell you. That is until you forgive me. And also, I love you. I just want you to know that. It's weird but I can't take it anymore. Everyday I see you. And you lit up my day. Also, I know that you're tired tonight. So, I did this. I hope you like it._

'_Who in the blue hell sent this? Can you just show up and let me know who are you? Oh well… this is perfect. I'm just tired as hell.'_ With that, she slumped on the bed.

"Whoever you may be, thank you." She thought aloud, not know that 'he' passed by her room.

………………………………………………………………

"At last! Away from my family!" Ashley sighed as they landed on the airport.

John and her were going back to work. And unfortunately for Ashley, she didn't get to see her boyfriend till next week or that was the thing she knew.

They hopped in the limo that was waiting for them. They were not really talking inside. And Ashley was confused. As far as she knew, John was an active and funny man. He's not the quiet and shy type. He's more like a joker man himself. And that was making her confused.

"What's up with you?" She questioned him.

John looked at her from the window.

"Don't mind me." He shrugged.

"Wait. Do you have a problem?" She suddenly asked.

"We're already here." He said, opening the door. "And to answer your question, Ms. Inquisitive person, all of us have our own problems." He added.

"Okay." She nodded. "But, that was weird." She muttered.

'_I can't never have her. She'll always be with her damn fuckin' boyfriend. But, if she's happy with that, I accept it. Just going to make her happy through small things. Yeah. That'll be fine.'_ He thought and hopped in the elevator.

……………………………………………………………

After they both dropped their things in their hotel rooms, John and Ashley went to the arena. And when they already there, some of the superstars greeted them.

As they were walking, someone called Ashley causing her to stop. When she turned around, she happily saw the guy of her life. She ran to him and finally, she hopped to him. She pulled him to a kiss. A kiss that was too deep and too passionate. She was glad that she's with him again. He's just the person she needed.

Meanwhile, John saw the whole situation. Jealousy replaced his blood quickly and it was flowing now in his veins. _'I don't have to be jealous though. I don't own her. She's not mine. And she can't ever be. This is just wrong. But, it's crashing me deeply.'_ He thought, looking forward and left.

"I missed you." Ashley told him.

"I missed you too." He just smiled.

"I love you, Randy Orton." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too, Ashley Massaro." He said back in between kisses.

Ashley laughed and finally hopped out.

"I will see you later. I'll talk to Trish for a while." She told him, giving one last peck.

"Okay. You know where to find me, right?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yep." She nodded.

Randy laughed and let her go. So, she went to the Diva's locker room and quickly saw Trish reading a magazine. She smiled at the look of her best friend.

"Hey, Trish." She greeted.

Trish looked up, seeing her best friend. She quickly hopped up and ran to hug her.

"Ashley! Gosh! I missed you!" Trish squealed.

They both broke the hug and Ashley smiled.

"I missed you too, Trish." Ashley smiled at her.

"So, any news?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"I have to tell you something." Ashley sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Spill." Trish nodded as she sat down on the couch as well.

……………………………………………………

After Ashley told Trish the whole story on what happened to her break, Trish was just smiling. She knew that Randy wasn't the perfect one for Ashley. And it just happened that John was paired up with John. It was just the couple she wanted to see. And now, it was like coming true. It's not that she wanted Randy for herself. Hey! She had her Dave. But nonetheless, she's happy on what she'd heard.

"Why are you smiling? You're supposed to be mad with that, right?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Ash, you know I don't want Randy for you. He's a jackass. And sooner or later, he'll hurt you. Trust me, Ash. He'd hurt a lot of Divas here. And I don't want you to feel what they felt." Trish looked at her with a concerned face.

"Thanks, Trish. But, it's just that… I love Randy." Ashley looked down, fully knowing what Randy had done to the other girls.

"Look at me." Trish lifted her chin up. "I'm your sister here. And you know it. Ashley, when you love, you shouldn't make only your heart work. Make your mind work too. Those two are connected. And to top it all of, I've been in a lot of relationship here in WWE. And now, I got Dave. That's because I **know** that I will **love** him." She explained.

"Trish, I know that I love Randy." She defended but didn't shout.

"But, do you know if he loves you?"

That was where Ashley's guard broke down. Trish was right. She didn't even know if Randy 's serious bout her. And it just broke her heart to know that.

"Ashley, I'm sorry, 'kay? I just want the best for you." Trish apologized.

"It's fine, Trish. But, I just can't believe that of all people… you think that John is the **best** for me when we all can see that he hates me." Ashley breathed.

"Ash, have you heard of the saying 'the more you hate, the more you love'? That's what I think… John's doing."

"All of you say that!"

"It's what we can see."

"And it's not good. He can't like me."

"But, we all know he does."

"No, he doesn't!"

"He does, Ash. He does."

With that, Trish left her.

………………………………………………………

Few days later, Randy was out. Ashley last saw him the day after she came back. And it was fine for her. He had to work too. But, she missed him.

Ashley and Trish were walking around the town. And it just happened that both of them landed their feet on the park. They bought their drinks and went to the playground. They started to talk about any topic and were laughing just then. After few moments, Trish saw two familiar figures. _'Randy and Stacy… so, the rumors are true.'_ She looked at Ashley who was sipping down her drink and looked up at her.

"What's up?" Ashley asked her.

"Let's leave." Trish said, standing up.

"Wait! I want to stay for a while." Ashley pouted.

"Fine. But, if you see something not nice… don't run away and leave me." Trish rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley looked at her, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'll shut the fuck up." Trish shook her head.

Ashley looked around to see what Trish was talking about. _'What is she talking about? It's not John. It's not Randy. Damn it! What is she talking about? Damn it!'_ She was still looking around until she saw a figure. She saw Stacy Keibler eating Ice Cream. _'She's with someone… she's not with Randy… that's for sure.'_ She nodded at herself.

But, was shocked when she saw a man draped an arm on her shoulder. He was dressed in a casual shirt, pants and some shoes. That's how Randy dressed himself. But for Ashley, it was impossible for that man to be Randy Orton.

Then, the man pulled her into a kiss. When they broke it that was the time Ashley proved that it was Randy Keith Orton. Ashley dropped what she was holding. Her heart broke. Her soul crashed. It was like… she was thinking that it wasn't true. She was in another world. '_It's not true! This is not true! This will not be true! I hate this!'_ Ashley stood up.

"I told you not to run away." Trish stated.

"I need to go. Have something to do." Ashley said and finally, ran away.

She ran away, away from all people. She turned into directions she didn't even know. She just wanted to be away from all those people. Maybe in some point, Trish was right. Randy wasn't the one for her. But, she poured a lot of effort to love her. Why couldn't he appreciate it? She was there for him for all the time. And him, did he ever think that he wasn't there? Did he ever think about him saving from John? Ashley just screamed, knowing that she was alone in the place. Then, she was about to punch the wall in front of her but someone stopped her.

………………………………………

**Thanks for all those who reviewed! I love you all! Thanks! I would really want to acknowledge all of ya! So, here it is…**

**Wwechaingangbabe – I'm still in a writer's block. Then, school's tiring me like hell. So, here's the chapter for ya'll! Peace!**

**Veracruzortongal – it's not even a cliffie! Wahaha! Well… here's the chap! 'kay! Love ya! Peace!**

**MissPhilippinesSuperstar – yay! You reviewed!**

**Jasminesantanacena – thanks! Here's the update!**

**Nicole and Jessica – yah. I don't even know what happened to those people… haha! Peace peepz! Love ya'll! Here's the chap!**

**KLmkuMi – hey! That's mine! Lolx! Kiddin'! Oh well… you're being too hyper again… -sighs- Jed, whatever! Kiddin'! haha! Peace!**

**XRko-lil-princess-Collenx – here's the update! Thanks for the review… **

**Peace people! much love! muwackx!**


	5. Chapter 5

Note To Self

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

Chapter 5.

"Hurting yourself isn't the cure to your pain." He stated.

"Just go away! Leave me alone! It's what I want to do!" She screamed and struggled from him.

Sure, he let her go… but he cornered her.

"What do you want?" Ashley hissed at him.

"I want you to know about what's going on with the world."

"I already know it, okay? You don't have to wake me up!"

"You do? Then, break up with him right now."

"I just can't do that!"

"I thought you woke up."

"I can't do that because I love him! And fine! I'm going to break up with him. But, not now!"

"So, you're like saying that you're not going to break up with him."

"I am! Just… not now…"

"Okay. I'll wait for that time. But, I hope that it's not too late before your death."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's hurting you. He's breaking your heart. And soon, he's going to hurt you… physically."

"That's not Randy!"

"That's how he treated the others. Try to ask them."

Then, she looked down.

"Why are you being like this? I thought –"

"I hate you? No." He cut her. He knew that the time was wrong but she was the one who asked first.

"Then, why did you put me in this kind of hell?"

"I did. I know. That's why I want to apologize." He said, lifting her chin up. "It's never been too late, right?"

"John," she spoke his name. "It's not. I just don't know why you did it."

"I did it to get your attention." He whispered and now, he was the one who looked down.

"You didn't have to get any attention. You already got it. You did since that day you've stepped in that very ring."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's no one's fault 'cause I know I had my mistake too."

John looked at Ashley. She looked back at him just to see a confused look in his eyes.

"My mistake was that I didn't tell you what I feel about you." She breathed out.

"Whatever that feeling is…" He closed his eyes, "and I know that this is not the right time. But Ashley… I just really want to tell you… I love you. No matter what happens, I love you. You're my world. You make me complete. And when my father told me that I'm going to be in an arranged marriage with you, I'm just happy."

"You want to know what I feel about you?" She cupped his face, making him open his eyes again. "I love you too. But, we all know that this is not the right time. So, are you willing to wait?" She looked at him, deep in his eyes.

"I am. And always will be." He nodded.

"Thanks for catching me." She smiled.

"Anything just to make you smile." He smiled back, wiping the tears on her face.

Then, for the first time… she hugged him.

"Thank you for everything, John." Ashley whispered.

"I'm always here when you need me. Just a knock on the door or a call away." John whispered as well and kissed the top of her head.

'_At least, I took out a very big burden out of me. Now, the mission is to wait for her, help her and just sit down and relax until she'll break up with him.'_ He thought and smiled widely.

……………………………………………………………………

"Hey, babe." Randy snaked an arm her waist and kissed her neck.

She stiffened and moved away. "Hey…" She greeted but with a cold voice.

"What's up?" He asked, holding her hand.

"Uhmm… actually… I have something to do." Ashley said, getting her hands off from him and left.

"What's up with her?" Randy asked turning to one person he didn't know that would tell him the truth.

"I don't know" John shrugged.

………………………………………………………………………

"Ashley… wait." Randy said, catching her hand before she left his room.

"What?" Ashley asked, turning around to him.

"What are you up to? You seem to be so cold lately." He told her.

"Nothing. You don't care." She sighed.

"What do you mean I don't care?"

"You don't care about me at all, Randy. So, I'll better shut the fuck up."

"What is fuckin' up with you?"

"Just let me go!"

Randy's grip tightened. He won't let her go.

"Why are you like this? You think I don't care?"

"Why, Randy? DID YOU CARE AT ALL?" Now, she snapped.

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK I DIDN'T?"

"ALL THIS TIME, RANDY… YOU DID NOT!"

"Prove it!"

_Flashbacks_

"_Hey, Randy!" Ashley hopped in front of him and smiled._

"_Hey, babe." He smiled back but kept writing things on a notebook._

"_Hey, look! See what I've done to my hair! It has pink and black dye now." She smiled, looking at it._

_But when she looked up to see him, he wasn't there. Instead, he was on the bed, talking to someone._

"_Hey, babe… want to –" She wanted to go to some restaurants cause she was somewhat kind of hungry but he moved away._

"_Later, Ash. I'm talking to Vince." He said and left._

_End_

_Flashback again_

"_Angel…" She sobbed as he picked up the phone._

"_Baby?" He asked._

"_Randy… I really need to talk to you…" She said, tears flowing down on her cheeks._

"_Baby… I'm really sorry… But, I'm talking to my dad right now… Can't get you but I owe you one. I'll get back to you… 'Kay? Love you! Bye!" With that, he hung up._

'_I need you right now!' She screamed in her mind._

_End Again_

_Last Flashback_

"_Hey, angel." Ashley smiled at him, giving him a peck._

"_Hey, babe." Randy smiled back at him, pulling her beside him._

"_Want to go to Taco Bell. What do you think?" She grinned at him._

"_Sure." He laughed with it._

_So, they walked down the hall and to the elevator. As they walked in the lobby, Ashley waved to some of the superstars. Then, Trish walked to them._

"_Hey, Ash. You promised me and the other divas we're going to go shopping today, remember?" Trish looked at her._

"_Oh my. Trish." She looked at Randy and to Trish._

"_Sorry, Trisha. She's all mine today." Randy smirked at her._

"_Sorry, Trish." Ashley's face got crestfallen._

"_It's fine. We're coming with you when you're not **busy.**" Trish said, as she looked away from Randy._

"_Trish." Ashley whined._

"_Let's go." Randy said, pulling her._

_Ashley came with Randy with her heart broken. She couldn't take Trish angry with her. But, yeah… she needed some time with Randy. She knew that she needed some time with him._

_When they were going out of the door, Dave, Hunter and Flair went in and grabbed his arm._

"_Just the person we need." Hunter smirked._

"_What do you want?" Randy asked._

"_Nothing really. It's been a long time, Orton. Just want a chat." Flair told him._

_Randy looked at Ashley and to the guys._

"_Ashley, baby…" He breathed, "Forgive me. I'm going with them. But, I promise. I owe you one, Ash. Next time."_

_That was when Ashley's emotion broke. Tears quickly fell from her eyes and she ran away._

"_Aren't you going to chase her?" Dave asked her._

"_She's just too emotional. Let's leave her alone." Randy just shrugged, brushing it off._

_End of Flashbacks_

"You see? What do you think?" Ashley hissed at her.

Then, slap.

"There's just one thing you're not giving me. That's the reason why I'm doing all of this."

"Yeah! CHEATING ON ME!"

"YOU'RE NOT GIVING THE PLEASURE I FUCKIN' WANT THAT IS!"

"AND THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU CHEATED AND DIDN'T RETURN AAAAAALLLLL THE LOVE I'VE GIVEN YOU THROUGH ALL OF THIS!"

"WHO IN THIS FUCKIN' WORLD WANTS HIS GIRLDFRIEND TO BE VIRGIN ALL OF HER LIFE?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY FUCKIN' PAST SO, DON'T BULLSHIT ME, ORTON!"

Randy smirked. "I think I've got an idea." His voice softened and snaked his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked, getting nervous.

"From this day on, you're going to do everything I want you to do." He whispered to her and bit her earlobe.

"Randy… please… not this." Ashley cried.

"Shut it out, Ash. I know you want to be with me. So, if you really want to… then, make some love with me." He smirked widely, pushing her on the bed.

"No. Randy, don't do it. Please." Ashley begged him.

But, it was too late; he already ripped her top off.

………………………………………………………………

After that night, Ashley was just staring at the ceiling. Randy was already sleeping. She sobbed one last time and finally, got out of the room with her clothes on. She ran down the hall and knocked on one particular door.

"Who is that?" He asked, behind the door.

"It's… it's… Ash- Ashley." She choked on her own words.

Then, the door quickly opened. She swiftly pulled him into a hug, crying on his chest. John pulled them inside and sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked her as he broke the hug.

"He… he… John… he… ra… raped me." She stuttered it out. She couldn't even think of any word.

"What? What do you mean? You're making love, right?" John was confused.

"We never slept together." She looked down.

"So, what do you mean? Can you tell something? I think it's about your past."

_Flashback_

"_Ashley! No! Don't go out of your room!" Ashley heard her mother from downstairs._

_But, out of her confusion, she went out and saw her mother downstairs, struggling for her life. So, much her love for her mom, she went down to help her. But, she didn't get any of it. Instead, she and her mom… got raped. _

_Few months later, Ashley was still in trauma. And she just couldn't believe what was happening to the world. She got raped. Then, her mother was now in the stage 4 of breast cancer._

_Her mom was dying._

_And it broke her already._

_And when that time came, her mother passed. But, she held two promises for her mom._

"_I will get revenge for you, mom. And I will definitely not have sex until the man I will live with forever comes. I promise that to you. I love you. And I miss you." With that, Ashley's world hadn't been the same again._

_End of Flashback_

"Meaning, Sabrina isn't really your mother?" John asked her.

She nodded in reply, "My dad married her when I was 16 and Jamie was 13. My mom died when I was 11. It was just miserable."

"I'm sorry." He said, catching her into a hug.

"I'm the one who needs to be sorry." She sobbed.

"Randy's gonna pay for this shit." He whispered to her.

"Don't do anything, John. Please." She looked up at him.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I promise. I will break up with him anytime soon. Just don't do anything." She begged.

"Are you sure?" He made sure of her first.

"100 sure." She nodded, assuring the man who she knew was in love with her.

"If that is what you want." He nodded.

"Can I stay here?" She sniffed.

"Anytime." He nodded, giving her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." She smiled.

He nodded again and kissed her forehead.

………………………………………………………

After the house show, Randy was dragging Ashley again. But, Ashley had enough of it. So, she halted and that made Randy stopped as well.

"What are you doing?" Randy glared at her.

"I'm getting tired of this." She glared back.

"And where did you get the confidence?"

"From him. And it's not definitely your business."

"It's not, eh?" Then, he pinned her on the wall. "But I think this is." He smirked and started kissing her.

"STOP IT, RANDY! STOP!" She cried.

Then, she got a so damn hard slap.

"Just stop it. Please." She cried, quietly.

"You do what I want you to do." He told her, pressing her cheeks.

"NO! AND I DON'T WANT THIS! ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU! WE'RE DONE! WE'RE THROUGH –"

Then, another hand came across her cheeks.

"Fine. But, that's not until you make love with me for the last time."

Then, he pulled her into a very rough kiss.

"YOU FUCKIN' STOP THAT, ORTON!" Someone yelled and finally, got Ashley out of him.

Okies! here's the fun part people!

veracruzortongal - yah... randall's a bad bad bad b0y! can't believe he did that to Ashley! po0r Ashley! At least, there's John for her.. peace!

MissPhilippinesSuperstar - wawa nman xa... lalo na dito sa chap... ahehe.. thanks f0r the review!

nicole and jessica - Randy's an ass... he's a jerk... he's everything who's negative! he brought Ash's past! how dare him put her into her past again? we're all sad. ahehe... peace!

xanonymous.gurlx - thankies f0r the review! i h0pe ya liked this chap... ahehe..

kLmkuMi - haiii... yah.. bla bla bla... jed jed jed... thing is... i'm dead! whoa! it rhymes! ahehehe! l0lx! peace!

x0o, yeah... i've made this 'cuase i had an inspiration... haha! i'm n0t really into getting mah feelings out... but, i just need to do it... uhhmm... yah... the flashbacks, i didn't made it myself... it was what happened between me and one of my friend... it's n0t reallt necessary to say it all... s0, i'll STFU... haha... well, til here! l0ve yah, guys! R&R! mwackx! x0x0x, Mitch


	6. Chapter 6

Note To Self, I Need You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

Chapter 6.

Ashley and Randy both looked on their sides to see the Trish Stratus herself.

"You fuckin' stop that!" She screamed at him.

Randy let go of Ashley. Then, he looked at Trish.

"Why, Trisha? Wanna fuck me too?" He flashed his sexy smirk.

"You are one disgusting bitch." Trish hissed at him, pulling Ashley. "You're not going back to that whore." She told her and left the arena.

………………………………………………………

At the hotel, Trish was still holding Ashley. Her blood still boiling after what she just saw. They were walking… no Trish was actually stomping. Then, someone stopped the two.

"Trish, I've been looking for the both of you for ages." John told them.

"We're tired, John. We'll talk to you tomorrow." Trish forced herself to calm down.

"Why? What happened?" John looked at Ashley, seeing the very visible red mark on her cheek.

Trish didn't reply. She knew that John already noticed the red mark on Ashley's cheek.

"What happened to you?" John asked Ashley, lifting her chin up.

"Nothing." She sobbed, and this time, she was the one who dragged Trish.

'_Orton, you're definitely going for this shit.'_ John's blood boiled up.

………………………………………………………

That very next day, Trish left Ashley in their room, sleeping. She went downstairs to have a breakfast. Deep inside of her, she couldn't believe he did this kind of shit… _again_. Luckily, she saw John by the lobby. She went to him and smiled.

"Hey, Trish." John smiled back at her.

"Want to have a breakfast?" She offered.

"Sure. But, that is if you tell me what happened." He nodded.

"Ok." She nodded back.

So, they both walked out of the hotel. They wandered around the town, looking for a Starbucks. And when they did, they ordered their own food and finally got a booth.

"So…" John started.

Trish looked up at him. "He hurt her. He slapped her. He forced her to have sex." She breathed out. "I know that by now, you know what happened to Ashley's past."

John just nodded.

"And it hurts me to see it again. I'm hurt not only seeing Ashley's past again but also my past." She explained to him.

"Why? What is your past? I don't mean to be someone though. Tell me if you want to. But, if I'm out of the line, don't bother." He shrugged.

"Randy and I had a relationship. We both were happy. That was until we've been busy in our careers. We occasionally have sex. But, there came a time when we were actually not having it. He snapped. I don't know why…

_Flashback_

"_Why am I mad? You're asking me why am I mad?" Randy snapped in front of her._

_Trish was already crying. It was the first time she saw Randy like this._

"_I'm mad because you're nothing but a useless crap!" He told Trish._

_That was the time Trish got mad. "HOW DID I BECOME A USELESS CRAP? HUH? WHEN?"_

"_Since that time you were so busy. Then, you don't have time for me."_

"_I AM THE ONE WHO DID NOT HAVE TIME? WHAT IF I TELL YOU THAT I'M GETTING YOUR FUCKIN' ATTENTION BUT YOU JUST CAN'T SEE IT?"_

"_Then, let me see it now." _

"_HOW DARE YOU, ORTON?"_

"_C'mon… I know you want it!" Randy pushed her on the bed._

"_Stop it, Randy!" Trish tried to push him._

_But, she stopped when her face got connected in his hand. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he hurt her. She pushed him once again._

"_I'm leaving." She then ran away._

_End of flashback_

"I can't believe that Ashley's having the feeling that I got from Randy." Trish sobbed.

John pulled her into a hug. "Who else?"

"Maria. Candice. Even Christy!" She cried.

"Ssshhh… stop it. He doesn't deserve any of you. Stop it. Stop crying." He told her.

Trish looked up to him. "I'll do anything just to hook you up with Ashley. But, promise me something."

"What?" He asked her.

"Don't ever hurt her." She warned.

"You know I could never hurt her." John assured Trish.

"Good." Trish nodded.

…………………………………………………………

Few weeks had passed. Trish had forbidden Ashley to see Randy. Ashley, well… she just did it. And, she didn't want to see him also. She even broke up with him completely. She wrote him a letter saying that she wouldn't forget him and he would be always remembered by what he did. Also, she confessed what was happening. She told him that she was included in an arranged marriage with John. She didn't receive a reply. And, she was glad with that. At least, she knew that he forgot her… or maybe.

Meanwhile, Trish had set a date for the both of them. Trish had already told John. And now, it was time for John to do the work.

He was walking down the hallway from his room when he saw Ashley got out of her room.

"Hey, Ash." He greeted her.

"Oh… hey, John!" Ashley greeted back.

John sighed. Then, he breathed deeply. "Uhmm… Ash?"

"Yes?" Ashley looked at him.

"Can we… uhmm… can I… take you out tonight?" He asked nervously with his hands on his pocket.

Ashley smiled. "Of course! I would really love to." She nodded excitedly.

"Cool." He smiled.

"So, where are you going?" She asked when they started walking.

"Uhmm… actually, I'm heading down to meet up Jericho and Angle." He told her.

"Cool. Trish called me earlier and she said that most of the superstars are at the gym." She smiled at him.

"So, we're heading there." John nodded.

And, Ashley simply laughed about. _'Damn! She laughed! For the first time since that jerk made her miserable… I heard her laughter again.'_ He smiled with that thought.

…………………………………………………………………………

Trish and Ashley were walking in the mall and just talking about everything that was happening in their lives.

"So, I heard John asked you out." Trish smirked at her.

"How did you know?" Ashley looked at her questioningly.

Trish's smirk then turned to a very wide grin. "I have my resources. Ok. Closed topic. Now, we need to find you a dress." She pulled Ashley into a store and picked a dress for her.

So, they both started to find a dress. Ashley didn't want it to be so formal but Trish insisted. After few minutes of looking for a perfect dress, Trish grinned and made her try it. So, she did.

Minutes and minutes, they looked for a dress. Ashley was absent-mindedly looking for a dress.

She wanted it to be a special night but not to elegant. She just wanted it casual. Well, that was opposite on what Trish had in mind. She wanted it to be so special because she's the one hooking them up. And to see them together, she'd be the happiest girl alive. Not only that Ashley was now out of Randy's life but also Ashley would be in the hands of a good man, John Cena.

"I found one!" Trish exclaimed, going to Ashley. "Now, try it." She told her.

Ashley laughed at her, took the dress and went to a changing room to try the dress. After that, she went out for Trish to see it. Trish smiled widely, knowing that she did a great job.

"Perfect. Now, pull it off… we'll going to buy it." Trish ordered.

So, Ashley did what she was told.

………………………………………………………………………………

After hours of shopping, they both decided to go back to the hotel. Not that Trish was tired, but she wanted to prepare Ashley up for the date. Well, as they got in their hotel room, Trish ordered Ashley to have a quick shower.

"Quick?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Now, go." Trish nodded.

"As you say so." Ashley rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

After few minutes, Ashley went out of the bathroom. She let her best friend do her thing on her. She just warned Trish to not make her looking like a slut. Of course, Trish just laughed about it.

"Okay! Done!" Trish exclaimed.

Ashley stood up, went to the bathroom and looked at herself on the mirror. Yeah! She was damn gorgeous. Her smile got wider when she heard a knock on the door. Trish opened it to see John.

"She's gorgeous!" Trish whispered to him.

"I owe you one, girl." John told her.

"What are friends are for?" She smiled. "I'll get her." She nodded.

"I'm already here." Ashley smiled at John.

Trish turned around and saw Ashley. "She's here." She nodded again. "I'm going now. You two have fun." She added, pushing Ashley out and closed the door.

"You look gorgeous." John said, eyeing her.

She was wearing the red dress Trish had bought for her. It was satin, had a black belt on the bodice and it flowed down to her knees. She wore her black stilettos for the match. Trish put her hair in a half ponytail and few locks her curled beside her face. Trish also put a light make-up. It was just some blush on and gloss.

Ashley smiled at him. "So as you."

John was simply wearing a black ensemble. Ashley noticed that it was the first time she saw John wearing that kind of outfit. Usually, he would wear casual clothes, shirt, short pants and sneakers. But, that night was different. It was like the different John Cena.

"Ready?" He asked, offering an arm.

"As always." She smiled, clinging on his arms as they walked.

……………………………………………………………

John and Ashley walked on a garden Trish had prepared for them. Of course, there was the usual romantic theme on it. There were red rose petals around, a table for two and it was a candle lit dinner. John offered a seat, making Ashley thank him about it.

As they were eating, John asked more about her. He had heard her on his father but not that much. So, it was more like of a date and getting to know each other.

"So, tell me about it. You said that you'd get a revenge for your mom. Did you get it?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"How?" He got interested.

"My uncles. We have our resources." She smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?"

"What?"

"Our fathers' businesses are in the underground world. How can you not know?"

"And so?"

"We're making big here. We have our competitors. Your dad and my dad are business partners. And if someone screw us up, my uncles are there for back up."

"Meaning?"

"My uncles run so many agencies of assassins around the world. Our business has an international something…"

"Wow! This is the only time I knew that."

"You don't know anything about the business our fathers are sharing?"

"No." He shook his head.

"For the love of god, John." Ashley just laughed about it. "They had us in an arranged marriage because of that."

"Dad only told me that I'm getting an arranged marriage with you. I didn't even ask anything why, how and what." He shrugged.

"Well, those are our fathers. They are big." Ashley said, thinking about the money they were making.

"Ok… so about the agencies something. That's how you got your revenge?"

"Yeah. My Uncle Tim trained me. And I went to Tokyo just to hunt those fuckin' Japanese." She seethed, remembering the faces of those who raped them.

"Why did they even had the guts to do that to you and your mother?"

"It's because dad made something that made them mad."

"So, you've killed them?"

"Yeah. When I was 19."

"Brutal."

"It was worth it." She shrugged.

"I guess." He just nodded.

Ashley leaned back on the back of her chair as she ended her meal. "Tell me about you, John." She looked at him, knowing that he hadn't told anything.

"What? What am I going to say?" He looked back.

"Anything." She shrugged.

"You can ask anything."

"What about your love life?" She smiled.

He laughed a bit. "What about it?"

"They told me that your were a jackass back in high school." She smirked.

"That was high school."

"How bout now?"

"I changed. No, prolly' someone changed me."

"May I know who is she?"

"Torrie." He nodded.

"As in Torrie Wilson?" Ashley asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"Then? What happened? She's married with that Billy Kidman guy, right?"

"That's prolly' the main reason why she's not with me right now."

"She cheated?"

"Most likely."

"Then?"

"So, after that, I just did whatever I want. That was the time I won the US Championship."

"And then?"

"Time just flowed by. Well, I won the WWE Championship by determination though. So, don't think I used her for that. I already moved on. And also, that was the time where I got drafted to Raw and met someone."

"Who?"

"You." He said, looking at her straight in her eyes.

"Did I ruin your life?" She asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"No. Actually, when Torrie left, I was really crashed. Then, you came. You completed me." He explained.

"I did? After what I said and did to you, you'll tell me now that I complete you?" She asked, not believing it.

"Believe it or not. You did." He nodded.

"Thanks. I mean… it's a nice feeling that I knew that I made someone somewhat special." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile, then… handing something to her. She took it, opening the little locket. Then, she looked up to him.

"Where did you get this?" Ashley asked, shocked.

"When I was unpacking my things, I saw that in one of the drawers. So, I opened it and I saw the picture. I already knew it was yours." John replied.

"Actually, it's not really mine." She sighed.

He looked up to her, confused.

"It's my mom's." She nodded weakly.

"Sorry." He said, holding her hand.

"No need." She shook her head, smiling a bit. "I've already accepted what happened." She added.

"So, are you even enjoying the night?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

"Why?"

"Well, who wouldn't enjoy a dinner date? Hello! I'm with John Cena! One of the hottest superstars in the WWE just taken me out for a dinner."

"Wow! Thanks."

"You're thanking me?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm the one who needs to thank you."

"No problem."

"You are telling me that there's no problem with that? You've done a lot, John."

"I don't mind."

"Why?"

"Want to know?"

"Yup!"

"Then, let's get out of here." He smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the awaiting limo outside.

"Where are we going?" Ashley laughed.

"We'll go back to the hotel. You go up to your room and get in your bathing suit. I'll be waiting at the swimming pool. Is that fine?" John explained.

"Of course!" She smiled, giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

…………………………………………………………

Ashley looked at herself again at the mirror, smiling. She was wearing her yellow 2-piece bathing suit and it looked perfect at her. She put her robe on, preparing to go to the swimming pool.

She bid goodbye to Trish and Dave, who was currently making out on the couch.  
Ashley just rolled her eyes. _'You got to be kidding me.'_ She laughed.

"Oh, Ash?" Trish called her.

"Yep?" She asked, still holding the knob but not turning around.

"Dave and I might use the room for the night. Mind if you stay with John?" Trish grinned at Dave.

"Sure. I don't mind at all." She just shrugged and got out.

She was actually hopping her way to the elevator. She was thinking on what could happen between her and John that night. She smiled when she imagined them making out. _'That'll be so damn effin' hot!'_ She laughed.

But, her thoughts were interrupted when someone held her waist and put her inside of a room.

…………………………………

**Ok… you guys! Please forgive me! I've just been out 'cause of some difficulties. But hey! Excuses are never been excuses. So, yeah! Real sorry. Peace! So, let's go to somewhere else!**

**hAde - thanks f0r the l0vely message! haha! dunn0 what t0 say! but, thanks x0o effin' much! d0n't w0rry... s0nny will take care of his hair... s0on! haha!**

**Only for Never - thanks 'b0ut that! here's the update! mwackx!**

**xanonymous.girlx - haha! i just want you to kn0w that this is an0ther cliffy... but... i have reas0ns! haha! let's be at peace, girl!**

**wwechaingangbabe - the flashbacks... were... uhmm... a bit pers0nal, i think.. x0o better n0t talk 'b0ut it... oh well... here's the update f0r ya! mwahugzs!**

**kLmkuMi - g0sh! i think, i g0t ya'll with that cliffy! u all thought it was j0hn! haha! laughs hard and rolls on the fl0or i can't believe it! haha! well, ya'll are wrong.. it was Trish.. haha!**

**nicole and jessica - haha! well, it is getting good? thanks! i really mean that! ahehe... and well, randy d0es fit the bad boy attitude... he's one.. haha! well, here it is!**

**veracruzortongal - here's the update, l0vely! i h0pe ya still read this... cuz this people will suffer until you're not reviewing.. haha! well... h0pe, ya like it.. peace! salutes**


	7. Chapter 7

No Chance In Hell

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Randy!" Ashley's eyes widened as soon as she saw Randy on top of her.

"You thought we're already through? I guess you thought wrong." He simply smirked at her.

Ashley tried to struggle. But, his grip and his weight were too much. Then, she started screaming.

"Help! Somebody!" She cried.

"You fuckin' stop!" He yelled, slapping her hard.

She continued to cry. She didn't want to be there. And she had to go to John.

As she was struggling, her phone in her hand unlocked its keypad. She was pushing the buttons, and one of those was the number 3. It was John's number in the speed dialing.

Meanwhile, John was already in the Jacuzzi. He was waiting for her. Well, he knew it'd be a good night. The 2 of them in the pool, making out… he smiled. His daydreaming was distracted when he heard his phone rang. So, he took it and looked at the caller ID. _'Ashley?'_ He thought while answering.

"Hello?"

"_No! Randy! Please, Stop!"_ He heard Ashley cried, making him shocked.

"Ashley? What's happening?" He asked, getting out of the Jacuzzi.

"_You think we're done? No. Why? Simple… we hadn't done what I want yet."_ That was Randy's voice.

"Ashley!!! Where are you?" John asked and walked himself to the elevator.

"_No, Randy! Can't you just stop? Please! Forget about us." _She cried.

When he already got in their floor, he stomped his way to Ashley and Trish's room. He banged the door, knowing that it was locked. Few seconds later, Trish opened the door to see John's face red.

"John? What happened?" Trish asked, knowing that something was wrong.

"Where's Ashley?" He asked, his fists clenching.

"I don't know. You're with her." Trish shrugged.

"Who is that – John? What made you come here?" Dave asked.

"Ashley. She's missing! She's with Orton!" He yelled.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" They heard a very loud scream from the other room.

So, John ran there. He didn't bother to knock, but he burst in, crashing the door open. He didn't bother to do anything else. He ran to Randy and tackled him. He punched him like that. He didn't want to stop. He simply wanted Randy to not see the sun shining again.

Trish ran inside and looked at the chaos. Then, she saw Ashley. She ran there, pulling her into a hug.

"You bitch!" John seethed.

But, Randy, being a wrestler as well, knew how to fight. He rolled up so John was underneath him. He started to hit him hard.

"Dave! Can't you help them?" Trish shouted at Dave.

So, Dave ran to the two and pulled back Randy. But John had no security at all. So, he tackled them down. Few wrestlers came, cause of Ashley's scream earlier.

"Holy shit." Chris said, pulling John away.

"You let me go!" John screamed.

"Hey, hey! You two cut it out!" Hunter came in, pulling John back.

"That bitch! Oh, you motherfucker!" John yelled at Randy.

"Why? What do you think yourself, jackass?" Randy snapped.

"So, who's the jackass now? I'm not the one raping a girl for pleasure!" John retorted.

"What the fuck?" Carlito asked… shocked by what John had just said.

"You don't have to care about us, Cena. You're going in somebody's business!" Randy told his former best friend.

"Why? Ashley broke up with your for weeks now. So, what's up with taking her and raping her? You know she doesn't want to do it!"

"I'm not raping her!"

"You're forcing her to have sex, bitch!"

"So? We're together –"

"Bullshit! No, you're not!"

"Ashley…" Randy looked at her and started to walk towards her.

"No, you won't come near her." John seethed, attacking him once again.

"What's up with the chaos here?" Shawn finally came to the room as the others took the two away from each other.

"Just stop!" Ashley cried. "The both of you! Stop!" She stood up and went to Randy.

"I hate you." She seethed, then her hand slapping his cheek.

Randy was about to get her when Dave and Hunter held him back.

Ashley ran but Shawn caught her.

"You're gonna attack this young lady, Randall?" Shawn asked him.

"She slapped me!" Randy reasoned.

"Why in the blue hell can she not slap you? After everything you've done to her!" John yelled.

"You're one damn pathetic disgusting bitch." Shawn said, shaking his head in pity to Randy.

Then, he pulled Ashley out of the room.

"Are you okay, Ashley?" He asked.

"Thanks, Shawn. I really mean it." She smiled, wiping her tears away.

"No problem." He smiled back, patting her shoulder. "If that Randy guy disturbed you again, I'm just one call away, 'kay?" He added.

"You're really cool, Shawn." She sniffed.

"Oh, here comes your knight in a shining armor." He looked besides them to see John.

"Thanks a lot again." She flashed him a very thankful smile.

Shawn left and John went to her. She quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Can't believe he ruined our night." She cried.

He kissed the top of her head. "Hush, baby. It's fine. There's still many time." He told her.

"Thanks, John… for everything." She looked up at him.

"I know you're tired. Want to go to bed?" He asked while wiping her tears away.

She nodded. The both of them walked to his room, knowing that Trish and Dave would be in her room.

"You need some clothes." John told her.

"Can I borrow maybe… a shirt?" Ashley grinned.

"Sure. Suit yourself. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." He said, getting in the bathroom.

Ashley looked for a shirt in his luggage and got one Chaingang Soldier shirt. She put it on, sighing. She just couldn't believe what happened few moments ago. Randy came back to haunt her. Why couldn't he let go? He had Stacy!!! And Ashley already accepted that! What did he want? A threesome? And she just couldn't think of anything. Randy already did everything! He ruined her life.

She looked everywhere around the room. Then, something caught her eyes. She took it. _'iPod! Nice thing he has this. Oh well, what could we do? He's a music geek too.'_ She smiled and turned it on. Ashley looked at the folders and she picked the 'Others' section. She played it randomly. Her jaw dropped when she heard the song playing.

Meanwhile, while John was already putting on his clothes, he heard his iPod played. And damn that song! _'She played that song! That's one hell of a song! Gaaaahh!!'_ He thought but knew that he couldn't stop her. So, he got out of the bathroom and entered the room. There was Ashley, lying in the bed, swaying her head onto the beat.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together _

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime (Call you up)  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind (Ease my mind)  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine (Very fine)  
So happy together (together)

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life x2

About my life (Yeah!)

Call you up  
Ease my mind, Ease my mind, Ease my mind!

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life x2

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba

So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So how is the weather? (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)  
So happy together (Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba)

'_If you would just be with me… all of us would be happy together.'_ John thought after the song ended. Ashley saw him. He was way to serious. So, she sat up and looked at him.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"About?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For everything that had happened tonight." She sighed.

"I'm mad at Orton. No one could change that. He just ruined everything." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Ashley cupped his cheeks. "As you said… it was fine."

"He goddamn ruined everything! It's me and you!" He burst out, standing.

She got up and walked toward him.

"Why don't we just see a movie and some snacks? It'll still be you and me, right?" She suggested.

John looked at her. "After all that has happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am, John. So, call the room service 'cause I am bored like hell." Ashley nodded.

"As you say so, beautiful." John smiled.

She smirked and so, they waited for the room service to come. John ordered The Grudge and some chips and soda. They both cuddled on the bed, watching the movie. As they were eating, Ashley was clinging in John's arm, ready to shut her eyes on what'd happen on the movie. John just laughed about it. Ashley was too cute.

"Boo!" John suddenly burst out, making Ashley shriek.

John laughed hard.

"You're so mean!" Ashley whined, pouting.

"Just kiddin'!" John smiled, pulling her back to him. "You're too serious about the movie."

"How couldn't I? It's getting scary!" She defended.

"Okay! C'mere." He said, letting Ashley lean on his broad shoulder. "Better?"

"You're the best, Cena." She smirked and they continued watching.

* * *

That very next day, John and Ashley went out of his room, laughing. Walking to the elevator, they saw Dave and Trish. Ashley walked to Trish and smiled.

"You mind if your will give me the details?" Trish asked with a very nice-looking smug face.

"Shut up! Nothing happened. Seriously." Ashley whispered.

"I don't believe." The other girl shook her head.

"Fine. Then, don't believe." She simply smirked.

Ashley walked ahead, leaving her friend. Trish was jus really curious so she walked up to her.

"I heard a shriek last night." Trish told her.

"We were watching The Grudge. I shrieked because he scared me." Ashley laughed.

Dave went to the both of them, John behind him. "So, are you two lovely ladies have any plans for breakfast?" He asked.

"Of course, Mister Gentleman." Trish smiled, kissing him.

Ashley walked to John and smiled. "C'mon! I'm hungry." She smiled.

John pulled her by his side and ruffled her hair, both of them were laughing.

* * *

nicole and jessica - yah.. ya kn0w? i realli had you all guys... haha! well, here's the update! enj0y and review!

MissPhilippineSuperStar - anu nga buh nangyari? wahahaha! r&r!

veracruzortongal - heya, gal! we haven't chatted for awhile, eh? and... ahmishya!!! well, have mercy to th0se pe0ple, hun! wahahah! u're evil... haha!! peace!

xanonymous.girlx - haha! here's the update! mwackx!

xo cena babe ox - it's randall! yay!!! wahaha! and yea! john and ashley are the number 1 pairing! the best! aiite? will they realli h0ok up? hmm... let's just wait for the chapters that will come! kk? l0ve l0ts!

wwechaingangbabe - it's randall. i guess i've answered your questi0ns, aiite? well,, have fun! peace!

hade - yay! u're g0ing t0 read mah fic!!! thankiexz! ahm realli x0wi if u've been f0rced to read s0me crap. well, u said it was beautiful. thank you! i appreciated that! o0hh,, ab0ut the chars? i kn0w ya kn0w them! u have a fav pairing, aiite? muwahahaha!! and i'm just x0o inspired to the stories i'm writing... wahaha! and f0otball is j0hn's sec0nd fav sp0rt. i guess. ya0i r0ckzx, mah l0ve! i kn0w. haha! i'd rather n0t say the pairings 'cause there's a lil missy there... or rather i'd say there's a l0t of pe0ple wh0 hate the pairing! muwahahaha! and you'll be my lawyer to Judge?! uh huh? kk? til' here!

thanks f0r all th0se wh0 reviewed, pe0ple! l0ve l0ts! x0x0x0x0xxxx, mitch.


	8. Chapter 8

Note To Self, I Miss You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

* * *

Chapter 8.

"I look shit. I'm going to the restroom." Ashley said, standing up.

"What are you going to order?" John asked.

"I trust Trish. She'll order for me… right?" She grinned at Trish.

Trish smirked and nodded." Yeah. Fine."

So, Ashley left. They just got finished hitting up the gym and was out for lunch. Ashley and John went with them, knowing that it was Dave's treat. She got in the restroom and went in front of the mirror. She started fixing herself. She applied her powder and combed her hair. When she was putting her make-up kit in her bag, the door opened. She glanced on it. She saw Stacy.

Stacy went in. She actually stood beside Ashley.

"Hey," Stacy greeted.

"'Sup, Stace?" Ashley smiled.

"Nothing much… except of you being a slut." The other girl snickered.

"What did you just say?" She growled.

"Don't pretend that you're not. You're still sticking to Randy and now, you're being with John." Stacy simply sneered.

"Randy's the whore, honey. If you don't know."

"How—"

"Oh! Damn! Of course, you don't know? You're dumb, right?"

"You did not say that!"

"Oh, I just did!"

Stacy gaped, her jaw dropped. Then, she held Ashley's face, pressing it together.

"You see, Ashley, Randy's not done with you. And now, you just started with me." She seethed.

Ashley slapped Stacy's hand away.

"I don't care, Stacy. Randy's not done? Okay, fine. Let's see what John can do to him. And you? What're you going to do? Gonna fuck me also? I don't care! If you both want me in a threesome, I can't. I'm too good to be with the both of you. And one more thing, Stace…" Ashley leaned on her, "If you want some, come get some." With that, Ashley took her purse and walked out.

'_I can't fuckin' believe this. But, fine. Whatever.'_ Ashley thought, walking up to their table. She sat down, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" John asked, noticing the frown in Ashley's face.

"Them." She replied, looking at Randy and Stacy's table. "What the fuck? After all what she had said, she's gonna cry?" Ashley looked at Stacy with an 'I-don't-believe-this' look.

"Why? What happened?" Trish asked.

So, as they were eating, Ashley talked about the restroom incident. Trish had made some comments and she was just totally pissed. She almost stood up to attack the girl. But, Dave pulled her down.

"Don't do it." Dave told her.

"But, she's a bitch!" Trish retorted.

"She's not worth it, Trish." John told her.

Ashley nodded. "John's right, Trish."

"She's making a scene here, Ashley." Trish looked at Ashley.

Ashley smirked. "Oh, she thinks that she's the scene queen? Let's just see about that."

"What are you going to do?" Dave asked.

"I don't know." Ashley shrugged.

The four of them continued to eat. Trish was really pissed with Stacy. And John, deep inside, was pissed like hell with Randy. Few weeks had passed since that 'raping' thing incident. And now, he and his little whore were bothering Ashley again. What the fuck? Couldn't Randy Orton leave Ashley alone? For sure, he didn't love her. Damn! He even cheated a lot of times. And John was getting furious, remembering that day when Randy told him that he and Ashley were dating. _'I'll get you anytime soon, Orton.'_ That was all John could think of.

When Trish already wanted to go, Ashley said that she'd be going to the restroom again. And she did. But when she's walking in the middle of the restaurant, she felt a strong hand grabbed her arm. Quickly, she knew it was Randy. So, she turned around. And in a swift, her leg was up in between Randy's leg.

They heard some 'oohs' from the people who were watching them. Of course, Trish, Dave and John saw that. Trish giggled, Dave pressed his palm on his forehead and John simply smirked. _'That was fabulous!'_ Trish and John thought simultaneously.

So, Ashley went to the restroom. After few minutes, she got out, seeing Randy in their table. His face was in pain. _'What now?' _She smirked at them. And when she went back to their table, John ruffled her hair, got a high-five with Dave and Trish hugged her.

"So, who's the scene queen now?" Ashley batted her eyelashes.

"It'll always be you, girl!" Trish giggled.

She smirked again. She was satisfied by what she had done. If she could do that to Randy, what more could she do to Stacy?

* * *

"No. You need to take the top of and replace it with another one." Ashley suggested to Trish as they were gone for shopping.

"But, it fits." Trish said, looking at the outfit.

"It does not! Blue and yellow don't fit! Look at you! You look like one of those characters in Finding Nemo." Ashley debated.

"I don't!" Trish told her.

"Then, make the blue a white one." Her best friend told her, handing the white skirt.

"Thanks." Trish smiled at her and went back to the room.

Being in a room with the bitches of the bitches was a pain in Ashley's ass. Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson and Victoria were 3 of them. And she just hated them with such passion. She simply wanted to beat the hell out of them!

That time, Ashley was getting ready to go back to the hotel. The night was over. And she's simply glad about it. As she was putting her shoes on, the three devils were eyeing her and giggling. _'Sure! They are making fun of me. Again. Damn it!'_ She just rolled her eyes and sighed. She waited for Trish in boredom when she saw shadow over her. She looked up and saw Torrie with her arms crossed on her chest.

"What do you want, Wilson?" Ashley seethed.

"I've heard a rumor that you and John are going out. Is that true?" Torrie asked.

"No. So, just leave the hell out. And it's not your business." She replied coldly.

"Oh, so it's true. Stacy is telling us the truth." Candice commented.

"Whatever that whore had told you, it's up to you if you'll believe her or not." Ashley said, standing up and got her bag.

"We're still talking to you." Torrie said, pushing her back down on the couch.

Ashley's jaw dropped and she gaped at Torrie. She stood up, pushing Torrie on the shoulder. Torrie had the same expression.

"You started the shit, bitch." Ashley said, walking past them.

But then, Torrie caught Ashley's arm and she turned around. Just when she did, a hand slapped her cheek. Ashley remained her position with her head turned sideways. The girls in the room were all shocked. But, Trish hurried to them when Ashley punched Torrie right on the nose.

"Cut it out, Ash." Torrie whispered to her.

"You know what? You're just jealous, Massaro. And you're angry because you don't have a boyfriend! But hey, what do you call you and John? Oh, she's just being a slut, right?" Torrie snapped.

Ashley was about to attack when Mickie and Trish held her back.

"Oh, speaking of John… he doesn't like you. Yeah. He does _not_. You here me, huh? He's just using you. I don't know why you. It could've been me. Oh! Wait! According to the news I've heard, he hasn't still got over me yet. Am I right? So, maybe… he's just using you so he could forget me. Don't worry, Massaro, he could never fuck a slut like you."

That's it. Ashley could not hold long anymore. She softened. Tears started to surround her eyes. Torrie's words were just too much. So, she just slid her hands from Trish and Mickie's grip and ran away. She ran away, feeling that it was the end of the world. But, it was… wasn't it?

She ran so far away that she didn't even know where in the hell she was. She just couldn't take it. She knew that John was true to his words. She knew that John was a good man. And she knew that John could never do that to her.

She sat down on one of the benches she saw. She realized that she got in the park. And it's just the perfect place to cry on. She put her legs up and hugged it. She felt alone, real alone. And she feared it. She feared it a long time ago. She hated it when she's alone just like that. It was never happy. But hey, who said that she's happy?

_Flashback_

_Ashley sat down in her house alone. She pulled her 'samurai' and got a cloth. She wiped the blood off from the samurai and put it back in its holder again. She placed it on the floor. Then, she stared on the food in front of her._

"_Mom, I hope I did the right thing. I hope you understand 'cause all of this is for you. Never thought that all of the things are going to be like this. I hope you're still here. I hope you see my revenge for you." She said coldly._

"_How was it?" Her uncle asked._

"_Never been better." She replied, standing up and went to her room._

_**ALONE.**_

_End_

Then, the rain started pouring. She didn't even care. She just stayed there. Until that time… she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up 'cause of the sunrays that hit her face. Her eyes squinted because of the light. She wasn't in the park anymore. She was in more like a room. So, she sat up and saw that it was John's room.

Exactly, John went out of the bathroom and saw Ashley already up.

"So, you're up." He said.

Ashley looked at him.

"What am I doing here?" She asked coldly.

"Trish said that you ran away. She called me and I looked for you." He sat beside her and touched her forehead. "Glad that your fever lowered. You're so hot last night. What made you stay there under the rain?"

"You don't care. I need to go." She said, getting her shoes.

"And you seem to be so cold." He added, holding her arm.

She turned to him with an evil glare. "You're just using me, right?"

"Using for what?" He asked.

"Don't deny it, Cena. Torrie told me everything about you." She seethed.

"What did she said about me?" He asked again.

"She said that you're not over her yet. And that you're just using me so you can forget about her and you will leave me anytime soon."

"Bullshit."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Why would you believe her? I told you that I'm over her, remember?"

"She could tell the truth!"

"She's just using my name so she could hurt you!"

"Why did you say so?"

"It's because she knew that you're a strong girl! That you won't give up. And she's just jealous of that. And I can never use you."

"I don't believe."

"What should I do?"

"Prove it."

And with that, John held her neck and leaned in for a kiss. But then, he remembered. She didn't want to be forced. So, he stopped.

"I thought you're going to prove it. Then, do it." She whispered.

He pulled her in a kiss. Just the thing he wanted a long time ago. He mentally smiled when Ashley cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss. It was a steamy, passionate kiss. That time John brushed his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gladly responded and moved closer to him.

Few seconds later, both broke the kiss, gasping for air. Both smiled at each other.

"I guess Torrie's lying." She smirked.

"Told you she was." He simply smiled.

"And I must go now." She said, slipping her shoes on.

He let her go but held her hand again.

"Our parents want us to go home in Thanksgiving." He informed her.

"Okay." She nodded and finally left.

* * *

**Okay! First of all, I'm sorry for this chapter. It's very non-sense… I know. My fault. I can't think of any. But don't worry! The next chapter would be fun… with a little cliffhanger… haha!! Let's just see about that!! Peace!!! **

**reviews!!!!!**

**FreakofNature21 – OMG!! New review!! Yay!! Thank you so much for the reviews!! I heart you!! –hugs- Okay… about the arranged marriage thing… I will definitely be into it if it's John or Randy… or Sonny Moore or Gerard Way or just th0se h0t guys out there! Muwahahah!! Kiddin'!!! Thanks again!!! **

**xo cena babe ox – the last sentence was shweet! Haha. Hook 'em up? Hmm… -smirks- we'll see about that!! Haha!**

**kLmkuMi - -sings- s0 happi together!! Haha!! Well,, Imma miss ya!! Reviews here first before you go to the province… als0 tell Lawrence I said hi! Mmkay? Love lots!! Take care!! **

**nicole and jessica – Heya!!! Thanks f0r the sweet review!! Here's the update! Muwackx!**

**MissPhilippineSuperStar – Here's what happened next! And thanks… at least, I made you 'kilig'… hehe!!**

**xanonymous.girlx – it's n0 pr0b f0r me!!! At least you reviewed! Aiite? Thanks f0r the review by the way!**

**sweetcandyfun – Yay!!! Another review! Thanks!! I'm really glad you like my story! Don't worry, you guys! The next chapters will be a lot better!!! I promise!! Mmmkay? Peace!! Mwackx!!!**

**Okay… so, there was a really big mistake in Chapter 4. It was this sentence,**

**After Ashley told Trish the whole story on what happened to her break, Trish was just smiling. She knew that Randy wasn't the perfect one for Ashley. And it just happened that _John was paired up with John._**

**I know! I was a bit clumsy and mad that time… I was… I dunno! So, for all of you… here's the right thing…**

**After Ashley told Trish the whole story on what happened to her break, Trish was just smiling. She knew that Randy wasn't the perfect one for Ashley. And it just happened that _Ashley was paired up with John._**

**Mmkay? Thanks for reading! Love you all!!! Mwackx!! x0x0x0xxx,,, Mitch…**


	9. Chapter 9

Note To Self, I Miss You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

………………………………………………………

Chapter 9.

"Well, I guess we're out for Thanksgiving." Ashley sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"You two are going to be nice with each other, am I right?" Trish asked.

"Probably." The other blonde shrugged.

"Hook up with him!" The Canadian exclaimed.

"What? Are you kidding me, Trish?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I mean… you can see the connection. He's just waiting for you, really." Trish nodded.

"How about you and Dave? Are you going to stay with him?" Ashley did change the subject.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Since you changed the subject, fine. Yes. Dave and I are going to stay at his house… with his kids." She just nodded.

"Cool! Have you met them already?"

"Yeah."

"Do they like you?"

"They're not really bad. And they're nice."

"Ohh! Someone's got to be a mom."

"I would love to, you know. And all of them are just sweet."

"Aaww! At least, you don't have to be like Sabrina."

"Shut up! Those kids are so not like you. They love me."

"Yeah. And they don't fight with their parents." Dave suddenly got out of the bathroom all dressed up.

"I'm not like that!" Ashley pouted.

"You are." Trish nodded, giggling. "And you might want to leave now. It's already 10 and your flight is on 12." She added.

"Oh well, this'll be a hard time dealing with Sabrina and Phillip again." Ashley said, standing up and got her bags.

"You need some help?" Dave asked.

Exactly, there was a knock.

"Guess not. That could be John." Ashley said and made her way to the door.

John smiled at her. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" She nodded.

"Great." He nodded back and got her bags.

"I'll call you, Trish!" Ashley yelled and finally closed the door.

……………………………………………………

On the plane, Ashley was just feeling so bored. She was listening to her iPod and couldn't think of anything to do. John, on her side, was just simply looking out the window. And it fuckin' sucks. For Ashley, that was. She yawned widely and leaned back on her chair.

"You can rest your head on my shoulder anytime." John told her.

She was rather shocked. _'Wow! That was sweet.'_ She thought and smiled. Ashley looked at John and got a very nice idea. She clung her arms on his so she was like hugging it. Then, she rested her head on his broad shoulder. With that, she just felt so comfortable. She felt John's hand ruffled her hair and a kiss on the top of her head. She just fell asleep with a smile on her face.

'_That was smooth, Cena.'_ He thought himself, smirking.

………………………………………………………

"Ashley…" Ashley felt a hand shook her shoulder, making her moan a little.

"Ashley, we're here now." That was the time she recognized John's voice.

She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. She looked up to John and quickly felt a sharp pain hit her neck.

"Ow." She moaned, holding it.

"Move your head around slowly." John suggested.

So, she did. And she did hear some bones cracking. _'Amazing!'_ She smiled. After that, she breathed deeply and stood up.

Both exited the airport. They were so thankful that no one actually distinguished them. So, they both got a cab and she told her address. As they hopped out, both of them were laughing since John just told a very corny joke. Yeah… it was corny yet funny… at least for them.

They went inside the house with Ashley shouting. "I'm home!!!" Then, she coughed.

John laughed and ruffled her hair again.

"Ashley!! Oh my, sister! How I missed you!" Jamie ran to her and hugged her, and smothered her with kisses around the cheeks.

"Damn! I'm not lesbian!" Ashley said, pushing her away.

"Kiss!!! Kiss!!! Kiss!!!" The Cena brothers started chanting.

Ashley shook her head and raised the middle finger in front of them. She went to the kitchen and just got some orange juice.

In the mean time, the Cena brothers walked to John and smirked.

"What?" John looked at them suspiciously.

"You already hooked up with her?" Dan asked.

"No." John shook his head.

"What? You're so slow, man!" Sean told him.

"I don't want to force her." John shrugged.

"Pfft! You love the girl!" Matt said.

"I do! I promise!" John exclaimed to them.

"Then, why not be with her?" Boog asked.

"Because I don't her to feel pressure." John answered.

"Smooth!" The other 4 exclaimed.

John smirked.

"Tomorrow night, ask her out already." Dan told him.

"Can't do that, man." John shook his head.

"We'll make a plan!" Sean suggested.

"What are you going to do?" John looked at his younger brother.

"Oh, we have our own strategy." Matt smirked.

"Don't me kill my own brothers." John seethed to them.

"It'll be good." Boog said and finally, the four went away.

………………………………………………………

Later that night, they were having a dinner with the other Massaro relatives. Yep! They arrived for Thanksgiving. Well, that was because, according to their parents, they would spend the Christmas Eve in West Newbury. Oh!!! What a joy!!!

As they were eating, Ashley's Uncle Tim cleared his throat, getting the family's attention.

"So, Ashley… how is wrestling?" He asked, eyeing her.

"Good." Ashley nodded, looking at John.

"How about life _outside_ wrestling?" He questioned.

"It's all fine… except of those bitches in the locker room." She replied.

"How about the Randy Orton incident? Is it fine with you? I mean he brought the past and all." He said.

Ashley quickly looked at John. And John had this 'I-don't-know-look'.

"What are you talking about Tim?" Phillip asked his brother.

"There was this guy named, Randy Orton. He is Ashley's ex-boyfriend. You don't know?" He looked at Ashley's parent.

"This is bullshit." Ashley mumbled yet she seethed.

"You had a boyfriend?" Jamie asked.

"You heard him, right?" Ashley burst to her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sabrina asked her.

"I'll go now. I don't want to be all shitty here." She sighed, stood up and started walking out.

"You didn't plan this." John seethed at his brothers.

"We didn't do anything!" Boog told him.

Phillip followed Ashley as she walked out. When she was about to step on the stairs, he caught her had and turned her around.

"Why did you lie to us?" He asked his own daughter.

"Why wouldn't I? I know what you'll do at the end." Ashley told him.

"What?" Phillip actually challenged his daughter.

"Here's what'll you do. First, you're going to know them. Second, you'll work things out so that we can break up. Then, like magic, we're separated. And I am lost. So, what can be the main reason of telling you?"

"That's because we want the best for you."

"And you can't accept my feelings!"

"I do."

"No, you don't. You can't! And you never will! Did you ever notice me crying? Or angry? Or shitty about people? No, 'cause you never knew me! You never knew your own daughter!"

"Don't tell that –"

"Why won't I? You know what, _dad_? You never been there since mom died. All you did was to get busy to work, ignore me, get fucked and messed up… ignore me, and now, you found this woman! And still, you ignored me! Then, you're going to tell to my face that you're getting married? Well still, you IGNORED me. And with that ignoring thing, you can't even support me in everything I do. The only thing I want you to do, dad, is to support me. Be proud of me! Where was that?"

"I didn't ignore you, Ashley."

"You did. And you still do! You're nothing but a selfish man! And now, you've caught me here in this fuckin' arranged marriage. What the fuck?"

"This is the best for you! John's the best for you!"

"He's not!"

"He is! Why? Do you think that that Randy Orton guy is the best for you? Do you think that that guy who raped you _again_ is the best for you? Hell, Ashley! Think!"

"You didn't give me any privacy, dad. How could you spy on me? Don't you have trust on me? Don't you love me?"

"I do LOVE you, Ashley."

"No, you don't! Hell! Why would you bring me in this earth if you couldn't have trust and can't love me? Why did you bring me here if you would just ignore me and stuff? Why did you MAKE me if you would do bullshit –"

Ashley was cut off when she felt a hand smacked her cheek.

"You don't have the right to say that to my face, Ashley! I worked my ass out to be here. I worked all day and night just to feed you and your dying mom! And I worked –"

"Until you ignored me and mom! Until we got raped! Until mom died! Until I'm dead myself! You don't have to brag yourself to me, dad. You've done everything. But you still haven't done anything… at least for your own child."

Ashley ran upstairs to her room, slumped on her bed and cried. She cried and cried, not even wanting anything and anyone.

……………………………………………………………

John stood in front of Ashley's door. He wanted to comfort her so bad. And he just wanted to be there for her… caressing her hair and telling her to stop crying. But, he knew he couldn't do it. Never.

"Go for it, Johnny boy." Dan pushed him.

"Can't, man. She's too upset." John looked at his brothers.

"She's not. Trust me, John… she needs someone to talk to right now." Jamie told him and opened the door.

"Step up yourself, bro." Sean said and pushed him inside.

Once inside, John quickly looked at Ashley. Her face was covered with a pillow. She was hiding everything to the world. He walked up to her bed and sat on the edge.

"I know it hurts." He whispered.

"Why is it like this, John?" She asked, sobbing. "Why does God have to punish me?" She added in her frustration.

"Never blame God for anything. Hey, He had done a lot. He's not the reason of all of this." He replied.

"Why couldn't I be happy?" She looked at him, tears flowing down.

"You are. You just need to set yourself free. You keep looking on the negative side. And it's not good." He looked back at her.

"Can you lay beside me and let me hug you?" She said, looking deeply onto him.

John smiled and did what she had just said. He lay down. And she hugged him.

"Thanks, John."

"Anytime, Ashley."

…………………………………………………………………

Just the next day, Ashley woke up with John beside her. She smiled remembering what John did just the last night. And it was the sweetest thing.

The next few hours, just after they woke up, Uncle Tim talked to Ashley. He said that he was sorry about bursting out the news. He didn't know. Ashley just shrugged about it. No doubt… she was still heart-broken about the happenings. And she didn't want to talk about it. Until his dad came. He talked to her. She was just silent. Wow! Why would she talk? She might get slapped again. She already learned her lesson. And she just wanted to be alone.

Well, maybe alone with John…

Later that day, the mothers were preparing the dishes for their Thanksgiving party. And Ashley, John, and just the kids were playing and hanging out in the living room. Others were playing PS2, others were busy with the XBOX, others were getting to know each other… but Ashley and John were out of the others' world as they cuddle with each other. Ashley was leaning on John's shoulder as his arm was draped on her shoulder. They were quiet… observing their relatives as they did whatever they wanted.

"John," Ashley looked up to him.

"Hmm?" John looked back to her.

"You love me, right?" She asked… her voice fading.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." She just shook her head and turned back watching the other kids.

John just kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

……………………………………………………………

"Happy Thanksgiving!!!" They all cheered as they opened up the wine.

Their celebration actually started. They were all settled in the dining room. There were food, drinks and everything. And also, all of them were there.

"Happy Thanksgiving." John whispered to Ashley.

"Thanks. Same to you." She smiled.

"C'mon! Let's enjoy the night! Cheer up!" He encouraged.

"I'm enjoying it." She just nodded.

"No, you're not. And if you won't…" He poked her sides.

She shrieked a bit and slapped John's hand.

"Never do that again!" She told him.

"I won't if you'll be happy." He nodded.

"I am, John." She convinced.

"Please." John looked at her, pouting and flashing his puppy dog eyes. "For me."

"You're so cute!" She laughed, pinching his nose.

"Ow!!" He whined, touching it.

"Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer." She taunted.

John just pulled her and kissed again… the top of her head.

…………………………………………………………………

After the dinner, Ashley told John that she was going to her room for a minute. She really felt exhausted. She needed a rest for a while.

When she opened her bedroom door, she smelled her favorite scent, roses. She went in and saw petals of red rose around the room. Candles were lit up in different places. And it was just a romantic view.

In the middle of her bed, there sat a bouquet of flowers. She picked it up and saw a card. She opened it and it read:

_Well, I don't know what to say… I mean… yeah… probably by now, you know me. John. Yep! I'm so sorry for this shitty place. I know… not your type._

_Well, I want to here your comment about this._

_Meet me in the backyard after dinner._

_Love lots,_

_John._

She smiled. She looked at the room again. It was just a very nice scene. And if John really did this, it would be added in his handsome points! Oh well… Ashley actually ran out of the room and went to the backyard.

Meanwhile, Dan walked to her brother and draped an on John's shoulder.

"Guess you need to go to the backyard." He told him.

"Why?" John looked at him.

"Someone's actually waiting for you." Sean smirked.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill you." He threatened.

"And you're going to thank us after." Boog nodded.

"I hate you." He said, walking out to the backyard.

"We love you too!" Matt exclaimed.

John went to the backyard. Ashley was already there, smiling widely. She ran to him and got him into a hug.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"For?" His eyebrow actually rose.

"For my room." She kept on smiling.

John shook his head and smiled.

"We need to talk." John told her.

"I'm game." Ashley actually held his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

……………………………………………

**sweetcandyfun – hey!! Thanks for the lovely review. That chap was just made up when I was so bored. So, I got it all full of drama and whatnot. Okay… first, thanks f0r lovin' mah st0ries. Mmkay? Sec0nd, here's the update. Third, I'm really tryin' hard to read yours and everyone's st0ries. It's all hectic right n0w. And t0 tell you, I hate it… x0o, please bear with me. Thanks! Muwackx!**

**xanonymous.girlx – here's the update!!! Muwackx!!!**

**cena babe54 – here's the update f0r yah, l0ve!!! Well, they are shitty to Ashley… really!! Haha… ho0k 'em up? Whatcha think am I d0in'? haha! Kiddin'!! And Randy is just simply the best. Cena is LOVE. Haha! Oh, Dave and Trish are together. Yeah… ahehe… n0t really nice pairing but they do lo0k go0d! muwackx!!**

**MissPhilippineSuperStar – yay!!! Finally!!! Who0ps! No spillin'! haha! Peace!!**

**KLmkuMi – waaa!!! You're g0ne. and I didn't kn0w what t0 do here… he's als0 out. You b0th left a shit over here!!! See? Ahehe… ah miss ya!!! LOTS!!! And the 'samurai' thing… haha!!! I watched The Marine. Have lots to tell you!!! I need you!!! See ya later!! Muwackx!!!**

**Okay!!! Sh0ut 0uts t0 wwechaingangbabe!! What's happenin'? Busy with scho0l? Yeah. Sucks. Big time. And also, keep the reviews comin'!!! You all know what's gonna happen next! And I need some reviews about this chapter if you like it or not. I might change plans later… okay? Oh well, I'll see ya'll later! Peace!!! x0x0x0x… Mitch or Joy or whatever.**


	10. Chapter 10

Note To Self, I Miss You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

* * *

Chapter 10. 

"You know I love you, right?" He started, getting nervous.

"A long time ago." She smiled. "You even waited." She added.

"Yeah." He nodded a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"You don't need to be nervous." She laughed a bit.

He looked up to her. "I'm not." He shook his head and glanced at his brothers.

"Ask her now." Dan mouthed.

John breathed deeply and held both her hands.

"What?" Ashley asked.

Then, he pulled her in a hug.

"You don't know how much you've changed my life, Ashley." He barely whispered.

"Yeah." She nodded, breaking the hug. "And you even risked your own life and reputation for me. That must be really embarrassing."

"That could never be embarrassing at all." He shook his head. "Hell, Ashley, I've never regretted anything that I've done with you."

Ashley smiled and moved closer. "I guess, you want to say something to me, Cena." She taunted.

John, being a tease also, smirked. "You want to know?"

"Just spill it out!" Ashley whined with her puppy eyes on.

John moved behind her, snaking his arms around her. "Kiss me first." John teased, whispering.

Ashley turned around to him. And then, she pulled him into a kiss. After, she looked at him.

"What do you want to say, Cena?" She smirked.

"Be my girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow, his dimples showing on as his pearly white teeth gleamed.

Ashley burst out in laughter. "At LAST!!!" She exclaimed. "You really asked me out!" She laughed again.

"Why?" He asked.

"Duh!!! Those are just the words I need to hear from you!" She said, putting her arms around his neck.

"So, what could be the answer?" He whispered again.

"Of course, yes." She actually smiled genuinely.

"I love you, Ash." He spoke those words and Ashley just quickly felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you too, Cena." She replied, making him feel that he was melting.

John leaned in for a kiss. And Ashley quickly captured it. As they kiss, John held her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, he spun her around. That made the kiss broken.

"John!!!" She giggled.

They heard a song playing in the background. Of course, John knew his brothers were still there. So, he just pulled her again into a heart-melting kiss.

_**I never dreamt it'd be this way  
I've lost any chance for me to say  
To say that I miss you, say that I love you  
Will someone please tell me I'm okay **_

I wasn't prepared for what's to come  
A life made of memories gone so young  
And now I'm regretting all I've done  
But in your heart know that I'm with you all along

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight

I never thought that this could go  
And take me away from all I know  
And leave me to think I'm on my own  
But your love will take me, you were the one...

...Who sat through nights  
You held me tight  
And made sure I'm okay  
And I thank you for the love you gave to me

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight...

Tonight...

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
And if I should fall, I know you're waiting  
And if I should call, I know you're there  
If ever you cry just know  
I'm in your heart tonight...  
I'm in your heart tonight.

"Only tonight?" Ashley pouted.

"No. Forever." John said, in between kisses.

Ashley smiled and that time, she was the one who started the kiss.

As they kissed, they heard his brothers cheering. Both of them laughed. Then, they raised their middles.

"Matt, Boog… I so need my money!!!" Dan told them.

"What? Damn it!" Matt whined.

"_We_ need our money." Sean added.

"But!" Boog was about to speak when Dan cut him out.

"We made the bet, brothers!" Dan actually imitated Hulk Hogan.

"Fine!" Matt and Boog both pulled a hundred dollar on their wallets.

"We're rich, Sean!!! We're rich!!!" Dan shook Sean's shoulders.

Ashley broke the kiss, looking deeply into his eyes.

"They made a bet. Sorry 'bout that." John really felt ashamed.

"No need to be sorry. They're just too high school. And we need to get out of here. You might punch these fools." Ashley really made that freestyle out of her mind.

"That is sweet!" He laughed.

"Didn't get that comin' actually." She laughed as well.

"Love you, Ash." He said as he leaned on her neck.

"Love you always, John." She said back, leaning on his ear.

"Where are we goin' now?" He asked.

"Want to rest for real." She said, sighing.

"Let's go to your bed, then." He suggested.

Ashley nodded, yawning. John carried her and as he passed by his brothers he whispered a little, "thank you."

"Yeah!!! John's not gonna kill us!!!" Matt exclaimed.

"He's not gonna kill us?" Boog asked surprisingly.

"He's not." Dan shook his head.

For the meantime, John laid Ashley down on the bed. So, he was on top. He was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his. He looked down still seeing Ashley's eyes closed. He lay down besides her, knowing that she didn't want him to go. She cuddled with him, putting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. That time, Ashley just felt that she was the luckiest girl alive. Who would never want this? She's in the arms of a hot guy… of a cutie… and of the Champ. _'Oh, I'm gonna love this.'_ She thought, smiling widely as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Cena." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Ash."

* * *

Ashley woke up and quickly she felt John by her side. She looked at him, smiling. She cuddled closer to him. Then, she gave him a peck. _'God, I love this man.'_ She thought. She laced her fingers with him, smelling his scent. She then heard her phone ran so she reached up and got it. 

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ashley!" Trish greeted.

"Hey, Trish." Ashley greeted back.

"How was Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"You don't know what happened." Ashley actually smirked.

"You and John fought again?"

"No."

"What?"

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"We hooked up."

"You what?"

"We did, Trish."

"Oh, my gosh!!!" Trish squealed.

"Trish! Please, John is still sleeping." Ashley whispered.

"Did something happen?" Trish asked.

"That is just disgusting, Trisha." Ashley shook her head.

Just right then, Ashley felt John moved or something. So, she took a glance and saw John sitting up, She smiled at him as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning." John whispered.

"Trish, guess you need to stop dreaming 'bout me and John." Ashley suggested.

"What? Why?" Trish asked. "It's good to see you and John being in front of the altar saying, 'I do' right?" She giggled.

"Yeah. Maybe, it is good. But hey, you woke Superman here." She said.

"Ohh… tell him I'm sorry I woke him up. And also, I need to go. Me and Dave and his kids, don't get me wrong with that, will be out." The other blonde sighed.

"Bye, Trish."

"Bye, soon-to-be- Mrs. Cena." Trish yelled before they hung up.

Ashley looked at John, rolling her eyes.

"She is just insane."

"Maybe, she and Dave had a good night." John reasoned.

"Maybe they did." She nodded.

"Well, I'm taking a bath." John said, getting up.

"I'll se you later, baby." Ashley smiled.

"Love you." He smiled back, giving her a peck.

"Love you too." She replied, letting go.

* * *

-Ring- 

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

"Ashley." It was Olivia.

"Hey, Liv." She got excited. She was her best friend after all.

"Well, are you in New York?" Her best friend asked.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Great!" Olivia squealed.

"Why?"

"Well, we have tickets."

"What bands?"

"As usual… From First To Last, Atreyu, Aiden… and I guess My Chemical Romance will be there."

"Holy shit."

"I presume you're coming."

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay. Then, be ready by 3. Show starts at 4."

"You gonna pick me up?"

"Yep! We gonna have lots of fun tonight!"

"Wait! Is Jessica coming?"

"Duh! She has our tickets."

"Great. I get to see Sonny again."

"Oh… and Ashley… I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Derek and I are together." Olivia confessed.

"What? Holy crap! Since when?" Ashley squealed.

"Well, after you left, he asked me out on a date. And a month later, we're together." Olivia explained.

"You're one lucky girl. Well, I'll tell you my stories later. For now, I need to go. I'll be late for breakfast."

"I see you're getting used to your house rules."

"No. My boyfriend is waiting for me."

"You're with John?"

"I'll explain later!"

"You must, girl!"

"See ya later!"

"Bye."

They both hung up. So, Ashley stormed out of the room down to the dining room. She sat down beside John. She gave him a peck before smiling to the people around.

"So, this is for real?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded, smiling.

"Nice." Jamie smirked.

Then, Ashley looked at John.

"Umm…" She started.

"You need something?" He asked.

"Well, I'm asking permission." She breathed out.

"For?" John raised an eyebrow.

"You see, people."

"This is gonna be long." Jamie whispered to Matt.

"Every year, there's this tour called "Taste of Chaos". It's more like Warped tour where bands join and play in one stage or whatnot. Well, Jessica's uncle is one of From First To Last's managers. And now, I've learned that Olivia is with Derek, the drummer. So, now, I'm asking if I can go with them tonight. Pleeeeeaaaaaaaassseee."

She smiled and batted her eyelashes to John.

"That's all?" He asked.

"And also, maybe after the show, we might hit some clubs." She grinned.

"Well, what do you say if we go to the club you're going to be in? I want to party tonight also." Jamie suggested.

"That's cool for me." Ashley nodded.

"Great. Then, that's the deal." John nodded as well.

"Thank you!" She squealed, hugged John and pulled him into a kiss.

"Disgusting, man. Get a room." Dan whined.

Then, they all laughed.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Olivia squealed as she ran to Derek and pulled him into a kiss. 

"You were rockin' out there." Matt smiled at Jessica.

"You, guys, are the best!" Jessica smirked.

"Ashley, right?" Travis looked at her.

"Yeah." Ashley just smiled nervously.

She didn't know either why she's feeling very awkward that night. She wanted this. She's already in front of a huge band. And she already saw her favorite bands played. But, why was she feeling like this? Was this about Sonny or she just wanted to be with John? She was confused… at all.

"Hey, Ash. What's up with you?" Olivia tapped her arm, noticing Ashley's weirdness.

"Uh, no. Nothing!" Ashley shook her head.

"You're a good liar, Ash." Jessica wasn't really convinced.

"So, Ashley, how're you?" Sonny suddenly spoke.

"I'm good." Ashley smiled to him.

"You never called back." He stated, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm really sorry. I was so really busy with work. I have a very hectic schedule in and out of the ring." She replied.

"Yeah. We know what you're talking about." Matt nodded, nudging Sonny's arm.

"I can't believe that this is Ashley's music!" Ashley quickly heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah. It was deafening." It was Randy and Stacy.

"Yeah. Like Metallica is not deafening." Ashley snickered.

Then, the both of them stopped. "Wait, Randy. There's Ashley." She smirked, pointing to her.

"Shit. I need to get out of here." Ashley was panicking.

"Is that the bitch?" Jessica glared at them.

"Jessica, please! John is already waiting at the club." Ashley pulled her back.

"Are you Sonny Moore?" Randy asked him.

"Ashley! Long time, no see." Stacy greeted her.

"What do you want, Orton?" Ashley didn't care for Stacy at all.

"Is this the Sonny Moore you're always talking about?" Randy turned to her.

"You don't want me to kick your balls again, Orton." She hissed.

"What? You gonna call Cena again?" Stacy taunted.

"Hey, you single?" Randy turned to Olivia, touching her cheek.

"Randy!" Stacy smacked him on the arm.

Derek was about to attack him when Matt and Travis pulled him back.

"Don't worry, Derek. He's not worth it." Ashley said, still glaring at Randy.

"What are you going to do now, Ashley?" Stacy teased.

"Ashley, I was calling you. You never picked up." John suddenly came behind Randy and Stacy.

"John! You left Dave and me! Do you want us to die here?" Trish also came with Dave by her side, looking at the people around.

Ashley then laughed and smirked. "What are you going to do now, Randy?" It was her time to taunt.

"Umm… Randy, I'll be waiting in the car." Stacy said, leaving.

"Hey! Wait up!" Randy called, running to his girlfriend.

"Is that really your ex-boyfriend?" Olivia asked.

"And that is his little slut." Ashley nodded.

"What a coward!" Jessica exclaimed.

Ashley smirked. Then, went up to John. She gave him a peck, smiling.

"You never told me that you'd come." She said.

"I called." He replied.

"What are they doing here?" She asked, looking at Trish and Dave.

"They just came." John shrugged, looking at the group behind her.

"By the way," she said, turning sideways, "John, Trish, Dave, these are my best friends forever, Olivia and Jessica." The two girls waved at them, "and From First To Last, naming, Sonny, Matt, Travis and Derek. Guys, this is my boyfriend, John, my trainer and best friend also, Trish and her boyfriend, Dave." Ashley smiled.

"You, guys, are huge!" Jessica was in awe.

"You, all, are wrestlers?" Travis asked.

"And… all are champions." Ashley grinned.

"Yuck!" Trish rolled her eyes.

"No more worries. Let's go and party!" Jessica clapped her hands.

As they were walking out to the field, Matt draped an arm on Sonny's shoulder.

"That'll be fine, man. But, yeah… she's pretty how."

"I'm gonna ask her out when those two freaks came!" Sonny hissed.

* * *

Once in the bar, Ashley, John, Trish and Dave went to Ashley's sister's table where the others were. And her friends got another table. Ashley and Trish quickly went on the dance floor to dance with the others. Well, for John, he and Dave went to the bar, ordering some drinks. The night was fun-filled, indeed. But, Ashley wasn't satisfied. 

John was simply watching her from afar, still talking to Dave or to his brothers.

"Yo, bro. Why don't you just go there and dance with her?" Dan suggested.

"I don't dance, bro." John laughed.

"Then, don't fantasize on her." Sean grinned.

"I'm not." He shook his head.

"Whatever." Matt rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ashley was dancing between Jessica and Olivia. Trish was out with Dave on a booth. Probably, they're making out. Jessica giggled when she saw John eyeing them. Olivia noticed too. And for Ashley, she was too busy hardcore dancing to glance at her boyfriend. So, Jessica nudged her. Ashley looked at her best friend, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Your man is eyeing you the whole night." Olivia smirked.

"He doesn't dance. That'll be his excuse. So, get over it." Ashley replied still dancing.

"C'mon! The song's almost over. So, you better pull him out here." Jessica told her.

"Fine." Ashley rolled her eyes.

So, Ashley walked to their table and sat down on John's lap.

"What's up?" He asked her.

She smiled after getting a sip on his drink. "Nothing much."

"You enjoying the night?" He asked again.

"Yeah. But I just feel that it will not be complete." She nodded.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow.

She leaned in. "You're still not dancing with me." She whispered.

"I don't dance, baby." He shook his head.

"C'mon. Please." She pouted and begged.

"But…" He started.

"What? You want me to kiss you before you go there with me?" She challenged.

"If you do that, I'll go with you." He smirked.

She leaned in and caught him into a romantic kiss. She stood up, not breaking the kiss. His hands held hers. Ashley walked them to the dance floor and broke the kiss. She smirked and gave him one last peck.

Bonnie Bailey's song Ever After played and Ashley smiled widely.

"I love this song." She smiled and she started dancing.

"And I love you." He replied.

And the night ended just what they expected: beautiful.

**_Three years ago my journey began  
Chasin down this cure no plan in hand  
Just your pulse, my racing guide in the dark  
Just knowing with conviction from the start  
The moment your eyes made an introduction  
I felt my second violent breath of life  
Flawless to the point of bein godly  
Yet I fell for your imperfections _**

**_Now we're slightly weathered we're slightly worn  
Our hands grip together eye to eye through the storm yet  
I still believe in ever after with you  
Cause life is a pleasure with you by my side  
And there aint no current in this river we cant ride  
I still believe in ever after with you_**

**_Nothing compares to the good times  
Feels like were floating when the rest have to climb  
You made me believe in love and not the perfect kind  
A real messy beautiful, twisted sunshine  
Emotions: volcanic eruptions  
We both still care so were still alive  
Tunnel vision . . . determination  
I want you, I want to make it right _**

**_Now we're slightly weathered we're slightly worn  
Our hands grip together eye to eye through the storm yet  
I still believe in ever after with you  
Cause life is a pleasure with you by my side  
And there aint no current in this river we cant ride  
I still believe in ever after with you_**

**_You are my twisted sunshine  
You are my twisted sunshine_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Okay, people!! Here's the update!!! FINALLY!!!!!! yay!! lol. well, this is long... so, it's okay... right?! hehe... d0n't f0rget the reviews, pe0ple!! l0ve ya all!!! mwackx!! and one more thing!!! From First To Last (Sonny, Matt, Travis and Derek) is NOT mine!! okay?! that is just one band that i know that Ashley likes... and Sonny Moore is just one h0t rad effin' asS... x0o yeah! they're n0t x0o mine! okay?! cleared up.**

**nicole and jessica - here's the update!!! i'm x0o x0wi it t0ok x0o l0ng! i was t0o busy... peace!!**

**xanonymous.gurlx - ate mille! here's the update... but.. it wasn't t0o s0on... x0wi...**

**sweetcandyfun - yeah.. handsome points... lol.. that must be changed! kiddin'! and i like OC pairings t0o! n0 d0ubt.. lol. and The Marine... n0 w0rds t0 describe... just dr0ol. lol! hehe..**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar - hehe.. mas kilig t0h. lol!**

**cena babe54 - here's the update!! dave/trish pairing is the only pairing i have.. x0o yeah.. there's n0 one t0 pair up with Trish.. lol. and j0hn/ashley... the best pairing ever!! and i had randy/ashley pairing over mah previous story... that st0ry is just SWEET.. lol... x0o.. yeah.. there... imma g0 n0w!!**

**i'll sleep n0w, pe0ple!! love ya all! mwackx!! x0x0x0xx,,, -j0iiiiii27**


	11. Chapter 11

Note To Self, I Miss You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

**MissPhilippineSuperStar – I'm really sorry! I need to change the song!!! That song is for the next chap… I'm really sorry!!! **

………………………………………………………

Chapter 11.

"Hmm… what could be a good Christmas gift for Dave?" Ashley looked around the men's stuff.

"Ohh… he will like these." Trish nodded, looking at the sunglasses.

"Are you sure?" Ashley looked at it also.

"Yeah." Her best friend nodded and tried one. "He'll like this."

"That's cute!" Ashley smiled.

"Yeah. That's a nice gift for him." Trish nodded again, giving Ashley the sunglasses.

Ashley took it and examined the sunglasses. "Are you sure? Isn't this not so big like him?"

"It's fine! It's the thought that counts!" Trish nodded and pushed her on the counter.

"Okay. Chill."

"Good. So, what's your gift for Cena?"

"Well… uhhh… I'm still thinking."

"No, you're not."

"Well… I already bought a gift for him." She nodded, taking the purchased item.

Trish smirked. She knew that Ashley wouldn't buy anything cheap… especially for John. "What is it?"

"A car. You know… a car like Eddie's." Ashley smiled.

"WHAT?!!!" Trish eyes were opened wide and her jaw dropped.

"What?" Ashley laughed at her best friend's reaction.

"Are you out of your mind?" Trish almost screamed.

"It's that only."

"ONLY!!!! Are you sure?"

"What? I have one more gift for him."

"And that is?"

"Umm… Trish?" Ashley looked at her best friend.

"What?" Trish shot her a look.

"Umm… can you teach me—"

"Teach you what?"

"You know."

"You know what?"

"What to do in bed?" Ashley whispered.

"What? I mean what do you mean?" Trish looked at her best friend.

"You know…" Ashley's getting a bit annoyed.

"Sex?" Trish looked at her sincerely.

"Yeah." Ashley blushed.

"Why?"

"It's my gift for him too."

"Ohh… so, you're going to lose your –"

"Yes!"

"Okay…"

"So, what do you say, Trish?"

"I'm on!" Trish giggled and pulled Ashley.

…………………………………………………

After like 2 hours or so of teaching and watching of 'bad' movies, Trish had to stop. Ashley didn't know why though. But, hey… we couldn't tell. Just when Trish stopped the movie, Ashley's phone rang. She got it in her bag and answered it.

"Hey, baby!!"

"_Hey, Ash. I'm in our room, are you still in the mall?"_

"No. I'm actually in the elevator to get back there."

"_You're still with Trish?"_

"Yeah. Where's Dave?"

"_He's in his way to their room too."_

"Oh. I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" With that, Ashley put down the phone.

"Dave will be here in a minute." Ashley told her.

"Yeah. I heard." Trish nodded nonchalantly.

"Well, I better get going now. Thanks for the help." Ashley smiled and got her things.

Trish walked with her to the door and Ashley opened it. "I'll see you later, Trish." She waved and turned around to meet Dave. "Hi, Dave." Ashley smiled at him and left.

"Hey, Ashley." Dave greeted her back before getting in the room.

Just when the door closed, Ashley heard sounds so, she laughed at it and just shook her head. She went straight to their room. She opened the door, seeing John lying down on the bed. He looked so tired as he breathed in and out. His eyes closed. And he was shirtless.

Ashley put her things down and went to the bed. She crawled up to him slowly, hoping he wouldn't wake up. But when she got face to face with him, his eyes were open in confusion.

"And what are you doing?" He smirked.

"Just go to sleep. You look so tired." She whispered, caressing his cheek.

"Lay down with me, then." He smiled.

Ashley moved to his side and lay down. She sighed, remembering what Trish had told her. _'I don't need to teach you… It will come naturally. Do what your heart tells you. And sex doesn't need anything if you're passionate enough to do it. John's not like Randy who's pervert enough to force you into something you don't want to do. Ashley, John loves you more than anything.'_

"What's bothering you?" John asked, turning to his side to face her.

"Nothing." She replied, looking on the ceiling.

"There is." He insisted.

She sighed again and turned to him. "I just want to give you the best gift this Christmas." She admitted.

"You don't need to give anything to me. Just be with me this Christmas and that's the best gift ever." He smiled, caressing her cheek.

"I love you so much, John." She smiled.

"I love you too, Ashley." He smiled back.

…………………………………………………………………

"We're home!" John yelled at his house as he and Ashley went in.

"Yo, bro! Welcome home." Dan greeted him.

"Hey, Ashley." Matt greeted her too.

"Hi." Ashley smiled at them.

"By the way, Ashley, this is my fiancé, Melissa." Dan introduced the brunette beside him.

"Hi. I'm Ashley. Nice meeting you." She smiled at Melissa as she shook hands with her.

Then, Boog came. "And this is my lovely girlfriend, Toni." He smiled at Ashley and the girl with raven black hair.

"Ashley here." Ashley smiled again to her and shook hands.

"Where are the lovely parents?" John asked.

"Work." The three said in unison.

"And where's Steve?" He asked again.

"Fucking Kelly upstairs." Matt came from downstairs, hugging John.

"Ohh…" John nodded.

"Where's Jamie?" Ashley asked.

"She's resting upstairs. We just came from New York too." Matt replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"Thanks." She nodded and turned to John. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can we go upstairs? Want to talk." She smiled.

"Sure." He nodded.

……………………………………………………………

Ashley came into his room, seeing the various trophies on the bureau. And on the top were his US Spinner Belt and a replica of his WWE Championship belt. She walked there and read what was on the trophies. His name was on there. Most of the trophies were from Football. And he was MVP for 5 times. That simple thing made her smile.

"So," he started, snaking his arms around her waist. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you really want to be with me, John?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Yes."

"You love me?"

"More than anything, Ashley."

"Ok."

"Why are you asking all this?"

"Just making sure."

"You have doubts on me?"

"No, John." She shook her head.

"Then, why?" He looked at her straight at her eyes.

"Because I love you too."

"Ashley…"

She hushed him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I know you love me."

"You're being unenthusiastic lately. You're not being you." He said, changing the topic.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at the bureau again.

"You're not the happy Ashley I've known."

"I'm sorry."

"What's up?"

"I don't know… but ever since Dad and I got in that fight, I never felt anything."

"Even me?"

"You're the only person I can feel, John."

"Can I help?"

"Just be with me."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"What do you want to do for the day, then?"

"Sleep." She grinned.

"Then, let's do what you want." He nodded, scooping her up.

……………………………………………………

"Oh!!! You, two!!! You're here!!!" Carol exclaimed upon seeing John and Ashley.

"Hi, mom!" John smiled, hugging her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Aunt Carol." Ashley smiled weakly as she hugged her.

"C'mon, you two! Dinner's ready." Carol held Ashley's arm and welcomed her to the dining room where her parents and John's brothers and their girlfriends were seated.

Ashley sat between John and Matt. John looked at her cold pale face, especially her dead blue eyes. He held her hand, making her look at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Please." He begged.

"John…" She started.

"Ashley… we've talked about this, right?" He whispered.

"It's just… he's here." She looked on her plate.

"Just forget it. For me." He spoke.

"I'll try." She nodded.

How could he make her feel better?

…………………………………………………………

Ashley was walking on the backyard, looking at the snow that covered the grasses. She felt a strong pair of arms snaked their way around her waist. She smelled his sweet scent and just simply smiled.

"Can't you feel I little bit better?" He whispered.

She looked at him.

He sighed. "I admit. It hurts when I see you like this."

"I'm sorry. It just hurts me so much. I love dad. I just couldn't feel him at all." She looked down again.

"He loves you too, Ashley."

"Why couldn't I feel that?"

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I'm scared."

"You don't need to be. He's your dad."

She sighed again.

"It's Christmas after all." He smiled.

"Be with me when I talk to him, then." She faced him.

And he just nodded.

……………………………………………………………

"Dad?" She peeked in his room where he was alone and reading the newspapers.

"Ashley," he looked up to her, "come in."

Ashley pushed the door wide and she and John came in.

"John." Phillip nodded.

"I need John with me." She spoke almost faintly.

"Sit down." He said.

Then, the two young adults sat on the edge of the bed.

"What made you come here? You need anything?" Her dad asked.

John squeezed her hand a little.

"I'm sorry." She said in a voice that was too hard to hear.

"What was that?" Phillip asked.

"I'm sorry." She said, sobbing.

She felt John's hand started to rub her back.

Phillip was shocked. He thought that Ashley was going to scream at her again. This was most likely to be the other side of Ashley. Those two men could feel her so helpless. And John didn't have the chance to pull her 'cause she had her father's arm around her.

For the first time, Ashley felt so secured. She wasn't in any man's arms… she was in her father's. She cried more, letting it all out.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley. I didn't know that I'm hurting you." Phillip whispered to her.

"I'm sorry too. It's just that I miss playing with you. I miss the way you would carry me around and laugh with mom and I. I'm so sorry for screaming and yelling and not thinking about what you did all this time." She cried.

"I'm the one who had done a lot of mistake to our family, Ashley. You don't need to say these. Your mother's death had depressed me too much. That's why pain had blocked me to see you. I'm sorry, Ashley. I'm really sorry." For the first time in years, Ashley had heard her father's gentle voice comforting her.

She hugged her tighter. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Ashley." He kissed the top of her head.

Ashley broke the hug and smiled. And Phillip wiped her tears away.

"I'll always be your baby girl?" She questioned.

"Of course." He smiled.

She smiled and looked at John.

John smiled at her and leaned in. "Told you that you could do it."

"I could never had done this without you." She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You two looked very in love." Phillip said.

"Not really." Ashley nodded.

"You still want your wedding done with Matt and Jamie's?" He asked.

"Yuck! Hell no!" Ashley made a face.

John and Phillip laughed a bit.

"Why do hate Jamie so much?" John asked.

"Yeah. She's like the total opposite of me. She annoys me all the time. She pisses me off." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"That's pretty obvious." Phillip nodded.

"Yeah. So, she better keep her distance off." She nodded again.

…………………………………………………………

"So…" John started, hopping on the bed where Ashley was sitting down, combing her hair.

"You better not break this fuckin' heart 'cause someone might kill you now." She joked.

"You know that I could never to that." He smiled, snuggling close to her.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes.

"And now, you're being you." He nodded, draping an arm on her shoulders.

"And I think you're insane." She nodded too.

"Why is that?" He looked at her.

She laughed. "It's so cold, you know. And what? You're in a pair of boxers? Are you out of your mind?"

"Well, we gonna be under the sheets. And you gonna be hugging and cuddling me. So, you're enough heat." He grinned.

"Eeww! If you're thinking that we will do it, you really are one crazy man." She said, lying down.

"Okay. So if you hug me tonight, and I woke up with your hands on me, you gonna make out with me when you woke up." He challenged.

"Fine!" She accepted.

So, they both closed their lampshades and drifted off to sleep. John wasn't still asleep since he's thinking if his girlfriend would like the gift he bought for her. And without an hour, he felt her snuggle closer to him and hugged him tightly. He smirked and simply pushed her closer to him, kissing the top of her head before finally, went to sleep.

……………………………………………………

"Hey, baby." Ashley greeted him with a smile and sat on the bed.

"You hugged me last night." He remembered about the deal.

"I know." She smirked.

"And you need to kiss me." He nodded, sitting up.

She crawled on him, sitting on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and leaned in. He felt her smooth lips crashed down on his with pure passion. It was a hot melting kiss. And Ashley's hands started to roam around his back. John wasn't sure of this all. _'Is she really making it or am I out of my mind?'_ He thought and just then, she pulled back.

"You better get up. Breakfast's soon." She said, getting out of his lap and went to the bathroom again.

John entered the bathroom too, hugging her from behind.

"That's the best kiss." He whispered, trailing kisses on her neck.

"Like to give you something likable for the start of the day. Besides, that's rare." She smiled.

"Yeah. Want to continue it?" He joked.

"Nah. Better, you reserve it." She grinned, getting out of his grip. "And hurry up. 15 minutes for you to get ready." She told him.

…………………………………………………………

"I heard that you and your father had talked." Sabrina said as Ashley went to the kitchen for some food.

It was afternoon and the mothers were busy on preparing the dishes. The children and other relatives were just having fun everywhere. And some of John's cousins were adorable.

"Yeah. We made up. And it's Christmas. I'll be out with John on the living room." She smiled at Carol and Sabrina then, went to John who was playing with a 3 year-old girl.

John was tickling her when she came. So, she told him to stop and handed the girl the food.

"Hailey's the greatest." She smiled, looking at the girl.

"Can't owpen." Hailey pouted, giving John the food.

"Here." John tore it open and gave it to her.

"Want some?" She smiled at Ashley.

"It's for you." Ashley smiled.

"Yay!!! Bunny!!!" Hailey cheered, pointing what was on the TV.

"Come here." John said, putting her on his lap.

…………………………………………………………………

"Oh, you two!" Dan stopped Ashley and John stopped walking.

"What now?" Ashley asked.

"Look up." He smiled, nodding.

John and Ashley looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"For the 5th time!" Ashley whined.

John smirked.

"We need to do it." His smirk grew wider.

She rolled her eyes and simply pulled him in a kiss.

"Happy?" She asked when they pulled back.

"We need to walk under this more often." He smiled.

"Shut up. They're counting down, you hear?" She said, hurriedly walking to the dining room.

"3… 2… 1!!! Merry Christmas!!!" They all cheered and the party started.

…………………………………………………………

After the eating part, they went in the living room where the Christmas tree was. And their gifts were under it. But Ashley's gift for him wasn't there at all.

"Uhmmm… John, can we go outside?" She invited him.

"Sure." He nodded.

They went outside and just there, she could see her present.

"Uhmmm… well, I need to hurry 'cause I still have something to do." She started. Then, she breathed deeply. "This is my gift. I really hope you like it." She smiled, giving him a box.

"Ashley…" He started, taking the box. "You really don't have to." He looked at her.

"Just open it." Her smile grew wider.

John untied the ribbon and opened the box. There, he saw 2 silver keys.

"What are these for?" He looked up to his girlfriend.

Ashley stepped aside, letting him see what was her present.

"No way." He shook his head, not believing.

"You better believe. Else, I'm taking it back." She warned.

But then, she felt herself lifted up and John spun her around.

"Thank you!" He said before planting a kiss.

"I'm thankful that you liked it." She smiled.

"How couldn't I? This is the best!" He exclaimed.

Ashley just laughed.

"I love you so much!" John told her.

"I love you too." She replied, giving him a peck.

"So, we need to get inside. They're giving out gifts." He said, putting the box in his pocket.

They went inside the house but Ashley stopped when she was beside the stairs.

"I need to go upstairs. Have something to do." She told him.

"What could that be?" He asked.

She smiled. "Just receive my gifts and give mine to them, okay? I'll see you in a little while." With that, she ran upstairs, leaving John confused but walked to the gathering.

Just maybe after so many minutes of giving and receiving, it was done. And all of them were packing up what they had. John had two paper bags in hands. One was for him and one was for Ashley. When he reached his room, he put down one bag to open the door. Upon opening the door, he smelled vanilla from the inside and he saw that his room light wasn't on but he was sure that a candle was there. So, out of confusion, he opened the door wider to see Ashley seating on the bed, her legs were crossed and she was wearing the hottest lingerie ever.

"Come in." She smiled.

And he did come in. He placed the bags aside and raised an eyebrow for Ashley. She walked up to him, snaking her arms around his neck. She pulled him and he pulled her in a kiss. Ashley hopped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He walked them on the bed, lying her down. He just got away from the felling; he started kissing her on her neck, making her moan a little. He went back to her lips and that was when she rolled them. So, she was on top.

She took his top off, capturing his lip on the way. She threw his shirt down and smiled at him when she broke the kiss.

"Are you sure of this?" Ashley sure could see the doubt and the fear in his eyes.

"Would I make this special if I'm not?" She asked him back.

He smiled and caught her into a kiss again.

……………………………………………

John was staring at the ceiling just after what they had done. Then, he sat up.

"Baby?" Ashley looked up to him.

He smiled, looking down to her. He turned on his side and reached for a box on his bedside table.

"Can you sit up for a while?" He asked, knowing that her body could be a little sore.

She smiled and sat up. "What do you have in mind, Cena?" She poked his arm.

He handed her the box.

"What's this?" She asked, taking it.

"Open it." He smiled.

And she did. There was jewelry in it. It had a gold lace and a pendant of diamond surrounding of rubies.

"John…" She started.

He took it and placed it around her neck.

"This was given to my mother before she and dad got married. And I'm the one assigned to keep it and give to my only one. And Ashley," he stopped, leaning in, "you are the one." He whispered.

Ashley closed her eyes, smiling.

"I love you so much, John." She smiled.

"We better rest. Hailey is waking up soon." He smiled back.

They both lay down, Ashley's head on his chest and his arms around her, securing her.

_**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**_

_**Stay with me, this is what I need, please? **_

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

………………………………………………………………………

**Okay!!! I'm really sorry for not updating that much… I've been very busy this month. It's Xmas… it's college fair… it's exams. Pretty hectic, aiite? Well… yeah… here's the update though! The song was My Heart by Paramore. I just need to use that song!!! I'm in love with it and their vocalist! Haha! Well, bear with me for the wrong grammars and spellings. I'm out of my mind when I did this! It's like 4:05AM here. So, yeah… real sorry!!!!! And also, one more thing, people!!! The reviews… omg… the reviews… I'm dead without them. You guys are my inspiration to write… and there are no much reviews… how? How can I love without them???? On with the reviews! **

**cena babe54 – hmmm… they're still together in this chap… what if I break them up in the next? Lol.**

**xanonymous.girlx – there… tnx for the review! And here's the chap! Glad you like 10. hope you like 11.**

**sweetcandyfun – tnx for the review!**

**veracruzortongal – just the girl I've been waitin' to review!!! Lol. Tnx for the review.. and we don't have so much randy and stacy here… sorry.**

**FreakofNatuer21 – tnx for the review!!! And thanks for liking this story much, as I hate it!! Lmfao. Kiddin'!!! I love this story too! And there'll be more drama, don't worry!! Haha!!! Tnx, really!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Note To Self, I Need You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

………………………………………………………

Chapter 12.

"Hey, baby." Ashley smiled at John, sitting beside him.

But John didn't reply.

"John…" She sighed.

Sure, she could understand what he was going through. Raw had ended. And far from it, he wasn't the Champion anymore. New Year's Revolution was sure good… Edge just came into the picture.

"What should I do to make you feel better?" Ashley asked him.

John got up from the bed and was about to go to the bathroom when Ashley held his arm.

"Please, John…" She was heartbroken.

"Just leave me alone. Let me go." He told her.

She shook her head, tears started to flow down on her cheeks. "I won't. Till you're better."

"I won't be better." He shook his head as well.

"Can you not think of it just for a day?" She asked.

"We all know that I've worked my ass out to get that!!! And, it's just going to disappear out of my hands?" His voice was rising.

"I can see that. I know that it's important to you. But, me, John… am I not important to you?" She cried.

John just didn't spoke.

"Is that belt more precious than me?"

With that, she let him go and ran away. She ran away, tears flowing down on her cheeks. She got out of the hotel, simply running away from the world. And she went to somewhere she knew that she could let all her emotions out: The Playground.

………………………………………………………………

'_Is that belt more precious than me?'_ That question kept playing in John's mind over and over again. It was like a song in repeat. He wanted it to stop but he just couldn't. Until, the giggly Trish and Dave went in their room.

"Hey, John!!! Where's Ashley?" She asked cheerfully.

"She ran away." John mumbled.

"Ran away?" Dave asked.

"I'm so dumb to let her go!!" He finally blew up.

"What do you mean?" Trish was confused.

"It was all my fault. I never thought of her. All this time, all I thought was that fuckin' belt!" John sat down but didn't break down.

"I know what you feel, man." Dave told him.

"What should I do?" He looked up to Trish.

"She ran away. But that doesn't mean you two broke up. So, better, look for her and apologize. Tell her what you're telling us now." Trish told him.

John stood up and took a deep breath. "Where do you think I can find her?" He looked at Ashley's best friend.

"Go at the park. I know she's there by the swing in the playground." Trish nodded.

"Thanks, guys. And… I'm really sorry, Trish. I know you don't want Ashley getting hurt at all." He said.

"I understand. Your relationship's not perfect. And you're only starting with it." Trish smiled.

He smiled back and nodded to Dave. With that, he ran out. He started looking for the park. Just few minutes later, he spotted it. He found the playground and saw her by the swing. He breathed deeply and went to her. He held her arms, sitting by her level.

"Ashley…" John started. "I'm so sorry. I know I've been selfish and I didn't realize that I was neglecting you and all. I'm sorry." He apologized.

She looked up, showing her eyes that were tear-stained. Tears still flowed on her cheek. And she sobbed. She broke down heavily in his arms, hugging him tight.

"I just wanted to help. I know that the Championship has been important to you. And I know that it made you upset when you lost it. I just really want you to feel better." She cried.

"I know." He whispered, feeling guilt inside.

"You haven't eaten anything. Since last night, you had no sleep. You won't talk to me the way you would. And you've been cold towards others. I just really wanted to help."

John broke the hug and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"It's my fault. I didn't think of you, I didn't think what the others feel. I'm stupid. I accept that, Ashley. And to answer you question, no, Ashley. You're the most precious gift I've ever had. Please, forgive me?" Ashley could see the sincerity in his eyes.

More tears escaped her eyes as she nodded. John pulled her into him, kissing her cheek. Then, he pulled a bit, wiping the tears away.

She cupped his cheeks, kissing him. "I love you, John." She whispered.

"I love you too, Ash." He smiled at her and gave her a peck. "C'mon. It's getting cold out here. We need to go back to the hotel." He stood her up.

But before they walked, Ashley stopped him. "I don't want to go back there." She spoke.

John turned back and saw her looking down. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"This is the city that never sleeps." She smiled at him.

"Meaning?" He raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon. Let's roam around the city." She pulled him.

"What?" He laughed.

"Trust me. I've been in here like what… a million times? But if you don't trust me, you can go back and fuck your belt." She nodded.

"Of course, I trust you." He said, pulling her closer and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and just winked at him.

…………………………………………………………

"I'm hungry." She pouted.

"C'mon." He said, pulling her with him as he spotted a pizza parlor.

Once there, they both ordered their food. Good thing was John had his wallet. If no, Ashley only had 100 dollars and she'd freak out. They both got their pizza and drinks when Ashley decided not to stay inside but walk outside and just roam around the city. They ate and would speak once in a while talking about anything.

They finished eating and were in the Central Park. So, Ashley sat down on one of the benches beside John. There were still people around, casually walking and doing what they want. Occasionally, teens would look at them; obviously, they know the both of them. But they didn't mind. And Ashley didn't want them around. She would still smile. Damn. People could regret making her the 2005 Raw Diva Search winner. She put her legs up as John cuddled closer to her.

"Why are we here?" He asked, whispering.

"I don't know." She shrugged upon leaning her head on his shoulder. "Probably, I just want to get away from wrestling for some time. And I miss doing this." She explained, sighing.

"Get away from wrestling?" Did John hear the right thing?

"It made my life miserable when I met Randy. And it made you so upset when you lost the title. I just want to feel being one ordinary person again. Since I've won in the Diva Search, my life turned upside down."

"Really?"

"Yeah. People were everywhere, staring, running and getting autographs. For goodness's sake! I have a life outside of wrestling."

He laughed and shook his head. "You'll get over it. I mean get used to it! You'll do this for a long while."

"Aren't you tired of doing this?" Ashley looked up at him, seeing the Band-Aid on his forehead.

"This is my life, Ashley. I mean this is my passion." John just nodded, seeing the concern in her eyes. "And if you're talking about the bruises and the stitches and the broken bones, it's part of it. And I've learned that a long time ago."

"I just don't want seeing you get hurt." She looked down.

"And I'm doing this for you." He whispered, making her look up again. "For us."

She smiled and just felt very sleepy in the process. She drifted off to sleep, John's arm draping on her shoulders as she held the other one tightly.

_**Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin**_

…………………………………………………

John had woken up few minutes ago and was caressing her hair. They were still on the same bench at the Central Park. People would still look at them 'cause they definitely were obvious. Ashley was now lying down on the bench since John positioned her the night before. Her head was on his lap, sleeping peacefully.

Ashley stirred a bit, startling John. He looked at her and found her smiling with eyes wide open.

"And what are you smiling at?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

"Nothing." She shook her head and sat up.

He adjusted his legs a bit, massaging his thighs.

"Sorry." He heard her mumbled.

"For what?" He looked at her.

"I slept on your lap. And it must've made you uncomfortable." She looked down.

"It's fine. No damage at all. And besides, you slept well." John assured her.

"You sure?" Ashley pouted.

"100 percent positive." John nodded, smiling.

She smiled as well and she kissed him.

_**I'm melting, I'm melting  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now**_

………………………………………………………………

Both were walking by the Times Square by like 11:30am. They'd gone to a McDonalds and ordered some food. But they went back to walking again when they got it. They were in the middle of the streets and Ashley was spinning herself around, John just watching her. Just when she stopped, she was laughing and went to John. He laughed a bit and kissed her cheek.

"Aren't they wondering why one WWE Superstar and a Diva are out, being crazy people?" Ashley asked.

"Prolly' yes. But, they don't care. I don't too." John smiled.

She smiled and sat on his lap since he was seating on a stool.

"Look. That's John Cena and Ashley Massaro." A girl said to her friend, looking at the two of them.

"Hi." Ashley waved at them, food in her mouth.

"That's disgusting." John commented.

And they both laughed.

"You know what? I think I need to call some friends." She said.

"Why? You getting tired of me?" He pouted.

"No. I just want you to meet some of them. And usually, I don't do this with just one person. I tell you. It's better." She nodded.

"I might get out-of-placed."

"No, you're so not! Two of them work in the gym too! And one is a fan of hip-hop too. They're my childhood friends that I occasionally have fun with."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. And they live three blocks away."

"Then, I think we can go."

"Thanks." She smiled, kissing him.

……………………………………………………

Ashley and John were seating on the concrete in an alley, waiting for her friend to dome down from their building. She saw a cardboard and got it.

"You have a marker?" She asked him.

John felt his pocket and got one. "From signing yesterday."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Then, she started writing something. When she was done, she showed it to him.

_I LOVE_

_John_

_Cena._

It was simple but it made them both laugh.

"You are really bored with life, aren't you?" He asked.

She just laughed and without a minute, they both heard a squeal.

"Ashley!!!" Three different girls ran to them.

She and John stood up. There behind the three girls were three guys also. The girls hugged each other and asked how Ashley was.

"… And also! I've got a boyfriend." She smiled, looking at John.

"You're John Cena from WWE, right?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, scratching the back of his neck a little.

"Anyways, girls, this is John. And John, these are my friends, Carolyn, Amanda and Maya of course, with their lovers, Sean, Billy and Joey." Ashley smiled at all of them.

"Hi!" The girls waved at him.

"Hello." He smiled at them.

The girls pulled Ashley to them. "His dimples are hot." Amanda said. "I watch him every Monday. And he had one gorgeous body." Carolyn told her. "Nice butt too." Maya giggled, making the 4 of them laugh.

"I know." She nodded. "But sorry, he's all mine." She winked at him.

While they were talking, the guys approached John and they quickly hit off. All of them watch wrestling. Sean and Billy were the ones who work in the gym while Joey was the one who was a fan of hip-hop.

……………………………………………………

They just got out of a store, buying some food. Then, when they got out of the store, Ashley shook a bottle of Pepsi and slowly pointed it to them and opened it. It burst out and she quickly ran, making them chase her. John caught her by the waist and she was just laughing.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"Nothing." She grinned.

They all sat on the concrete, eating their food since the others hadn't eaten lunch.

Ashley was seating between John's legs and seldom feeding him.

"Well, what do you think of Snoop Dogg?" Joey asked John.

"He's a bitch." Ashley abruptly spoke.

And the pick up line made them all laugh.

"What?" Ashley laughed. "Snoop _Dogg_, right?"

"Whatever." Maya threw some chips on her.

Amanda stood up. "I'm bored. And we're only in the half of Manhattan."

"C'mon." Ashley whispered to John, not letting go of his hand the entire time since last night.

_**Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love**_

………………………………………………………………

Just by the Broadway, Ashley, John and her other friends were still walking, taking pictures on her phone. Carolyn was on Billy's back since she whined that her legs were a bit sore.

Then, Ashley's phone rang. She looked on the Caller ID and it was Trish. She picked it up.

"Hey, Trish!" She greeted.

"_And where the hell are you?"_ Trish greeted her back.

"We're still in Manhattan, don't worry." She said.

"_You haven't been home since last night. Is John with you?"_ She had definitely had concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Don't worry. By later tonight, we'll be there." Ashley assured her.

"_If I don't see you here tonight, I will not talk to you!"_

"Yes, ma'am!"

"_Okay. Be safe."_

"We are. Don't worry."

"_Bye."_

"See ya!" And Ashley hung up.

John pulled her closer and smiled. "Trish is worried."

"Yeah." She nodded.

By that time, Amanda and Carolyn saw a K-Mart.

"C'mon! Let's steal a cart." Maya nodded.

"You will what?" John asked her.

"_We_ will steal. Just one." Ashley grinned.

So, Sean and Billy winked at them. They got one that was behind a car. And they quickly ran off. Amanda hopped, making Sean push her.

They go by the Empire State building and they started to take pictures again. Most of it was wacky ones. And Ashley hopped in the cart once Amanda was out.

John was pushing her and he started running. Ashley laughed at him when he was making sounds.

_**You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now**_

…………………………………………………………

By sunset, they got at the Battery Park. Ashley was sitting on his lap, just leaning back. John could see that she was tired. Sure, he was also. They'd just walked the whole Manhattan. But this is one of the best experiences he had. Not only he saw the places around New York but also, he made it with her.

"Are you tired?" She asked him.

"Not really." He looked at her.

"Thanks for being here in this experience." She smiled at it.

"I wouldn't do this if you're not here." He said, giving her a peck.

For the last time, they took pictures and just talked.

Ashley and John just stared at each other and made out as the sun came down.

_**In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes**_

………………………………………………………………

John was lying down their bed but he couldn't sleep. Trish was in their room, nagging Ashley.

"You should've told me!" Trish exclaimed.

"But, we just wanted the day off. You know… without the gym and all." Ashley defended.

"I'm not your mother, but you made me worry so much. You didn't even answer your phone last night." Her best friend said.

"Trish, Ashley wanted to be away from wrestling for one day." John spoke. "And she wanted to do what she used to do when she was a kid. So, we did this." He added.

"But please! I almost called Vince!" Trish told them.

"It won't happen again." John nodded.

"I expect that from the both of you." She said and finally went out.

"It won't if I'm not too stubborn." Ashley laughed, slumping down beside him.

He faced her. "Love you, Ashley."

"Love you too, John."

_**In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me**_

…………………………………………………………………………

**Holy effin' crap!!! I can't believe this! Mwahahaha!! Without one day, I had reviews. Lol. Keep up the good work, lovelies!!!!! I love you all so effin' much!!!! Mwahahaha!!! There, I used I Caught Fire by The Used. This chap is like uhhh… a sing-fic? Nah… actually, I got inspired by the video of the song… so, I mostly based the chapter on that video. And I so LOVE the song!!!! And The Used of course… mwahaha! I'll stop. I'm too annoying. On with the LOVELY reviews!!!**

**cena babe54 – heya, sis!!! Haha. We all know you're special!!! Lol. You're always to me!! Thanks for the review!!! And probably, Ashley learned something though. Lol. I'll talk to ya later!! Mwackx!**

**cassymae – yay!!! New review! Yay!! Thanks so much!!! -hugs-**

**veracruzortongal – ohh… I thought you 'really' hate Randy. Haha!!! What familiar with the necklace thing? Haha. You loved it? Well, I hope you do love this one. Haha!!! Why would John not love the gifts? Huh? It's the one Randy wanted. LOL! Anyways, I know that this is not the best chap but yeah… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Love ya, girl!!! Mwackx!! -hugs- Ü Ü Ü**

**kLmkuMi – just the person I need a review!!! Haha… hey, this story is T, not M! And most of all, not NC-17!!! LMFAO!!!! And well, by the time you'll be reviewing again, I know that I'm already talking to you… on the PHONE! Mwahahaah!!!**

**sweetcandyfun – thanks for the review! Love you!**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar – heya, I need to redo the other chapter. So, yeah… thanks for the review though! **

**-------Joiiiiiiiiiiiii27**


	13. Chapter 13

Note To Self, I Need You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

* * *

Chapter 13. 

"John!" Ashley whined. "Stop pacing around!" She exclaimed, getting dizzy of him walking back and forth.

"Huh? What?" John stopped and looked at his girlfriend.

She sighed and stood up, walking to him. She snaked his arms around his neck. "Don't be too nervous."

"I can't do that!" He exclaimed, panicking.

But, Ashley held him.

"I have trust in you. You're gonna win this thing." She looked at him straight in his eyes.

"What if I don't?" He defended.

She laughed, breaking the hug. She went to her bag and showed him something. And she promised! She saw his eyes lit up.

"It's either you'll get a reward or a punishment, you know." She smirked, winking.

"C'mere." John commanded, pulling her.

"So, are you gonna win this thing?" She pouted.

He smirked. "I think… well… let's see. What's the deal?"

"If you win, you dominate. And if you lose, I'm the one who will be using this to you." She said, looking at the thing.

"I think I want to lose." He laughed.

"And if you still lose, you're gonna be down. And it's not gonna happen." She turned crestfallen.

"I'm gonna win this thing for you, baby." He whispered, assuring her.

"Promise?" She smiled.

"I promise." He nodded.

She squealed and laughed. "I love you!"

"I love you too." He said, taking the handcuffs from her hands and pulled her in a kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure that I don't need to be with you out there?" Ashley asked… she was now the one that was nervous. 

"Baby…" John tried to hush her.

"It's because I am 100 percent sure that the hoe will be there and try distracting you." She nodded.

"Ashley, I'm gonna be fine." He assured her.

"Are you sure?"

He smirked. "Positive."

She sighed. Then, she held his face, caressing his cheeks.

"Just take care out there, aiite?"

John smiled, seeing pure concern in her eyes. "I will." He nodded. "And why wouldn't I? The reward is still in my mind, baby." John added, smirking.

"I love you so much." She spoke.

"I love you too." He smiled. "So, stop worrying much."

Then, Trish jumped beside them. "Hey, Ashley." She hugged Ashley who returned it.

"Hey, Trish." Ashley smiled.

"You ready to watch John's match?" She grinned.

"Of course!" Ashley jumped excited.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! That hoe!!! I must get in there!" Ashley freaked out, standing up from her seat. 

"Chill, woman. John can take care of her." Trish laughed.

"But, can't you see what they're doing? That is what you call ambush!" The Champ's girlfriend defended.

Just then, John started to fight not only Edge but also Lita. John kept fighting. And inside the Diva's locker room, Ashley was cheering for her boyfriend. John was having the momentum. Ashley was already jumping in excitement. John had the Protobomb. And Ashley, she faced Trish and copied John.

"You can't see me!" She taunted.

"You sit down, missy." Trish nodded.

Ashley laughed hysterically and sat down. When her eyes glued on the screen, she saw John FUed Edge.

"Pin! C'mon!" She shouted.

But, instead of pinning, John rolled Edge so he was lying on his stomach. John smirked and put Edge into an STFU. John was shouting to apply more force. Ashley was jumping around. And when Edge tapped out, she ran outside and just behind the curtains, she stopped. She waited for him, but still jumping around, a smile plastered on her face. When she saw the curtain opened, she quickly ran and hopped on him, wrapping his waist with her legs. She pulled him into a kiss and snaked her arms around his neck. John gently pulled away, smiling from ear to ear.

"I told you! You're going to win." She said.

"I can't do that without the encouragement of my baby." He told her then kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes.

"Well," he started and adjusted her in a more comfortable position. Then, he placed the belt around her neck. "I think I need to hurry up on cleaning myself 'cause I can't wait for my reward!" He nodded.

"I guess you're right." She giggled.

"Thanks for being here beside me through all this, baby." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome, baby." She smiled back.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Once that they were in his locker room, he put her down and smiled at her upon getting his new clothes in his bag. Ashley was just spinning the WWE logo when she noticed that. She cocked an eyebrow but John just smirked and shook his head.

"You better hurry. Princess is waiting." She nodded, smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

"Uhh, Ashley." Maria poked her on the shoulder. 

Ashley turned around and saw Maria and John.

"Hey, Maria!" She waved to the brunette and gave a peck on John. "What's up, my lovers?" She grinned.

"Well," Maria started.

"Okay, Maria, I'm the one who's gonna tell her, aiite?" John nodded.

"What is going on here?" Ashley had her suspicious look on her face.

"Well, Maria and I are going to have a storyline together this night." John explained.

"And?" Ashley cocked an eyebrow.

"And we're going to have a little kissing scene and all." Maria said.

"Is it okay?" John asked. "'Cause you know that I don't want any fight between the both of us, baby."

And Maria just nodded.

"Hmm…" Ashley breathed deeply. "It's fine for me. But, just make that it's only gonna be in your storyline." She smiled.

"I promise!" Maria raised her right hand.

"Well, are you two going to have a match later?" She questioned.

"Yep!" Maria nodded.

"Ohh…" Ashley nodded as well. "Good luck, Ria." She hugged the girl.

"Aren't you mad at John?" Maria asked.

"Nope. Why?" The blonde shook her head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm just making sure. I really don't want to be a home wrecker here."

"You're not, Ria. We're all good about this."

Maria smiled at her. "Well, I'm gonna go now. Really need to get ready."

With that, Maria left, leaving Ashley and John.

"Are you sure that you're not mad at me?" John asked.

"What do you want me to do to prove to you that I'm not mad?" Ashley laughed.

"Kiss me." He challenged.

Ashley shook her head with a smile on her face. She cupped John's face and pulled him into a kiss. He was savoring it when he pulled her closer. Then, she hopped on him not breaking the kiss.

"We need to get ready for our matches, love." She whispered.

John nodded and walked with him still carrying Ashley. Once they were in his locker room, he laid Ashley down on the couch as they locked eyes.

"What?" She smirked.

"Do we really need to get ready for those matches? 'Cause I don't want to." He pouted.

"John… you told me that wrestling is your passion and that this is your life. What is up with that?" She laughed, touching the tip of his nose.

Then, John sighed and finally let his weight down on Ashley.

"John!!!!" Ashley playfully smacked his arm. "Get off of me, ass!" She wiggled underneath him.

"But, you love my ass." He smirked and didn't let go of Ashley.

"Oh, my goodness!!!! Somebody help me! This is a rape!" Ashley joked.

"Even if you scream it like that, they wouldn't think of it. You love me, honey." He nodded.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" She squealed when John started tickling her. "Oh, my gosh!" She laughed. "John! Please!! Stop!!!" She begged while laughing.

"What did you say?" John taunted.

"John!!!!!!! Stop!!!!" She laughed.

"I can't hear anything." He said, laughing.

"Okay!!! I love you! You're the hottest man in the world!!! Let me go, John Cena!!!!" She screamed.

John stopped. "What?" He laughed. "Did I hear that from Ashley Massaro?"

"Shut up." She pouted, gaining her composure.

"I love you too." He smiled, stealing a peck on her cheek.

She smiled back at him. "Now, I think that you need to get your ass ready 'cause you and Ria still have your storyline later." She nodded.

"Is my girlfriend jealous?" He had this grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Cena." She just rolled her eyes.

He sighed and held her hands. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you're not jealous then." He said firmly.

Ashley rolled her eyes again before breathing deeply and looked into his blue orbs. "John Felix-Anthony Cena, I am definitely jealous about your storyline with Maria and knowing that you will kiss her makes me more envious. Are you happy now, Cena?"

Then, John chuckled. "Are you the real Ashley Massaro? Or, am I just dreaming that you're saying these things." He cocked an eyebrow.

Ashley didn't answer.

"Baby, you know that I can never cheat on you especially with your friends. You know that." He explained.

"This is not about cheating, Cena." She breathed out.

"Then, what is it all about?"

"It's about you being mine. You're my property, John." She cupped his cheeks. "John, you haven't known this. But, I am one selfish bitch when it comes to you. You're mine. And, I can't let any woman touch you except me. Hell, tell to my face that I'm not being generous. But, come on! Are you kidding me? I am so not giving _my_ boyfriend." Then, she let go of him.

"That's the reason why we told you before it all happen. I don't want you to get hurt about it." He held her hands and made her look at him. "Ashley, I know that I'm yours and you're mine. Baby, I don't know what to feel on what you just said. But, one thing is for sure and that is I'm not willing to give you away also. Ashley, I love you too much to cheat or do whatever to hurt you. Believe me. This thing with Maria is only and will only be a storyline. People may agree on this but hell, I will not. One girl has my heart. Mushy, but it's you, Ashley. It's you."

"You really don't have a thing for her?"

"I don't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Positive?"

"100 percent positive, baby."

Ashley smiled and gave him a peck. "You can get ready now 'cause the two of us only have an hour before the show. And we need to look good as always."

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted and walked towards his bag.

But, before he entered the bathroom, he heard Ashley call him. So, he turned around and her face inches away from his.

"I think we can save time if we use the bathroom simultaneously." She grinned.

"Finally! Ashley Massaro gave up on the hottest man on the planet!" He laughed and carried her bridal style.

* * *

**One more chapter!!! Clicky!!! Next!! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!! 'cause I'm BAAAAACCCKKKK!!! LMAO! 14's a LOT longer!! Hahaha:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Note To Self, I Need You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

………………………………………………………

Chapter 14.

Ashley was reading a magazine as she was sitting on the couch in their living room. Her mom was sitting beside Ashley talking with John's mom. The whole house could still sense the depression in Ashley after what happened to her in Raw a month ago. Ashley wasn't only lonely in that house but she wasn't with John also. She missed him big time. And, she just wanted him to go home so that they would cuddle and kiss all the time. But, she fully knew that he could never do that because he had WrestleMania 22. That match was big for him. So, she just couldn't call him like that to tell him to go home because he wouldn't do it anyways.

Ashley sighed, putting the magazine on the coffee table. Then, she looked at Dan but looked down quickly. She held on her crutches tightly and tried to stand up. And, she did make it. She started 'walking' towards the stairs. But when she just got there, she looked at it and swallowed hard. She breathed hard and just when she was lifting her crutches, she felt a pair of arms carried her bridal style.

She smiled widely and looked at him. "John!" She cheered but then, got crestfallen.

"You don't need to be shy on asking for anything, honey." Dan smirked at him as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Thanks, Dan." She smiled weakly.

"No need of that 'cause we're obliged to do this. John will kill us if we don't." He nodded.

"Dan," she started, "if you're just obliged to this, then don't do this. If John threatens you, I'll threaten him also." She just smiled.

"I'm just kidding, honey." He smiled back. "I'll be happy to help. So, I'm just one shout away, alright?" He said and put Ashley down just in front of the door of her room.

"Thanks so much, Dan." She bowed a little.

"Are you going to rest or are you going to do anything?" He asked.

"Prolly', I'm gonna lie down on the bed and watch some TV. Why?" She replied.

"Nothing. Just asked." He nodded, opening the door for her.

"Thanks again, Dan." She smiled at him and finally went inside her room.

She closed the door, limped herself on the bed and slumped down. She turned around and reached the nightstand where her iPod stood on its speaker. She looked for one particular song and played it.

_**Right Now **_

_**John Cena**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You can't help but feel it**_

_**Can't help but feel this one**_

_**Uh-huh uh yeah**_

_**Excuse me for a minute while I lighten the mood**_

_**Just clap with me like the lightning do, yeah**_

_**A bit of soul food that you be bitin into**_

_**And if you feel me then I'm writin for you, uh-huh**_

_**Right now put another coat of wax on the ride**_

_**For a minute put the beef and the gats to the side**_

_**Cause this track's got a vibe to chill to**_

_**Enjoy life for 5 minutes, man it's not gon' kill you**_

_**It's okay to be hard and stay true man**_

_**But at the end of the day, we all hu-man**_

_**This one's for you, the ones that you close to**_

_**Show some love, it's what you supposed to**_

_**Right now, forget the ends and the Benz**_

_**Pop a cold one, man toast it wit'cha real friends**_

_**Call your folks, tell 'em you tight now**_

_**Cause everything lookin pretty good right now**_

_**Chorus - sped up vocal sample**_

_**Tha Trademarc**_

_**Right now baby, we all gon' ride**_

_**So place those things on your hips or side**_

_**The soul vibe gon' change, give way with fame**_

_**But sometimes the moral change or stay the same**_

_**Relax baby, right now you here**_

_**And sit back baby, with a round of beer**_

_**And cheer to those friends who crowded near**_

_**For those passed on in spirit they there**_

_**It's gon' be what it must, break bread wit'cha crew**_

_**If you got kids take the crust**_

_**It's all love baby, tell your girl she's strong**_

_**And whisper in her ear after dinner it's on**_

_**And take it slow baby, cause everything real**_

_**When you at family dinner y'all enjoy that meal**_

_**Thank God that you healthy and you keepin it tight**_

_**And keep your dreams lighthearted when you sleepin at night**_

_**Chorus - sped up vocal sample**_

_**John Cena**_

_**Yeah - and right now I'm showin love to my brothers and my old man**_

_**To my girl, "Let's Get it On" like the slow jam**_

_**To everybody that I'm runnin down the road with**_

_**Y'all my family, I know that you know this**_

_**Fox, Rock, B's and Chaos**_

_**Y'all growin up with me man, true to life players**_

_**Grandma or grandpa watchin up above**_

_**Trademarc you my heart cousin, nothin but love**_

_**Tha Trademarc**_

_**Thanks momma, for all that you was**_

_**You a strongarm lady baby crazy with love**_

_**My sister raised me, those are the facts**_

_**And taught me how to rebuild when the order collapsed**_

_**And right now I'm blessed no stress no less**_

_**And thanks hip-hop for givin me back focus, huh**_

_**Yeah John, what can I say?**_

_**It's all love from day one, you showed me the way**_

She sighed as it played and held her tears back. She looked at the nightstand where a picture frame was placed. She took it and just stared at the picture, letting her tears flow. She caressed the side when John was smiling as he hugged her tight. _I miss you so much. I hope you're here with me, John. I wish that it's you who carry me around the house. But, I'll let you live your life and fulfill all your dreams. I love you, John. I love you so much._ She kissed the picture and hugged it tight.

……………………………

_Ashley and the other Divas were inside the ring when the bell rang. They all started to beat each other down. This match was for the number 1 contender for the Women's Championship for WrestleMania 22. And, Ashley would be real glad if she'll be that girl. Not only that it would be her first WrestleMania match, but, she would be also fighting her best friend. But they already had talked about it, so no one would be hurt in case one of them would be the loser._

_Ashley was beating Candice when Torrie helped her friend. Then, the three started punching and kicking each other. Ashley already eliminated Torrie. She, Candice, Mickie and Victoria were left in the ring. They had started to beat each other when Mickie went Ashley. They banged each other's head off and it just came in Ashley's mind that Mickie was one strong girl. Mickie took the momentum and had a clothesline to Ashley. _

_Ashley fell down and quickly, she felt a very painful sting in her leg. She fell down in a very wrong way. Tears started escaping her eyes when the referee checked her out. The trainers came and checked her out. They had believed that it was a broken bone. So, when the cameras were off, they ordered for a stretcher to come down. They put Ashley on it and tried to calm her down._

_When the stretcher was near the ambulance, Trish ran to make it stop._

"_Honey, my gosh, are you okay?" Trish's voice was full of concern._

"_John. Where is he?" Ashley cried._

"_I'm here, baby." John held her hand._

"_Who will come with her? We only need one." The medics asked._

"_I will." John replied._

"_But, you have a match going on. So, I'm the one who'll go with her." Trish protested._

_John nodded and kissed her forehead. "You'll be okay, aiite? Love you." He told her and let go of her hands._

…………………………………

"John, what's up with you?" Hunter asked him as they were seatmates in the plane.

"Nothing. I'm just stressed about everything." John replied, putting the ear phones and tuning on his iPod.

Trish leaned closer to Hunter who was beside him. "He just misses Ashley." She whispered.

"Ohh… is that why he's being cold to others?" Hunter asked the blonde.

"Yep. Both sides feel the same way. Ashley doesn't talk to me in a normal way and would cry a lot." Trish nodded.

"I feel the same way, Trish. I think we all do."

"This is the first time that they'll be far away from each other."

"Yeah. But, don't they need to adjust and accept it?"

"Hunter," John started, "I do accept it. It's her who can't accept everything. We all know that her contract is only up to March, then, she has her leg in a cast and she's far away from me. It's hard to hear that girl cry every time we talk." He explained.

"We know, John." Trish said. "That's why we're doing our best to have her new contract, remember?" She added.

"I know." John nodded.

"So, c'mon, man! Cheer up. Live life, man." Hunter told her.

"Thanks, man." John smiled weakly.

………………………………………………

The door opened, startling Ashley. But, she didn't care 'bout whoever that comes in though. It might be her mom to put some medications to her. It might be Dan to give her food. It might be who the fuck ever.

"Mom, it's only 2. I need the meds by 4." She said and kept writing an entry for her blog in her MySpace.

"So, you haven't remembered me anymore?" A very familiar voice rang in the room.

Ashley quickly turned the chair around, facing John sitting on the bed.

She gasped as an ear-to-ear smile plastered her face. "Baby!!!!" She squealed and tried to limp, reaching him.

When she did, John pulled her into a very tight embrace. She hugged him back. And when they broke it, she was still smiling making John chuckle.

"I missed you." She spoke.

"So do I, baby." He replied, caressing her cheeks.

Ashley then pulled him into a deep kiss. With their emotions filling the kiss, John deepened it as she savored the feeling. They both held each other's hand but Ashley took hers and snaked it around his neck. John's hand made its way to her face and cupped it. He broke the kiss very gently, locking his eyes into hers.

"I love you, Ashley." He smiled to her.

"I love you too, John. I love you so much." She smiled back and gave him a peck.

"I think dinner's ready and I'm pretty much hungry." He said then carried her. "Damn, woman, have you gained weight?" He joked.

"Shut up, Cena." She pouted.

"Just kidding." He grinned.

"You're mean." She narrowed her eyes to him.

"Am I?" He playfully let Ashley go but caught her again.

"Hey!!! Don't do that ever again!" She smacked his arms.

John chuckled and stole a kiss. They made their way to dining room where John put her on her seat. He sat beside her and the dinner began.

"So," Carol began, "what's going on with wrestling, John?" She asked.

"Well, everyone is busy with their matches in WrestleMania." John nodded.

"Till when are you gonna stay?" Matt asked.

"Probably, I'll be here 'til Sunday."

"Really?" Ashley grinned.

"Yep." John nodded.

"That's great, John." Dan nodded.

"Why? You all are hyped up to see the hottest, eh?" He joked.

"Well, if you really want an answer," Steve started, "I guess there'll be no sad faces here anymore." He said, looking at Ashley.

"Hey! I just missed your brother that's why I had that sad face going on." Ashley defended.

"Is my baby guilty?" John looked at her.

"I am so not!" She pouted.

"Yeah. She is." Phillip nodded.

"DAD!" She pouted more.

"You are so cute." Dan pinched her cheek.

"My beautiful face!!!" She gasped and held it.

The people laughed and the night went on.

………………………………………………

Another day had passed; Ashley laid her head on his chest as they slept. But, another day opened for the two of them. When Ashley woke up, she felt that no John was beside her. That made her panic. She got up quickly and called him. But, no one answered. So, she looked everywhere. Then, she saw a note on the nightstand.

_Baby,_

_I'll just be out for prolly' 2 hours. I'll be in the gym. By lunch, I'll be home. Enjoy you day, baby. Love you._

_John –smiley face-_

She smiled at the smiley face but inside, she felt sad. There she was expecting that John could be with her all the day. But then, there John was… in the gym for WrestleMania. She sighed and got her crutches. She limped her way in the bathroom and tried to take a shower.

When she turned the shower off, she got dressed and combed her hair all the way to its end. She looked at herself in the mirror and to her hair. _I think the pink needs to get away._ She got her crutches again and went out of her room. She tried her best to get through the stairs. And when she was in the middle of it, she smiled in excitement as she saw the end of it. But, she heard something and quickly, her crutches slid from the stair she was on, getting her out from her balance. She shrieked when she fell on her butt. But, she cared less about her ass when her leg fell with a loud thud with the vibration pierced the injured bone.

She screamed again as the stinging feeling got her bone again. Quickly, John's brothers and her mom ran to help her.

"What happened?" Sabrina questioned as Dan and Steve put her down on the couch.

"I fell." Ashley whispered.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Dan asked.

"But, you all were busy and I was just trying to help myself." She replied.

Steve sighed, "next time, you call us, aiite? We're here to help, Ashley."

Ashley just nodded.

"Well," Sabrina started, "what do you want for breakfast?" Her mom asked.

Ashley held her crutches and stood up. She made her way to the kitchen and got the cereals. She prepared herself with some cereal and milk. Then, she went to the table, sitting on a chair and began eating.

"What's up with you, Ashley?" Sabrina asked her.

"Nothing." She answered bluntly.

"That is not the answer I'm expecting."

"What do you expect? Mom, if you're expecting another answer, then, there's no other answer."

"Yes, there is! Did you and John fight before he left?"

"No. He just left without waking me up."

"So, you're mad because he didn't asked permission to you?"

"No. Why would I be mad? He has his own life, mom."

"I know you too well, Ashley."

"Then, don't ask shit."

Sabrina just heard enough. She shook her head and left the kitchen.

"By the way, Ashley," Sabrina halted, "you need to hurry your ass 'cause I'll be cooking and I don't want a bitch ruining my morning."

Ashley just took her bowl and crutches. "Don't worry. I can't also let myself see a slut in my morning." She said as she passed by Sabrina.

"Go ahead, Ashley. Talk shit. You're gonna pay for it someday anyways." Sabrina yelled at her.

Ashley turned around. "Don't you yell at me!"

"Why won't I? I'm your fuckin' mother, bitch!"

"You're not, hoe!"

"I am! And, I can kick you out of here!"

"Well, let's just see who's dad going to pick."

"Yeah. Go to your father and be a goody good girl, bitch."

"I'm the bitch now? Aren't you the one who let her foot in this house? For your information, _mom_, this is _our_ house! My real mom built this for us!"

"Don't get yourself in the past, _Ashley_, accept it! Your mom's gone!"

"You, bitch!" Ashley screamed.

"Don't shout at me!" Sabrina hissed and slapped her.

Ashley gasped. She was about to retaliate when Steve held her back and Dan held Sabrina back.

"I don't want to see your face." Sabrina pointed at her and pushed Dan aside, leaving.

"I don't want to see you too, bitch!" Ashley screamed back at her.

Steve held her back. "C'mon, Ashley, chill." He told her.

Ashley just struggled to get him off and he let her go. She went to the living room and opened the TV.

………………………………

The people in that house learned what happened in the morning. Ashley's dad tried to let the two talk but both were too stubborn. John got home by lunch and couldn't calm Ashley down. So, he and Ashley had decided to take a nap for a while to get her head off from the situation.

Night had come so fast and it was dinner time again. Every single person in the dining room could feel the tension between Ashley and Sabrina. And to tell, it was a scary feeling. The dinner began when Phillip started a topic about the business and all. Ashley and Sabrina weren't speaking at all. That came to an end when Phillip finally sighed and turned to Ashley.

"If you're thinking to get in that topic, dad, don't." She threatened.

"Well, we're all tired to watch you and Sabrina fight all the time."

"Why will we not fight when she keeps talking shit about mom?" Ashley defended.

"I respect your mother, Ashley. You are the one bringing her when we fight!" Sabrina told her.

"You talk so much shit."

"Don't you?"

"I will not if you keep out of my business."

"Why? Do you think that your mother will keep out of your business when she sees you having a hard time?"

"See! She just talked about mom again!" Ashley looked at Phillip.

"Ashley," Phillip swallowed hard. "Sabrina just cares about you. You fell earlier and she was concerned. Everyone in here wants to help you but you keep pushing them away. Sabrina just had enough of it."

"Then, don't help me if I'm pushing you away. Anyways, I don't want seeing you all getting _tired_ of helping me." She replied, emphasizing a word for someone.

Then, she stood up from her seat, got her crutches and started to walk away. But, before she got on the stairs, she felt a hand carried her.

"I said I don't want any help." She bluntly said.

"I don't care." John spat back.

"Let me down."

"No."

"Let me down, John."

"I said no."

"Let me down!"

Then, when they got in her room, John let her down harshly.

"There, happy?"

"What the fuck?"

"You told me to let you down. I just did!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem or _our_ problem?"

"Our?"

"No. You're not included in the 'our'."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You think I'm tired of helping you around, Ashley?"

"Yes. Why aren't you?"

"I'm not."

"You all are!"

"They are but I'm different from them!"

"No, you're not! Tell me now, John, why did you go home?"

"You wanted me to go home."

"You're forced."

"I'm not!"

"You are! Then, why did you leave me earlier?"

"I didn't! I left a note, remember?"

"Just tell me, John! You're tired of it! You're tired of me!" Then, tears flowed down on her cheeks.

John held her arms and looked at her fiercely.

"Yes, Ashley! Yes! I am tired of you being like this! What mistake we did that made you like this, huh?"

"Being like this, John?"

"You're being a bitch! You kept pushing us away!" He calmed down a bit… "You kept pushing me away, Ashley."

"You're the only one I don't push away…" She whispered. "You're the only one I need, John. I thought that the reason why you came back is because you wanted to be with me. But, hell, I was wrong! You still left me. And by the look from your face, I know you're getting tired of me. Yeah. I'm the one to blame."

"Why do you keep blaming yourself, Ashley?"

"And, John, I'm tired of taking care of myself too."

"I'm not tired of taking care of you, Ashley. Can't you understand that?"

"No! And never will! Just leave me alone! Go away!"

"Ashley, you know that everyone gets tired. I'm tired of stressing myself from WrestleMania. I'm tired of having problems in and out of wrestling. But, one thing for sure, Ashley, I've never been tired of taking care of you. I've never been tired of loving you. Never, Ashley. Never."

"Just go away!" She screamed and looked down.

Just then, she heard his footsteps. The door opened and closed.

……………………………………………

"_John!"_ Trish's giggly voice greeted him when he answered his phone.

"Hey, Trish." John greeted back nonchalantly.

"_John, what's up?" _His friend questioned.

"Nothing." He answered. "Why did you call?" He asked as he lied down on his bed.

"_Well, cheer up because I have good news for you!"_ She laughed.

"What is it?"

"_Vince called!"_

"Then?"

"_He got Ashley's new contract ready!!!"_

John sat up on what he heard.

"What? Are you sure?"

"_Yes! So, she only has this week to go to the headquarters or it'll expire."_

"Oh." He nodded nonchalantly.

"_John, I want you to tell me what's up. Where's Ashley?"_ Trish started to smell something on the other line.

He sighed not knowing what to say. "Ashley and I had a fight."

"_Well, cheer up, honey! You know that Ashley can't resist you. Ask for her forgiveness then, tell this to her. It'll make her feel better. Trust me."_

"I just don't know what to say to her. She is not listening to everyone."

"_She will if it's you who will talk to her."_

"Well, Trish… uhmm… I have a question for you."

"_Shoot!"_

"How did Dave propose?"

"_Ohh…"_ Trish nodded and a smirk curved on her face.

……………………………………………

"Hey, Dan." John looked at his brother as they ate breakfast.

"What's up, man?" Dan cocked an eyebrow to his younger brother.

John smirked. "Will you come with me in the mall today?"

"Mall?" Carol giggled.

"Hey, I need to find new shoes for the next PPV." Her son protested. "And, I need to get back in work as soon as possible. Trish already got Ashley's new contract." He added, thankful that Ashley wasn't there with them.

"Really?" Carol smiled widely.

"Yup. And we're just going to wait for her recovery then she can come back in wrestling." He informed them.

"Nice." Steve nodded.

"Yeah." He smirked.

………………………………………

Ashley was in the backyard, lying down on the small couch there with some drinks. She had her earphone in her ear banging with some music she loved. She was admiring the New York City as the moon shone its light and the stars twinkled. She wasn't still talking with everyone. She had stayed there for almost 4-5 hours already. And, no one was approaching her. Well, what could she do? It was her that pushed them away. _C'mon, Ashley! Stop thinking about them! They are just not worth your time, really. So, cut the crap out, girl. Move on!_

Her peace was cut when she felt another presence around her. She looked at the person and sighed when she saw him.

"Go away." She told him.

"I won't until you hear me out." He said.

"I will not hear you out. I've heard enough." She defended.

"Don't be too hard on me, Ash. You know you can't."

She took out her earphone, sat up and looked at her.

"You got five minutes and after that, it's done. Now, speak." She told him, looking at her phone.

John sighed and started thinking of things to say.

"What? Are you going to speak?" She asked as a minute passed.

"Okay." He breathed out. "I'm sorry, aiite? It's my fault that you pushed everyone away. I know that it's me you need. Ashley, hell, I need you too. So, please… forgive me if I didn't give the attention you want. It's hard, yeah. But, Ashley, I'm doing everything that I can to go home and be with you. I'm doing everything to keep WrestleMania out of my mind. Ashley, I'm adjusting too. What I need you to do is to understand what I'm going through. Ashley, I have you and WrestleMania. It's just that… it's so hard." He explained, looking down.

"I do understand, John. It's just I really miss you and I thought that if you go home, you want to enjoy the vacation you have and be with me. John, I need to be with you. I can't do anything without you. I don't want to expect anything from the other people in this house because John, I know I have you. I have you to keep me safe, I have you to protect me, and I have you to enjoy life with me. John, I have you to be with me." Ashley's tears rolled down on her cheeks as she had her emotions out.

"Ashley, I miss you too. If you haven't heard… you know what? I've been pissing everybody's asses off because I've been treating them coldly and harshly 'cause I miss you and I just want to be with you. But, I can't, Ashley. I have work. I need to do this for the both of us. Ashley, I need to do this because I don't want us to have no foundation especially right now. Ashley, I need you to be strong. I need you to understand everything since I don't want to see you leaving me. Ashley, I need you as my one and only." He breathed deeply then, "Ashley, I need you to be my wife." He concluded.

As Ashley was digesting everything John was saying, she suddenly looked up as he said those last words. When her eyes met his, it was gleaming. Then, she noticed the thing he was holding, a silver band with a heart-shaped diamond in the center and different stones beside it. She looked at him again as more tears ran down.

John stood up from his seat, walked a little bit in front of her, got down on one knee and held her hand. Ashley was shocked and her other hand covered her mouth. Just from her iPod's earphones, a song played.

_**Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
I'm listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet **_

I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Because every breath that you will take  
while you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?

I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone,

**_and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have) _**

I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)

"Will you marry me, Ashley?" He smiled at her.

Ashley swallowed hard and took out the hand on her mouth. She sobbed hard as she started nodding vigorously.

"Yes, John. I will marry you." She responded as tears crawled down on her cheeks.

John smiled widely and took her right hand. Then, he slid the ring gently as it fitted her finger exactly. Just when he was done, he pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, Ashley." He whispered to her.

Ashley broke the hug, looking at him deeply. "I love you too, John." She smiled at him.

"I have good news for you." He smiled.

"Isn't this that news?" She giggled.

"Nopes." He shook his head.

"What is it?"

"We already got you contract."

Then, John heard a squeal. "Thank you so much!!!" She smiled widely and hugged him, finally leaning closer for a kiss.

Just after the kiss, she grinned on him. "Are you serious?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Prove it to me."

"Well, if you're not going to sign it by this week, it'll expire."

"What? Damn!!! I need to get airplane ticket!!!!" She panicked.

"Chill, woman!" John laughed. "I already got us the tickets." He smiled.

She squealed again. "Thank you!!!" Then, a peck on the cheek.

"Now," he said, carrying her bridal style. "We need to pack your bags 'cause you'll be appearing in Raw on Monday." He winked.

"Seriously?" She looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

He nodded.

"I LOVE YOU!!!!" She squealed and gave him a kiss.

………………………………

**Huwee!!! Finally! 14's done. And, 15 is being written! And, now, I shall say the songs… we all know that the first song is Right Now by John Cena. And the second song is titled as Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. There. Lmao! I hope you enjoyed this… now… here's the review thingy… lmao!**

**xanonymous.girlx – oh well… here's 15!!! Yay!!! I'll talk to you soon! Love you!!!**

**veracruzortongal – uhh… if you're talking about Orton being a big meanie… yeah… I like him like that. But, you know who has my heart. Yeah. So, review… lmao!!! My brain is tired. Okay. I'm done with you. Lmao!**

**FreakofNature21 – hey, hun!!! Don't worry about the drama thingy. I already got it ready. And, I'm loving it. I don't know if you all will.**

**cena babe54 – here's the update, lovely!!! Yay!**

**sweetcandyfun – hi! Lmao! Thanks for the review!!! Lmao:) **


	15. Chapter 15

Note To Self, I Need You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

* * *

Chapter 15.

Ashley screamed when Pikachu lost in the game she's playing. Reason: her phone rang. She whined and whispered some bad words before she picked up her phone.

"Whoever you are, I hate you! Pikachu lost! And now, I have to go back in level 3. Damn you!" She greeted the person at the other line. **(A/N: I don't play Gameboy. Ahaha.)**

"_Is my girlfriend playing Pokemon in Gameboy Advance?"_ John laughed.

"Yes! And you made me lose." She pouted.

"_Sorry."_

"No, it's okay, baby. I'm also glad you called. I really miss you. And I am so bored here that's why I'm playing this game!"

John laughed again. _"I miss you too, baby. And it's obvious that you're bored 'cause you're playing that game."_

"Well, yeah. I can't help myself to be amused by this game."

"_Okay. At least you're having fun in our house."_

"Yeah. Your bed is really comfy! And, I love it. Your smell stuck on it. So, it's like I'm sleeping beside you." Then, she laughed.

"_That is really corny, baby."_ He laughed also.

"So, how's my ever-handsome fiancé doing?"

"_I'm alright. Chillin' in my hotel room alone. And, I really miss you."_

"Now, that's mushy. Anyways, who's your roommate this time?"

"_I'm roommate with Carlito, baby. How about my ever-beautiful fiancé? How are you?"_

"I'm good. Surviving everything without you. And, baby, I miss you too."

"_It's great to hear that you're surviving there. Do my brothers help you in there?"_

"Yeah. Everyone is fabulous in here. They love me. And, I love them!"

"_Good. Uhmm, baby?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I can't go back until prolly' three weeks. But, I promise to call everyday, three times a week!"_

Ashley laughed. "It's okay, baby. I understand. There's no need to panic that I'm going to freak out. Your family is here to entertain me while you're out. Besides, they love me." Then, she laughed again.

"_Good to hear." _He sighed. _"Anyways, I need to go, baby."_

"Alright. I love you, John."

"_I love you too, Ashley. Take care always, alright? I'll try my best to call you later."_

"Alright! And, you take care too. Be safe. And kick everyone's ass!"

"_I will."_ He laughed. _"Bye, Ash."_

"Bye, John." She smiled.

And, finally, they both hung up.

* * *

"John, come on!" Carlito shouted at him as he hung up his phone.

"Coming!" John put his phone inside his pockets and caught up with Carlito. "So, where are we going?" He asked the afro-haired guy beside him.

"They said that we're gonna follow the divas in some club or something like that." John's roommate replied.

"Oh." John nodded.

John and Carlito hopped in John's car and he started to drive to the local club. Once they got there, they showed their ID's to the bouncer. And, he let the two WWE Superstars in. They met with the others, then, started to enjoy the night they had. Trish pulled John in the dancefloor. And, they both started dancing.

"So, how's my sister in West Newbury?" Trish cocked an eyebrow to John.

John smirked. "Ashley is just fine. She's enjoying my family's company there and she's currently addicted to Pikachu." He laughed.

"She's playing Gameboy?" The blonde smiled widely, giggling.

"Yeah." John just nodded. "It was funny 'cause when I called her earlier, she was playing it and hit the wrong button. She picked up the phone and started yelling at me." He chuckled.

"Really?" Trish nodded.

"Yeah. Also, her leg is getting better day by day. I called mom to check that out earlier."

"Wow. That's good to hear. She's really hyped in getting back to WWE, huh?"

"Yeah. She misses you a lot."

Trish smiled. "She wants to get back because she wants to be with you again."

"I just love her, Trish." John smiled.

"And, Ashley loves you so much." She shook her head. "Don't ever hurt Ashley."

"You know I could never do that, Trish."

"You have my trust, John. If ever you hurt her, I'll go to your locker room and let Dave knock you down."

John just smiled. "Thanks for everything, Trish."

"No problem." She smiled back. "Now, you go and enjoy yourself. I'm gonna go with the other divas, alright?" Trish patted his shoulder, John smiled and finally they both separated ways.

John walked himself to the bar, took a seat and called the bartender.

"A shot of Jack Daniels." He ordered.

Since, he knew he could do that for a pretty long time, he took advantage of it. Shot after shot. Gulp after gulp. He sure was having fun. And, he could feel stress coming out. _Ashley would understand._ He thought after getting the seventh shot of the night. He shook his head a bit since he could feel he's getting tipsy by that time. His vision got blurred for a moment but he managed.

"Another, please!" He told the bartender again.

The bartender was no one to complain. First, John was a costumer. Second, John was a big guy. Third, he didn't want to get beaten up. Fourth, he didn't want to lose his job. And fifth, he just needed to that what he needed to do.

Once John downed the shot, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back. He was seeing Ashley. He could never be wrong. Ashley was in front of him. And, she was smiling.

"Hey, baby." She whispered.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" He asked, obviously drunk by his voice.

"I came here to visit you. Aren't you happy?" She pouted.

"Of course, I am!" John smiled widely.

She giggled. "Now, come on. I have a surprise for you." She whispered.

He nodded vigorously. Then, he took a hundred dollar bill, put it on the table and let him be dragged by "Ashley".

"Man! You're wasted." Hunter approached John.

But, John had no response. Instead, "Ashley" bumped him hard on the shoulder and the two people exited the club.

"Isn't that…" Shawn started.

"It was her." Hunter nodded.

* * *

"Ashley, are you already finished?" Matt knocked on her door. "The designer is already here."

Ashley looked at the door and shouted a bit, "yeah. The door's open."

Matt opened the door and met the freshly showered Ashley. They both smiled at each other. She took her designed crutches. Matt guided her until they reached they staircase. He scooped her up, making her squeal, and carried her down the stairs in a bridal style.

"Already imagining when John does this to you?" He smirked.

"Yeah. But, he could only carry me like this when he's a good boy." She nodded assuring.

"Has he called you yet?" He asked, noticing Ashley's phone in her hands.

She shook her head, crestfallen.

"Oh." Matt nodded, putting her down. "He's still might be asleep. You said that he went to a club, right?"

"Yeah. But, I'll definitely check him out later." She just smiled and finally, walked at the backyard where Aunt Carol and the designer were.

"Hello, guys." Ashley greeted them.

Aunt Carol noticed her and stood up. She helped Ashley until the young one had a seat.

Before seating down, Aunt Carol introduced the soon-to-be-bride and the designer.

"Ashley, this is my friend and the designer I am talking about, the infamous Michael Kors." Carol smiled to Michael. "And, Michael, this is my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law, Ashley."

Ashley smiled widely. "Hello." She stuck a hand.

"Carol, I got to believe. She is one beautiful woman." Michael nodded at Carol. Then, he turned to Ashley. "Good morning, Ashley." He smiled widely and shook her hand.

The three took their seats as Michael readied his sketch pad and pencil.

"So, what kind of wedding gown to you prefer?" Michael asked, looking at Ashley.

"I don't really know. I want it beautiful, simple and elegant. I need to look glamorous in my wedding, at least." She giggled. "'Cause, I'm so not going to wear some short skirt, black top and fishnets at my wedding. That'll look plain hilarious." She nodded.

"I agree." Michael nodded.

"I want… something sexy too. That'll be for John, of course." She smiled at Carol.

Michael and Carol laughed a bit.

"I guess I know now what you like." Michael nodded.

* * *

Just the next day, John woke up with a headache. He adjusted his eyes on the light, still feeling the throbbing headache. The wind blew and he quickly felt the air sticking on his skin. He looked at his chest then, pulled off the blanket off him to see that he was naked. _Damn it!_ He shouted in his head, looking around. He did have sex with someone. It's obvious with that used protection on the night stand. But, who did he do it with?

He pulled his boxers on and jumped out of the bed. He went in the bathroom, finally, taking a bath. As water fell down on him, he stared at the ceiling… thinking what if Ashley knew about this, who did he do it with, and he knew he was drunk… but, why did he do it? It's not like he's really not strong with eight shots of Jack Daniel in his body. He sighed. He turned off the shower and hopped out of the shower.

Once he was done fixing himself, he got his phone, dialed Ashley's number and put it beside his ear.

"_John! Oh, my gosh! I thought you're never gonna call me! Where have you been?"_

"Hey, baby. Sorry if I called late. I slept in. and, I have a terrible headache from last night. Sorry again."

"_Are you okay now? Have you taken something so it would be gone? John, you shouldn't have drunk so many."_

"Real sorry, baby. I couldn't help myself."

"_It's aiite, baby. What are you doing now?"_

"I'm still in my room. Prolly', gonna go to gym. What about you? How're you?"

Ashley smiled. _"I'm good. Michael Kors is here! And, we're designing my gown! John, I love it!"_

"That's good to hear, baby." He smiled.

But, deep inside, he was breaking. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how Ashley would react once she knew about all of this. And, he didn't want Ashley to leave him. Ever. _Well, just tell her, Cena!_

"Uhmm, baby?" He started.

"_Yes, my loving boyfriend?"_

"Uhh…" _Tell her!_ "Ashley, I love you." _Damn it!_

Ashley smiled at the other line. _"I love you too, John, so much."_

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Alright, baby. I need to go."

"_Okay! Take care, baby. I love you so much. And, eat breakfast and lunch. Then, take some rest if you still feel your headache, okay? Be safe always."_

"Got that! I love you too, baby. And, you take care there also. Don't forget to take your meds and everything you need. Don't do things I wouldn't do, okay?"

"_Aiite! Bye, John."_

"Bye, Ashley."

He hung up his phone, mumbled some curses and shook his head in disbelief. He stood up from where he was sitting then took his gym bag. He took out all the trash, put it in the trash can and got the keys of their room. He locked it after going out, sighing. Just when he faced the hallway, he saw Shawn and Hunter in front of him.

"What do you think you just did?" Trish's voice came from behind of Hunter and Shawn.

She appeared with a cocked eyebrow and an angry facial expression.

"Trish, just give me time to think, okay?" John tried to be calm.

"What do you think you did?" The girl in front of him repeated but she raised her voice.

That just made John's head throb again.

"It was a mistake, OKAY? I didn't mean it!" He shouted back.

"With her! With that slut! Do you know what—"

"YES, I FULLY KNOW THAT!" He was furious.

"Whoa!" Hunter raised his hands up in defense. "Man, no need to shout at the girl. She just concerned." He told the Champ himself.

John looked down. "I'm sorry." Then, he looked up to Trish again. "If you want, we can talk after I work out. I just really need time to think, Trish. I have one hell of a headache. My relationship with my fiancé is in jeopardy. You know how I feel, Trish."

"Okay." Shawn nodded. "After lunch, that is, Cena. And, you'll explain to us everything." He said and let John go.

* * *

Ashley smiled as Michael finally finished his visit in the house. Now, she could finally relax and eat something. But, she felt like staying at her room. So, she thought, _I'm gonna get some lollipop and some chips. Then, I'm gonna have a movie marathon! Great thinking, Ashley!_ She smiled to herself and went to the kitchen. She got some big chips, a can of soda, a bottle of water and finally her lollipops.

"What's up with the food?" Matt asked, smirking.

"I'm gonna have a movie marathon!" Ashley declared, smiling widely.

Just then, her phone rang. She gave Matt the water and soda, then, got her phone from her pockets.

_One Multimedia Received_.

She was curious. So, she opened the message. Then, what she saw next made her heart crash. It was just totally indescribable. It was so awful that she felt weak and let the chips fell down. As she looked down, she quickly felt tears pooling her eyes and dropped on the ground.

"Ash, you okay?" Matt shook her shoulder.

She swallowed hard then looked up.

"C-can you bring me… i-in the ro-room now?" Her voice was cracking.

"What happened? What is it? Is something wrong?" Matt was surely worried.

"Just please bring me upstairs!" She cried.

Matt nodded and finally, scooped her up. They reached John's room, Ashley was still quiet. But, he could feel sobbing. He let her down, opening the door for her.

"Ash, are you okay?" He checked her out again.

She didn't reply but instead, she gave him her phone.

"That's enough explanation. Please, tell dad to go here once he gets home." She whispered, going inside the room.

She shut the door close and finally… broke down.

* * *

**Ok. So, I guess, there's no cliffy in here. Just have something. I don't want my story being like this. I'm mean. So, I'll be having some drama. I thought that I was going to discontinue this story... but, unfortunately, I have such annoying yet nice friends that kept asking when will I update. lol. Just kidding. I love you, guys.! I'll be waiting for reviews.! I lovers you all.**

**kLmkuMi - i do agree on that. but, what i need is a review. haha. just kidding.**

**FreakofNature - hello.! OMG. you're loving it. haha. and you're loving my story too. John is not only hot. He's sexy. ahahaa. i just have to say that. and yes, he proposed. good work.**

**cari - tralalalalala. here's some drama. lol.**

**Melika62 - i love your name. haha. and thanks for that review. well, i guess i'm trying my best to pick which songs are going to be in my story. 'cause it's somewhat hard. here's the update. keep on reviewin'! yay.**

**sweetcandyfun - i already told you what LMAO is, right?! haha. i guess... ashley won't snobby anymore after this. ahaha. yeah. and for this chapter, i shall say, 'way to go, John!'. mwahahahaha.**

**camille - super cute buh.?! ahaha. cge, itong chap na toh, pra saio. mas magiging excited ka. mwahahahaha. love you.!**

**reviews are definitely welcome, people. i love you.**


	16. Chapter 16

Note To Self, I Need You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

………………………………………………………

Chapter 16.

Ashley sulked in John's room on his bed. Tears just kept on rolling on her cheeks. Pain conquered her whole self. It was an indescribable pain. It was so destructive. She was so vulnerable that time. She still thought that the thing she just saw was so mind-boggling. She wasn't that disgusted. But one thing was for sure… she felt so insecure. She felt that John did that because she couldn't give it to him. Now, she looked at her injured leg. Anger shot her arteries and veins making it flow continuously in her body. _It's your entire fault, Ashley! You're dumb! You cannot satisfy your man! It's your entire fault! It's not his. _Then, she started sobbing again. She took a pillow and screamed in it. Afterwards… she just cried.

There was a knock on the door but she didn't even bother to response. It opened with someone coming in. She didn't look up thinking that whoever that was wouldn't make her feel better. But, when the person sat down, she just felt on hugging him and burying her face on his chest, crying hysterically. Her father hushed her, caressing his daughter's hair.

"I can't believe it, dad. He just called me before I received that." She cried.

"I know." He whispered. "Sshh… he'll come home soon and you both can talk about it." He added.

"I loved him so much. Why did he take advantage of this? Probably because I'm not better than that girl!"

"Of course, you are better than that girl! Don't ever say that, sweetie 'cause for all of us you are the best that John's got."

Then, someone cleared his throat.

Phillip broke the hug and they both looked up. They saw John by the doorway. Ashley gripped on her dad's hand, shaking her head.

"You need to talk to him, sweetie. It'll be okay. I'm telling you. And, be nice. I don't want to hear you shouting." Phillip took her hand, stood up and walked away from his daughter. He stopped by John's side and said, "I want you to take care of her."

John nodded and Ashley's dad left, closing the door.

Ashley just cried. "Why, John? Why?"

"Baby," he walked towards her, sat on the bed and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what I did. Baby, I'm sorry."

"This is my entire fault, John." She sobbed on John's chest. "I can't satisfy you the way you want. I can't do anything. I'm not with you. I'm so dumb! Why did I let myself be injured like this? Damn it!"

"It isn't your fault, baby. It's mine. So, shut it."

"I loved you." She said, looking at him.

"I love you too, baby. I still do."

"How can you say that when you just had sex with my ex-boyfriend's girlfriend?" Tears fell on her cheeks endlessly.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I thought she—"

"I could never be there, John!"

"I was drunk."

"You took advantage of me not being there."

"Ashley, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I loved you so much!" She screamed, pounding her fist on his chest.

John stopped his hand, holding it. "Ashley, I know. It's my fault. I took advantage of it because it was the only time I can enjoy being out."

"Being out without me!"

"No. Stress is always there! Couldn't I think about me for just a night?"

"Have you thought about me when you did it?"

"Ashley, can I explain? Please."

………………………………………………………

"What is this?" Randy screamed as Stacy walked inside their room.

"What?" Stacy cocked her eyebrow.

"This, bitch!" Randy said, throwing his cellphone to her.

She got it just before it fell on the ground and played it. Her eyes widened when she saw the video she had with John.

"How did you get this?" She looked to him.

"Shawn sent it to me." He answered bluntly.

"Randy, honey, it's not what you think." She said, approaching him.

Randy didn't reply. Instead, Stacy got one thunderous slap across her cheek.

"Slut." He stated.

"I did this for you! Didn't you want Ashley be miserable for life? I just did!" Stacy shouted at him.

"That was in the past, Stacy! You should've done this in the past when I still don't feel that I love you!" He screamed back.

Stacy was taken aback when she heard that. Did just Randy Orton say that?

"Randy…" her tears was in the verge of falling, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You broke my trust. And, you hurt me. I gave you everything, Stacy." He said, shaking his head.

"Randy, I'm really sorry." She said, hugging him and cried in an instant.

But, Randy pushed her away. Then, he got something from the night stand and threw it to her. It was her passport.

"I want you out of my house now." He told her.

Stacy shook her head, running to Randy and hugged him. "Randy, I swear to do everything you want me to do. Just… please. Don't let this happen, baby. I love you." She begged.

"But, I don't." He said and pushed her away again. "Leave. Now."

"Baby…"

"You're clothes will be delivered in Baltimore." With that, Randy took the remote control, switched the TV on and lied down on the bed.

Stacy just cried and let her last chance go away.

…………………………………………

_**When I see your smile  
**__**Tears roll down my face  
**__**I can't replace  
**__**And now that I'm stronger  
**__**I've figured out  
**__**How this world turns cold  
**__**And it breaks through my soul  
**__**And I know I'll find  
**__**Deep inside me  
**__**I can be the one**_

Tears rolled down on John's face as Ashley kissed him goodnight. She just made her decision.

_**I will never let you fall  
**__**I'll stand up with you forever  
**__**I'll be there for you through it all  
**__**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

They both lied down on the bed, Ashley hugging him tight. He couldn't help but sob.

"I love you, Ashley."

Ashley just cuddled with him closer, burying her face on his chest. He quickly felt the tears on his shirt.

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
**__**Seasons are changing  
**__**Waves are crashing  
**__**Stars are falling all for us  
**__**Days grow longer  
**__**And nights grow shorter  
**__**I can show you  
**__**I can be the one  
**__**I will never let you fall  
**__**I'll stand up with you forever  
**__**I'll be there for you through it all  
**__**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

The night passed and the sun came rising up again with the clouds. Ashley woke up. Silently, she took her crutches and made herself beside the windows. She opened the curtains, making the rays of the light shine on John.

He squinted his bloodshot eyes open from the past night and looked at Ashley, who was smiling brightly.

"Wake up, love! The sun came to see you."

He smiled and gestured for her to come to him. So, she did. She sat down in front of him. And, he pulled her into an embrace.

"Can't I make you change your mind?" He asked, tears rolling down on his face again.

She smiled. "It'll just be a couple of months, baby. When, I come back in Raw, I swear it's you that I'll first look for." She nodded.

"I will miss you." He said, looking down.

"I will too, John." She told him and tears crawled down on her cheeks. "Stop making me cry." She whispered, wiping her tears away.

Then, he made his embrace tight around her, resting his head on her shoulder, crying. For the first time, Ashley saw John Cena cry. She never saw him this upset… this sad. Even when he lost his championship, he was angry but he never cried. So, seeing him cry… it made her break inside. She could surely feel the pain, the love inside of him. John could never be this vulnerable. And, she knew that. But… she couldn't do anything about it. She was hurt too. Not that Ashley was being selfish… she just needed time. Time to think… time to believe every single that John told her. It wasn't that easy to accept. She saw it with her two eyes. What could they say?

"I love you, John." She whispered.

"I love you too, Ashley. I love you so much." He whispered back, sobbing.

He broke the hug, cupped her cheeks and looked at Ashley's eyes. Ashley could see the tears gleaming around John's eyes. He wiped her tears away. Then, closer, he leaned in. Until, his lips caught hers. Ashley wrapped her arms around John's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss in an instant. As they broke the kiss, John kissed her forehead, tears running down on his cheek.

"You take care." He told her.

"You too, John. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

'_**Cause you're my, you're my  
**__**My true love, my whole heart  
**__**Please don't throw that away  
**_'_**Cause I'm here for you  
**__**Please don't walk away  
**__**And, please tell me you'll stay**_

"I don't want you to go." He whispered, holding her hands.

"We need to go in separate ways, John… just for some time." She replied, caressing his hand.

He shook his head. "Can we just… at least talk about it? Ashley, it'll be hard without you." His voice was cracking.

"John…" Tears just kept falling.

"Baby, we're already in the top. We're getting married just right after you get well. You'll gonna have your training with me. Baby, please…"

"I love you." She looked down and looked at her hands… at her ring. "Just a few months, John. I promise." Then, she slowly took out the ring and cried hysterically.

"Keep it." John told her.

"I can't." She shook her head.

"Ashley, at least… keep it." He held her hand close.

_**Use me as you will  
**__**Pull my strings just for a thrill  
**__**And I know I'll be okay  
**__**Though my skies are turning gray**_

Ashley stood up and sighed. She held John's hand, dropping the ring on his hand. She took her crutches, making her way to the bathroom. John sat on the bed as tears crawled down on his cheeks. He just couldn't pull back the emotions. He loved Ashley. And, this was the last thing he couldn't think of doing. Ashley on the other side burst as she felt the droplets of the shower fell on her. She ran a hand through her hair, sobbing hard. Questions swarmed her mind. She didn't know if this was the right thing to do. Even though she felt that it was so wrong, she just couldn't it all fall down.

John got in the shower. Ashley was already in their room. She looked around, smiling at his jerseys. She was packing. Then, she thought of something. She took the Celtic jersey, grinned at it and finally, putting it in her suitcase. She saw the picture frame of the both of them on his night stand. She remembered that it was last Christmas. She saw the ring beside it. She breathed deeply, trying not to cry.

"Ready?" He asked, getting out of the bathroom.

She looked to him, wiping her tears. She smiled widely.

"Yup!" She nodded, still smiling.

He nodded, smiling back a bit… without showing his dimples. He picked up her suitcases, looking at her. Ashley walked to him and pulled him into a hug. She just hugged her, sobbing. John let go of the things he was holding and hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head as she continued to sob. Then, she looked up to him. He smiled, caressing her cheeks. She leaned closer and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. As then they broke it, she looked at him straight into his eyes.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry…" She told him, tears falling down.

"It's okay." He smiled. "It'll just be a couple of months."

She nodded, wiping her tears away. "Let's go?" She asked, smiling.

He smiled back and took her suitcases again.

…………………………………

Ashley got settled on her seat. She was already in the plane. Her glasses are down, covering her bloodshot eyes from the farewell before she departed away from John. She put her iPod on and simply leaned back on her seat. She looked outside as the airplane as it went up. She can quickly see the view of Boston right there. She sighed when she saw the view getting smaller and smaller… until they reached the skies.

_**Standard pick-up lines that seems to wreck your bones  
Can this be a sequel of my dying hope?  
Chasing down a never ending make-believe  
But you're a perfect match of consistency  
Will you come back in a heartbeat?  
Don't be confused of what a great thing we could be  
We'll take a walk on the same street  
Can you tell me how Boston is like without me?  
You're image is stamp beneath the insides of my heart  
Now you're gone I don't know where to start  
The evidence is showing like a stable apprehension  
But you're the only one who's apt for this affection**_

"_But, you're the only one who I love."_

……………………………………

**Aiite. Here's the update, guys! For real, I think, I'm gonna update this story much often now. I only think, though. I just found new inspirations. And, it is super nice for me!!! I don't know though if you all will like it. But, I do! Anyways… for this chapter… drama. That's the only thing I can describe for this chapter. I don't know if you liked it or not. Thing is, I do. If it's boring, then, fine. I accept it. But, it doesn't mean you gonna talk trash to me! I'm gonna talk trash to you too. Don't be like… 'this sucks' or 'this is boring'. I'm making this special ya'll. You all got to understand that. And, this chapter? This chapter is really about ME. It's the real deal. It happened. Yup. It did. So, respect. Aiite? For the first chopped bold **_**italic**_** words, that's 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The most EMO song ever. It still makes me cry up to now. Then, the second… on the ending part, it's 'The Boston Drama' by Typecast. I love it. It reminds me of John always. LMAO. Anyways, I'm out.**

**On with the reviews!! YES!!!**

**sweetcandyfun – world war 3, eh? It's the fall of Babylon… I think. LMAO. Anyways, here's the update for you! Thanks for the awesome review! I loved the bad words! COOLERS. LMAO. Thanks again.**

**FreakofNature21 – Nuh Uh. John is not definitely evil. LMAO. You all know who's the slut there. LMAO. Thanks for the review. And, Stacy is a hooo! Just kidding. She's still cute. Not in this story though. LMAO. Randy's single! YES.**

**MissPhilippineSuperStar – ginawa ni Ashley? Nakipag cool-off ba. There. Thanks for the review.**

**Ate Camz – thanks for the review. Anyways, palagi ka naman bangag eh. Yes. So, ayan na ang inyong chapter. Yes. Review. And, tell me what you think, aiite? Love you**

**And to those who OWE me a review, review. Aiite? KIDDING! I love you all! Read and Review!!! Thanks a LOT. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Note To Self, I Need You Terribly

John Cena Ashley Massaro

Summary: Ashley Massaro is a rebel. Not only in WWE but also in real life. She's perfect with her life with her friends and with her boyfriend. But what will happen if she'll be included in an arranged marriage that her parents are planning to do? Nonetheless, the guy that'll be her fiancé is the one who she hates the most! What will happen in the relationship with her boyfriend? Pairings: it'll just come!

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE. I own the OC's! 'Kay? If I do own John… okay… I'll stop! Let's just be at peace!**

………………………………………………………

Chapter 17.

Ashley sighed, looking at her bedroom. It was already 7 in the evening when she got in New York. So, when she came in the house, it was all dark. She made her way on her bedroom and looked at the picture frame standing on her nightstand. Again, she felt like crying. She remembered the jersey in her bag. She took it out and hugged it. She lied down on her bed, tears falling from her eyes. She smelled the scent that had been so similar to John's. As tears kept rolling down, she just remembered every single thing that had happened. She knew this wasn't the end. And, she knew that it's only the beginning. The beginning of moving on to what had happened.

"_I love you so much, baby Ashley."_ She heard.

"I love you too, John. More than you'll ever know." She whispered back.

She hugged the jersey more tightly as she drifted to dreamland.

* * *

"John!!!" Trish ran to the nonchalant John as she saw him got out of a cab.

He was holding his duffle bag, a cap on his head as he looked down. Upon hearing Trish's voice, he sighed and looked up… with bloodshot eyes. He forced a smile on Trish as she came running to him.

"Hey, Trish." He greeted.

As Trish saw John's facial features, she halted. She had this confused look. Then, she raised a left index finger.

"Whoa! John?" She looked closely to him.

John cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, Trish?"

"Whoa! What happened?" She was shocked to see those bloodshot eyes.

He forced another smile. "Ashley just needed some time off. That's all. Everything will be alright in no time." He assured this friend of his even though he knew that it was all lies.

"You and Ashley broke up?" Trish almost exclaimed as they started walking inside the arena.

"We didn't, Trish. We just… we had this cool-off thing." John nodded.

"What? For how long?" Trish was indeed scared on what might happen on her two best friends.

"Only a short time. When she comes back, everything will be okay. I promise." He smiled, opening his locker room door, went it and shut it close.

"John, wait." Trish was too late. "Don't lose hope." She whispered as the door closed.

* * *

"No more cast, baby! YES!" Ashley cheered after her doctor took the cast out. Just then, she quickly felt pain on her leg. "Ow!" She whined, making a face.

Her doctor chuckled. "Your cast maybe out now, Ashley, but, it doesn't mean that you need to be happy and all." He smirked.

"I know." She giggled. "Sorry, doctor." She grinned.

"You still need your crutches. And, I already hired a therapist for you. He'll be coming in your house two times a week starting on Wednesday. So, it'll be Wednesday and Friday." He told her.

"Alright, doc!" Ashley nodded.

"Alright. We're good for now." Her doctor smiled at her.

Ashley stood up with her crutches. This was her first visit in her doctor without John. And hell, it was hard. She got out of the doctor's room to see Amanda and Billy.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for going with me here." Ashley smiled at them.

Both her friends stood up from where they were sitting and helped Ashley. Amanda kissed Ashley on her cheek. Then, Billy ruffled her hair.

"Hey!!!" Ashley whined as Billy did that.

Amanda and Billy chuckled then chorused, "Happy Birthday!"

Ashley's smiled widened. "Thank you!!!!!!" She hugged them both tightly. "Thanks so much." She smiled at them.

"So… are we gonna go to your house? I guess you need to rest, honey." Amanda smiled.

"I agree with Amanda, Ash. It's almost 4 now." Billy nodded.

"You guys are THE best!" Ashley exclaimed. "I love you!"

"We love you too." Both smiled back.

Ashley, Amanda and Billy made their way out of the hospital and to Billy's car. Once in, they had a little sound tripping and swayed their heads on the beat. Ashley was sure having a great time.

Now I'm lying on the table  
with everything you said  
keeping mind the way that it felt  
when the most I could do was to just blame myself

(yeah, I'm playing that card)  
when the most I could do was to just blame myself  
and I know you know, everything  
I know you didnt mean it  
I know you didnt mean it

I know you know, everything (drop everything)  
I know you didn't mean it (start it all over)  
I know you didn't mean it (remember more then youd like to forget)

So, we're talking forever  
and you almost feel better  
but, betters no excuse for tonight  
you see, it's never been enough  
just to leave all you gave up  
but, its never good enough to feel right

Now I'm lying on the table  
with everything you said  
it will all catch up eventually  
well, it caught up and honestly  
the weight of my decisions  
were impossible to hold

today we'll never know  
today we'll never know  
Well I, know you know, everything  
I know you didnt mean it  
I know you didnt mean it

I know you know, everything (drop everything)  
I know you didn't mean it (start it all over)  
I know you didn't meant it (remember more then youd like to forget)

Drop everything, start it all over  
remember more then youd like to forget x2

Would you like to forget  
would you like to forget  
drop everything, start it all over  
well, drop everything start it all over (would you like to forget)  
drop everything start it all over  
start it all...

Well I, know you know, everything  
I know you didnt mean it  
I know you didnt mean it

I know you know, everything (drop everything)  
I know you didnt mean it (start it all over)  
I know you didnt meant it (remember more then youd like to forget)

****

"C'mon now, Ash." Billy laughed.

"Well, I need some help." Ashley rolled her eyes at her friend.

Amanda stuck a hand. Ashley got it and hopped out of the car.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled at Amanda.

"No problem." Amanda smiled back.

The three walked to Ashley's house's front door. Billy opened the French doors. And, everyone surprised Ashley with a huge banner with 'Happy Birthday, Ashley!!!' written on it. Confetti are everywhere as the door opened. And, her friends held colorful balloons with wide smiles plastered on their faces. Jessica held the huge chocolate cake with twenty-seven candles on it. Not just that… but everyone was holding their gifts for the birthday girl.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASHLEY!!!" They all cheered.

Tears started coming out, pooling around her blue eyes. She looked at Amanda and Billy who were smiling widely. She smiled at the people in front of her as tears fell.

"Thank you so much, guys!!!" She exclaimed.

The three of them came inside the house. Billy closed the doors.

"So, of course." Jessica started. "You need to make a wish and blow the candles." She smiled at Ashley.

Ashley smiled. Then, she closed her eyes. _I wish John could be here right now for my birthday. And, I wish he and I can make up everything better soon._ She felt tears fell as she opened her eyes, smiled and blew the candles. Everyone cheered as she finished blowing all twenty-seven candles. She smiled at her friends and one by one they hugged Ashley, greeting her a happy birthday.

They all went inside the dining room where Ashley saw that there were food and drinks everywhere.

"You all did this in an hour?" She looked at Olive.

"Actually, we've planned for this when we knew that you came back here in New York_ alone_." Olive replied.

Ashley was a bit taken aback by that. But still, she smiled at Olivia and hugged her. "Thanks, Olive! Really!"

"We want our best friend happy, Ash." Olive hugged back.

"Now, who's ready to get wasted?" Sean exclaimed.

They all cheered and started the party. They ate those foods they brought as rock music blasted out loud inside the house. They drank what they could but mostly beer. And, most of them were swaying with the music around. Ashley was one of those. She danced between Billy and Maya still with her crutches. The others were just there chatting and mingling. Just then, someone played this oldie song called 'My Sharona'. They all cheered and started dancing everywhere. Ashley was laughing hard as the song blasted but still dancing.

"This is the best birthday ever!!!" Ashley told Maya.

"I know! Well, thanks to John." Maya said, smiling and dancing… not thinking of what she just said.

Ashley stopped. "Thanks to John?" She looked at Maya then to Billy.

"John was the one who thought of this party. You know… you and him had a fight so he told Jessica and Olive to have this surprise party for you since he couldn't be here and also your parents and everyone. He has a point. We also don't want to see our baby girl here alone on her birthday." Billy explained.

"Ohh." Ashley nodded. "Anyways, let's just enjoy the party!" She cheered and started dancing again.

Jessica heard the doorbell rang. So, she made her way to the door and opened it, shocked to see John.

"John. Come in." Jessica opened the door wider.

"No. It's alright." He smiled, adjusting his cap. "Ashley's having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah. She is." Jessica nodded.

"Great. Thank you, Jess. Well, I need you to give her this." He handed her a CD case and a paper bag. "I'm out." Then, he simply left.

Jessica closed the door, looking at the CD and the paper bag.

"Jessica?" Ashley poked her best friend's shoulder. "Was that John?" She questioned.

Jessica turned back to Ashley. "Uhh… yeah. But, he didn't want to come in."

Ashley opened the door. Then, though it hurt her leg so much, she tried to make it to John.

"John!!! John, wait!!!" She screamed.

Too late. John already started the engine and drove off.

Tears again started to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't help but just sat down on the porch. She looked down, sobbing. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw a CD case in front of her just on its side was a paper bag.

"From him." Jessica whispered.

Ashley just took it but didn't move still.

* * *

Ashley put the CD into the computer. It played the first track named: Trish's b-day gift.

"_Hey, Ashley! Trish here!" Trish was in all smiles. "Gosh, Ash! I miss you already! Anyways, here's a gift from me and everyone… except John!" Then, she laughed. "Well, I'm at catering right now and it's crowded in here! Gosh!"_

"_What the hell are you doing, Trish?" Hunter suddenly popped behind her._

_Trish squealed, almost having a heart attack. And, her face made Shawn laugh out loud._

"_Shut up!" Trish pouted. "I'm making a video for Ashley! Want to greet her?"_

"_Is it Ashley's birthday?" Shawn asked once he stopped laughing._

_Trish nodded. Hunter looked at Shawn and Shawn looked at Hunter._

"_Well then… we better leave." Hunter started to walk away and Shawn behind him, whistling. Just then… they halted. Looked at the camera. And, smiled. Shawn started dancing weirdly as Hunter started singing. "**Happy birthday, Ashley! Happy birthday, Ashley! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, Ashley!**" Hunter sang out loud. Then, they switched the task. Hunter started dancing and Shawn started singing in the tune of Happy Birthday song. "**May the Good Lord bless you! May the Good Lord bless you! May the Good Lord, may the Good Lord, may the Good Lord bless you!!!**" _

_While DX was singing and dancing, Trish was laughing out loud too. _

"_Happy birthday, Ashley!" Hunter smiled._

"_Get well soon, honey! We can't wait to see you again!" Shawn smiled as well._

Ashley was laughing out loud too.

_Then, a song played. It was Far Away by Nickelback._

_By movie maker, pictures suddenly started to pop up. First was pictures of the divas being wacky and smiling and wild… there was Maria making faces, Candice being all sexy and blowing a flying kiss… then, at the last, it was a collage of pictures of divas and it made a 'Happy Birthday, Ash!' picture. Then, it was the superstars' time. There were DX's pictures everywhere. Then, others were Carlito, Jamal, Adam, Michael Cole, JR, King and everyone was being all wacky and happy. Also, most of them held paper then there were greeting to Ashley. At last, just before the song ended… there was a little clip of John._

"_Hey, baby. I miss you. I wish I'm there to celebrate with you. But, I can't. I love you, baby… so much." He smiled and the song ended. The video ended too._

Just then, after the video, the next track played.

"_Baby, I don't know what to give you or anything. So, I don't know. Just hear me out."_

_**Right now, I'm sittin' here alone, Ashley.**_

_**Waitin' for your call. It's only you in my mind, baby.**_

_**I know I hurt you, cheated on you.**_

_**Ashley, that thing I can never do. Damn, who know's what's true?**_

_**I know I need to move on. This is all my fault.**_

_**But, I can't just do that. I need to deal with this all.**_

_**Every time I see you hurt and you would cry,**_

_**I liked to comfort you, hug you. Baby, this is no lie.**_

_**Every hour, every minute, you're in my mind.**_

_**But, I already hurt you. You could never be mine.**_

_**I just want to go there. But, you need time, so, it's shouldn't be.**_

_**Neither call you and hear your voice, it couldn't be.**_

_**Ashley, I did everything to forget you.**_

_**But, I'm all like, "Damn, John! Why couldn't you?"**_

_**I already threw myself in every club I could see.**_

_**Lay my hands all over these girls but it's only you I see, Ashley.**_

_**I just couldn't do it with them. I could feel no love.**_

_**I just want you. Ashley, it's only you I have.**_

_**In my mind, Ashley, why couldn't you go?**_

_**I try to erase everything about you, my heart already knows!**_

_**All of my men tell me, "Just forget her, John."**_

_**And I'm like, "I just can't, man."**_

_**Now, John, what're you doin'?**_

_**Man, you're not cryin'.**_

_**Every night, I lay down in my bed, thinkin'.**_

_**Through all this, I regret for not appreciatin'.**_

_**So, I'm alone in this room, with nobody **_

_**'Cause I never did anything to them but I kept on snappin'**_

_**Thinkin' watcha doin'?**_

_**Are you eatin'? Are you sleepin'?**_

_**Ashley, I just love you.**_

_**Believe me when I say that 'cause it's all true.**_

_**If I need to go there and kneel down,**_

_**I'mma do it for ya, my baby.**_

_**I need ya, Ashley.**_

_**I crave for your love.**_

_**Goodbye for now.**_

_**I see ya later.**_

_**Peace.**_

Ashley just sat there. She then took the paper bag. She saw a bear dressed in what she wore the first night she and John knew that they were involved into this fixed marriage. On the shirt, it said, 'I Miss You.' Tears again were rolling down on her cheeks. She took her phone… pressed number 3. Then, it said, "Calling: BABY JOHN". But then, she pressed the red button and put down the phone. Ashley set John's Rap in repeat, turned the speakers' volume up. Finally, she went to bed, hugged the bear and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Ashley made her way to the front door as someone rang the doorbell still with crutches. She was dancing while walking in the tune of 'Pretty Woman' as she held a spatula.

She took her keys, unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Yes?" She asked, knowing that it was probably the mailman.

But, then… the mailman wasn't dressed how he needs to be. So, she looked up and saw that pair of blue eyes in front of her.

"Ohhh, it's you…" She smiled a bit. "Come in."

The man walked in and Ashley closed the door.

"Come with me in the kitchen. I'm cooking lunch." She started walking with her crutches towards the kitchen.

* * *

**So, yeah. I dunno what to say about this chapter. More drama, I guess? Though, it still lingers in my mind who was her visitor. Mwahahaha! I'm evil!! LMAO!! Blue-eyed guy? Who could it be? Anyways, first of all, John's rap… that's mine. I made that! So, don't you dare take it! I'm gonna kill you! The first song that Ashley was singing, that was The Photograph Is Proof by Taking Back Sunday. And… yeah. Peace. REViEW, people!!**

**Miss PhilippineSuperStar – sana nga.! Ahahahah!!**

**veracruzortongal – ahahah! Bangag ka kc! Kaia aun! Ahahahah! LMAO.**

**Ate Camille – madrama nga. Aian na po ung rap ni cena.! Ahahaha.!!! Mwah.! Review ko ah! Salamat!**

**WordLyfe – thanks! I do love this pairing so much.!!!! With all my heart! Ahahah! Anyways. They didn't show here SNME. So sad! **

**Sweetcandyfun – there's more to this, honey. I swear. –smirks-**

**Read and Review. Ya'll.! PEACE.!!!**


End file.
